Harry Potter y la Cacería de los Horcruxes
by CrazY AngeeL
Summary: Harry, Ron y Hermione conocen a R.A.B., quién les ayudará con la cacería de los horcruxes para así acabar con Lord Voldemort y su reino de las tinieblas... Lo lograrán? RW.HG, HP.GW... Las apariencias engañan!, la historia es mejor de lo que se lee!
1. Simplemente huye

Solo para que lo sepan, esto es una introducción a Harry Potter y la Cacería de los Horrocruxes, y créanme que esta tiene mucho que ver con la historia, pues es la mismísima R.A.B., pese a que yo creo firmemente en que el mago de dichas iniciales es Regulus A. Black, pero aún así, como no tengo intenciones de tener tantos parecidos con Rowling, terminé soltando la historia como yo prefiero que pase… Total, cada quien con sus ideas…

Y por cierto, recuerden que lo que puedan reconocer, es de Rowling, pero la idea –De ESTA historia- y lo desconocido, es TOTALMENTE mío…

**0o0– 1 –0o0**

**Simplemente huye**

En el interior de un bosque, cerca de un claro con un precioso arroyo que corre con fuerza, una mujer de cabello castaño claro y ligeramente parado, como si tuviera electricidad estática, con ojos de un verde acuoso mira a un hombre luchar –A base de maldiciones y contramaldiciones- contra otros tres que están encapuchados y llevan máscaras blancas, mientras que en su pecho resguarda con firmeza a una bebé oculta en un manto negro, protegiéndola de la tormenta que amenaza con caer y de la inclemente brisa

-. Vete, Rigel!!! –Exclamó el hombre-, por todos los astros, por nuestra hija, vete!!!  
-. Pero Jack…  
-. Simplemente huye… Yo me encargo de estos… Vete, Rigel!  
-. Te amo!!!  
-. Y yo a ti… Safage scutem!

La mujer mira a su marido, Jack Barnes, un hombre de ojos de un gris azulado resguardados tras unas gafas y un cabello imponentemente liso, de un castaño oscuro, el cual en ese instante se hallaba ligeramente desordenado, para luego suspirar resignada y mirar a su pequeña bebé, que llora incansablemente, para luego revisar en su bolsillo si tiene la varita… Al sentirla, se aferra a ella con firmeza y echa a correr con la niñita en sus brazos

Simplemente está huyendo, huyendo para salvar la vida de su pequeña hija, cuyo destino ya estaba marcado en las estrellas, y según las mismas, ella debía sobrevivir, y de no ser por las palabras que las distintas constelaciones y astros le dictaban, ella se hubiera quedado junto a su marido para salvarle o, por lo menos, morir a su lado -NA: Medio melodramático, lo sé...-

La bebé, ahora ya calmada y dormida, no lloraba, pero ella sí… Lloraba mientras corría y cubría a la pequeña de la lluvia que empezaba a caer, para así evitar que pescara un resfrío, aunque con ello se enfermase la misma… Todo por su hija… Todo por la pequeña heredera de ambos que tanto querían

Cuando finalmente se sintió a salvo de los asesinos de su esposo, a salvo de su hermana (Ivi Bringer) y los otros dos mortífagos de Voldemort, quienes sospechaba que eran los Malfoy, se refugió en la cueva de una montaña, en donde, adentro, muy adentro, creó una fogata

Una vez sus energías se hubieron repuesto, su hija, tan oportuna como siempre, echó a llorar, indicando que tenía hambre… La mujer sonrió y tomó el biberón que había en la pequeña mochila que había podido agarrar, para luego ponerse a alimentarla mientras la veía… De ojos de un azul grisáceo –Al igual que el de su padre- con unos pocos mechones castaños oscuros y claros…

-. Me pregunto si habrás resultado tan cegatona como tu padre… -La mujer sonrió a la pequeña-, espero que no… Pobre de ti…

La bebé, que tendría un año, a lo sumo, hizo una especie de gargajo mientras seguía chupando su biberón, bastante ajena a lo ocurrido y al clima que hacía, de forma que la sonrisa de su madre se ensanchó mientras la mecía, un tanto distraída, sin haberse percatado de que alguien había entrado a la cueva

Ese día, Lord Voldemort había mandado a esos tres mortífagos a matar a la descendiente de Rigel Bringer y Jack Barnes: Romany Andrómeda Barnes… Mientras sus mortifagos se entretenían en matar a esa pequeña, los Lestrange y el tal Crouch se las arreglaban con los padres de Neville Longbottom… Y el mismo, se encargaba del pequeño Harry Potter

-. Rigel… -Dijo una fría voz que la hizo palidecer-  
-. Ivi? –La castaña se dio la vuelta-

Frente a ella, tenía a su hermana, Ivi, quien la miraba indiferente con sus fríos ojos negros, sin ninguna máscara, con la capucha baja, de forma que se podía alcanzar a ver su cabello, igual de negro que sus ojos, ligeramente deshidratado, y su pálida piel, que prácticamente relucía en la oscuridad y estaba casi al punto de competir con la de los Malfoy

Rigel Bringer, dispuesta a hacerle frente, la acostó en una piedra bastante lisa de la cueva, todavía arropada y con el biberón en sus manos, para luego volverse a la que decía ser su hermana, sirviéndole de escudo a su hija, que se hallaba sobre la improvisada mesa

-. Dame a la niña…  
-. Nunca –Se negó rotundamente Rigel-  
-. Dámela –Ahora su hermana le apuntaba con la varita-  
-. No serías capaz de matarme  
-. Quieres ponerme a prueba?  
-. Ivi…  
-. Dame a tu hija… Ya!  
-. Antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver!!!  
-. Avada Kedavra!!!

Rigel no se lo esperaba… Cuando el rayo verde esmeralda le dio de lleno en su pecho, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, por la sorpresa, para luego apagarse por completo, todavía expresando una mezcla del feroz instinto maternal de salvación y la sorpresa por haber sido asesinada cuando menos se lo esperaba… Y de la última persona con la que lo hubiera soñado

Ivi, sin embargo, rió burlona, para luego caminar con paso firme hacia la mesa improvisada, en la que la bebé seguía tomando tranquilamente de su biberón, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, para luego rodear el cuerpo inerte de su hermana y ponerse cara a cara ante la pequeña Romy

-. Hola, preciosa!!!, que gusto conocerte… –Ivi sonrió hipócritamente, y tan solo haber oído su voz, la bebé echó a llorar-, que forma de comportarte con tu tía… Deja de llorar, corazón…

La bebé seguía llorando inconsolablemente, su tía seguía sin cargarla, solamente diciéndole palabras, pero como eso no servía de nada, la mujer se impacientó y terminó apuntándole con su varita al corazón

-. Que modos de comportarte para con tu tía… Avad…

Antes de que hubiera podido decir algo más, sintió como si un balde de agua caliente se le hubiera derramado encima, y mientras chillaba desesperada, dejó caer su varita mientras toda su piel se ampollaba y la bebé se limitaba a continuar llorando, cosa que la desquició, mas no hizo nada sino voltearse a ver a su atacante

No había nadie…

-. Fuiste tu!!!

Por supuesto, no se puede ser el descendiente de un mago antiguo, en especial si es uno de los creadores de Hogwarts, sin obtener algo de magia antigua que pueda salvarte

La bebé, sin embargo, había controlado más su llanto y miraba a su tía con una carita de "yo no fui!", a lo que la mujer enrojeció de ira y la apuntó con su varita -La cual había recuperado del suelo-, esa vez más que dispuesta a matar a la que consideraba su odiosa sobrina

-. Ivi?, qué te pasó?  
-. Nada importante, Lucius… Solo que esta bebé es, en verdad, una amenaza… Ava…

Nuevamente, antes de que ella terminase su maleficio asesino, un potente rayo cegador iluminó el lugar, cegando a Lucius Malfoy y a Ivi Bringer, para luego, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad…

-. Dónde está esa condenada?!!!

La bebé había desaparecido sin dejar un solo rastro… La pregunta era… A dónde había desaparecido esa bebé?

Mientras tanto, una anciana con rollitos en el pelo platino que tenía dormía con bastante tranquilidad, hasta que un rayo cegador iluminó su habitación y la hizo despertarse, alarmada, mientras tanteaba hasta conseguir su varita, y cuando aquel destello desapareció, miró que, junto a ella, tenía a una bebé cubierta en mantos muy harapientos pero cálidos, la cual dormía tranquilamente, sin dudas para reestablecer la energía

-. Romy!!!

**0o0– To be continued –0o0**


	2. La convocatoria

Pese a que considero que ninguno de ustedes es lo suficientemente idiota como para olvidar el disclaimer, como siempre, les recuerdo que lo conocido es de Rowling, y lo nuevo, son mis ideas –Que posiblemente puedan convertirse en spoilers- y mis personajes, además de MIS hechizos

Espero que disfruten este capitulo, aunque, al igual que el anterior, esta algo soso, pues es como una segunda introducción… -Es más, los primeros caps. Son introducciones- pero más interesante, y recuerden que con cada nuevo capitulo la acción será más intensa…

Espero sus opiniones, aunque bueno, como siempre, me voy a sentir algo desilusionada con los que decidan leer bajo su capa invisible, pero comprenderé… Después de todo, yo al principio también tuve pánico escénico con los RR.

Un saludín y besos

**0o0– 2 –0o0  
****La convocatoria**

Romany Barnes había resultado ser una chica preciosa, muy especial, y no solo eso, sino la mejor alumna de Beauxbattons, sobre todo por la inteligencia heredada de su pasado paterno –Pues su padre y su abuela eran descendientes de la mismísima Rowena Ravenclaw-

Su cabello, una mezcla de castaño oscuro y claro, tenía, al igual que el de su madre, cierta electricidad estática, pues algunos pelos siempre estaban de punta en una forma graciosa, pero aún así, eso la hacía ver bastante extravagante, y sobre todo con sus ojos, de un azul grisáceo –Por fortuna para su madre, no había resultado ser algo cegatona-, y su cuerpo no era ni muy grueso ni muy delgado… Hubiera sido la chica más deseada del colegio, de no ser por su carácter volátil y sarcástico

En ese instante estaba en su mansión de París –Ubicada en el secreto y poco habitado valle de Roweniah, que era propiedad de ella por parte de su antepasada- que su abuela le había dejado en herencia tras morir –De un infarto- el año anterior, intentando descubrir la forma de destruir un medallón con las finas iniciales de Salazar Slytherin

-. Bah… -La chica suspiró-, ni que fuera tan fácil…  
-. Señorita Barnes?  
-. Romy, es Romy –La joven sonrió amigablemente al elfo doméstico que acababa de entrar-, qué sucede?  
-. Señorita Romy -El elfo dijo con tono chillón-, los boletos para Londres están listos  
-. Perfecto… Puedes prepararme un buen desayuno?  
-. Lo que sea por usted, señorita Romy!!!  
-. Gracias, Dycos

Cuando el elfo doméstico se marchó de allí, Romy Barnes miró las tres maletas que tenía apiladas en un rincón, junto a una mochila negra que hacía juego con su conjunto negro, rosa y blanco, para luego volver la vista a una lechuza de plumas negras y marrones que se veían algo aplastadas –Eso le había llamado la atención al comprársela, porque sintió que "no querían que la maltratase", pero luego se había dado cuenta de que eran así por naturaleza- que estaba en el interior de una jaula muy limpia y abierta

Una idea se le metió en la cabeza… Recordó que Dumbledore había muerto y que Harry había estado junto a él… Cómo no saberlo si en los periódicos habían corrido ríos de tinta acerca de que "El Elegido acompañó al mago que El que no debe ser nombrado más ha temido en la noche de su muerte", al menos eso era lo que citaba un periódico… El ya sabía de los horcruxes

Sonriendo, la joven se sentó en un escritorio de madera muy fina, tomó una pluma de fénix escarlata con orillas plateadas y mojó la punta de esta en tinta escarlata, para luego ponerse a escribir en un pergamino que tenía frente suyo, pues se había comprado un block de pergaminos debido a las miles de carta que se había visto forzada a mandar ese año

_ Estimado Harry _

_ Seguro debes estar sorprendido de que alguien, aparte de Ron, Hermione, Remus, Ojoloco u otro de los que tu conoces, te escriba, pero yo tengo serios motivos para eso, y espero que reacciones objetivamente con esta carta… _

_ No te puedo decir mucho, para así no arriesgarme a revelar algo muy importante a los mortífagos, aunque lo cierto es que tengo muchas ganas de decírtelo todo. _

_ Es importante, pero sobre todo, necesario que sepas que soy de fiar… De momento, no te diré mi nombre, pero si que tengo que hablar contigo acerca de la muerte del profesor Dumbledore (Fue por mi maldita culpa, pues no pensé que alguien podía tener mi misma teoría, y allí está la clara señal de que me equivoqué). _

_ En fin, espero que me puedas dar una segunda oportunidad, pues soy alguien que puede ayudarte (Y mucho) con tus planes para derrotar al Lord Oscuro, al maldito Voldemort, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle o como quieras decirle, y con nuestras teorías mezcladas, seguro todo será más fácil, pero para ello, debes darme una oportunidad, pese a mi estupidez. _

_ Espero conocerte pronto, Harry… Y, por favor, no me mandes a Blizzard de regreso… Estoy segura de que nos veremos, de una u otra forma, y que con ello, me la podrás devolver… _

_ Si quieres reunirte conmigo cuanto antes, te espero el viernes (Al mediodía) en el Caldero Chorreante… Yo te llamaré… _

_ Nos veremos… _

_ R.A.B. _

_ P__D: Si quieres, puedes traer a tus amigos… Te prometo que soy de fiar, pero también que soy humana y cometo errores, como Dumbledore con Severus Snape… La ingenuidad es nuestra perdición. _

-. Bien… Blizzard!!!

La lechuza dirigió una mirada anaranjada a su dueña, antes de chasquear el pico, como imitando una sonrisa de alegría, para luego lanzarse con emoción hacia su escritorio mientras Romy Barnes enrollaba el pergamino y le lanzaba unos conjuros muy complicados

-. Incerus excarsus –Lanzó por último (NA: Hagan cuenta de que es un conjuro)-

Cuando la chica sintió que ya había aplicado todos los hechizos de protección necesarios –Entiéndase con ello un hechizo para hacer que la carta se destruyese en manos enemigas, que no pudiese abrirse salvo para su dueño original y que, tras ser leída por el mismo, se quemase-, la joven sonrió a su lechuza para luego atar el pergamino –Ahora azul muy pálido-

-. Blizz… Vuela tranquila… Si intentan quitarte la carta y con ello te lastimarán, suéltala y vuelve, si no lo harán, prosigue… El destinario es Harry Potter

Tras oír sus palabras, la lechuza dio un chasquido con el pico y batió las alas como diciendo "Si, mi coronel!", a lo que su dueña sonrió… Ella siempre era amigable con sus inferiores, como los elfos y los animales… Era un instinto natural, pero con los humanos era casi tan desconfiada como un centauro –NA: Razonable tras lo que le ocurrió-, y se comportaba como una chica algo distante, fría y siempre con una palabra sarcástica

-. Buena suerte, corazón… Y recuerda… Vuela tranquila!!!

La lechuza imitó el mismo gesto de antes, para luego marcharse volando con alegría, mientras su dueña la miraba, meditabunda y preocupada… Tanto por la lechuza como por la reacción de Harry… Como esperaba que le disculpase…

-. Srta. Romi!!!, el desayuno está listo  
-. Gracias, Dycos… Comes conmigo?  
-. Si, Srta. Romi!!!  
-. Pues vamos!

Al día siguiente, mientras Romy Barnes llegaba a Londres en un avión, en el Nro. Cuatro de Privet Drive, dentro del comedor, en el ocurría una escena bastante cómica, la lechuza estaba llegando al mismo lugar

Harry comía tranquilamente sus huevos revueltos con tostadas francesas –Eso era cortesía de Hermione por su cumpleaños-, Ron comía ávidamente y miraba mal a los Dursley por no comer la deliciosa comida de la chica que le encantaba, mientras que Hermione intentaba no reírse ante la cara del pelirrojo, para así no escupir un buen bocado de comida

Dudley Dursley, sin embargo, miraba deseoso la comida que tenía delante suyo, con ambas manos en el trasero –El pobre nunca se recuperará de lo que le hizo Hagrid ni de lo de los Sortilegios Weasley-, mientras que Petunia respingaba de cuando en cuando, algo temerosa de los chicos, pero comía tranquilamente lo que la castaña le había dado –Al final se había convencido de que la comida no estaba envenenada- y Vernon ofalteaba lo suyo antes de dar un buen bocado

De pronto, ese ambiente tan tenso que hasta un cuchillo de mantequilla hubiera logrado cortar, la lechuza había llegado y, con un simple "Toc, toc", desencadenó la gran y temible ira del señor Dursley

-. ESAS MALDITAS LECHUZAS!!! –Bramó Vernon Dursley-  
-. Señor Dursley… -A Hermione, desde que habían llegado, le había dado el complejo psicologa-  
-. CÁLLATE, BRUJA  
-. NO LA INSULTES –Ron y Harry le apuntaban con sus varitas-  
-. Chicos, no es… -Hermione decía débilmente-  
-. Claro que es algo!!! –Ron la conocía perfectamente-  
-. Lo… Lo siento… -Vernon se había callado-  
-. Harry… -Hermione intentaba calmar los animos mientras la lechuza ya no se veía muy segura tras todo eso-, la lechuza es diferente… Deberías recibirla… Parece ser que lo que desea entregarnos es demasiado importante… Mira como nos llama… -La chica lo había logrado-  
-. Es cierto…

En menos de lo que alguien hubiera podido decir Quidditch, Harry abrió la ventana y le permitió el paso a la lechuza, que entró disparada hacia el plato de Duddley, que soltó un espantoso chillido de cerdo –NA: No me pude resistir!!!- y salió huyendo del lugar, dejando a la lechuza agarrar la tostada con mermelada y comenzar a masticarla mientras Harry se sentaba en el puesto que había sido de su primo

La lechuza le miró con sus ojos naranja, para luego extender la pata con gran docilidad y esperar a que el chico la tomara, cosa que no tardó en hacer, para luego continuar con su buen banquete, totalmente tranquila, mientras que todas las miradas se centraban en Harry, que abría la carta…

Mientras la leía, sus ojos se iban abriendo más y más, hasta que quedaron muy abiertos, y cuando terminó, susurro algo ininteligible para los presentes, y luego la carta se redujo a cenizas, de forma que los Dursley se marcharon huyendo del lugar, dejando solos a los tres amigos

-. Harry…? –Hermione se acercó con sutileza-  
-. R.A.B.…  
-. Perdón? –Ron, como siempre, preguntó con su falta de tacto-  
-. Era de R.A.B.… Quiere vernos…  
-. Seguro?  
-. Ron!!! –Hermione le miró mal-  
-. Mañana al mediodía en el Caldero Chorreante…  
-. Que coincidencia… Justo nos íbamos a quedar dos días allí para las compras… -La castaña se veía sorprendida-  
-. Vale… Supongo que no será ninguna molestia entonces…  
-. No… -Harry replicó a la respuesta de su amigo-, vamos, compramos las cosas, hacemos algunas indagaciones, nos encontramos con ese R.A.B. y vemos si deberíamos perdonarla por lo del profesor Dumbledore y meterla en nuestra investigación…  
-. Además de escuchar lo que debe decirnos…

Los tres se miraron, para luego suspirar y terminar de comer, pues tenían intenciones de adelantar cuanto fuese posible el viaje al Callejón Diagon para así comprar los ingredientes para pociones, algunos libros que necesitarían en el nuevo curso de Hogwarts –Al final, Harry y McGonagall habían negociado un trato en que ellos saldrían a su antojo en los fines de semana y, solo si era especialmente urgente, en días de clases… Sin el tener que contarle nada de lo que planeaban-, algunas cosas de la boda de Bill y Fleur y, finalmente, reunirse con R.A.B.

**0o0– To be continued –0o0**


	3. Conociendo al trío dorado

Una chica algo pálida se dirige a su computadora, se pone a escribir y a escribir, hasta que, finalmente, el capitulo que va a publicar queda listo… Finalmente, suelta un hondo suspiro de alivio

-. Y yo creyendo que nunca iba a terminar con este capitulo… -La chica bostezó-  
-. Y nosotros también!  
-. Eh… Qué hacen aquí? –Mirando a los que acaban de entrar en la pantalla (NA: Ron, Harry y Hermione, seguidos de mi Romy)-  
-. No, na, pues… Solo queríamos verte –Sonrisa cómplice de Romy-  
-. Ya, claro, y yo no te creé!!!  
-. En serio?  
-. Te lo tomas todo tan a pecho –Suspiro resignado-  
-. Vale… Pero tu solo me creaste a mi?  
-. Oh, por supuesto que si, Romy, pero el resto es propiedad de nuestra "queridisima" Rowling –Sonrío forzadamente-  
-. Y la idea?  
-. Totalmente mía, queridos…  
-. Y por eso nos utilizas? –Hermione me pregunta resignada, obviamente cree en los derechos del débil (N. Conciencia: Y lo dudas?, si hablamos de Hermione Granger, la creadora de la PEDDO)-  
-. No los utilizo… Ustedes "aceptaron" –Mi mente viaja por una escena que le hice olvidar… Yo amenazándoles con la varita, junto con un encapuchado, mientras ellos firman un trato, para luego hacerles recordar con mi varita y un obliviate una escena más agradable- formar parte de ese escenario… No recuerdan?  
-. Vale, ya… Siempre y cuando tengamos derechos… -Hermione asintió con firmeza-  
-. Si… -(NC: Rowling todavía sigue sin decirnos que hará con ellos?), (NA: Desdichadamente TT!)-  
-. Hermione… -Ron la mira exasperado-, no te pongas pesada…  
-. No vayan a empezar!!! –Harry les suplica-  
-. Vale, ya… -Hermione rodó los ojos, cansada-  
-. Tu intención es plagiar a nuestra autora? -Ron pregunta-  
-. No… Solamente la hice sin fines de lucro… A menos que entretenerse sea un fin lucrativo?  
-. Si –Ron contestó con seguridad y yo palidezco, pero la más inteligente le contradice-  
-. No seas idiota, Ronald Billius Weasley… Fines de lucro es "Sin fines de hacer nada malo", y el entretenimiento no cuenta…  
-. Ya, vale… Es bueno tener un diccionario como amiga…

Lo siguiente que se ve es a Hermione persiguiendo a Ron mientras le lanza diversos maleficios, mientras Harry y yo les vemos con una gota de sudor, bastante acostumbrados y apesadumbrados porque el público tenga que ver todo lo que está ocurriendo, mientras Romy simplemente se prepara para su escena con una sonrisa divertida…

-. Y después dicen haber madurado –Harry meneó la cabeza-  
-. No importa!!! –Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en mis labios-, RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!!!  
-. Yo no hice nada! –Ron se detuvo al instante, y Hermione chocó contra él, de forma que cayeron haciendo una montaña humana-  
-. Hermione, debemos empezar…  
-. Ah, si!!!

El computador se apaga y, de pronto… Surge una nueva lectura!!!… Disfrútenla y, si tienen valor, escríbanme un comentario… Besos y saludines!!!

**0o0– 3 –0o0**

**Conociendo al trío dorado**

Romany Barnes caminaba con bastante seguridad por las calles de Londres, pues hacía ya unas horas que había llegado y se había hospedado en el Caldero Chorreante mientras hacía unas compras… Al día siguiente, por la noche, Ojoloco vendría a recogerla y a llevarla al Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix

Sus bolsas en las manos eran variadas y grandes, cosa que indicaba que la misma se había divertido en las compras, y a la vez, acarreaban miradas de extrañeza por parte de las pocas personas que pasaban con valor por allí… Pero ella no les daba importancia, así como no le importaba Voldemort, pues no le tenía miedo y era una bruja muy experimentada que podría retarlo si así lo desease

Esa vez, la muchacha de cabellos castaños se dirigía al Caldero Chorreante, seguramente Tom estaría feliz de ver a alguien allí, aunque solo fuera una persona… Y ella no le culpaba, pues el bar había estado muy abandonado por culpa de Voldemort

Mientras caminaba, sonreía recordando haberles visto en la tienda de surtidos y bromas de los Gemelos Weasley, a quienes ella también les había comprado unos productos… Pues planeaba hacer reír a Hogwart a toda costa…

-. Hola, Tom… -Saludó al entrar-, me puedes ir preparando un desayuno?  
-. Claro, Mademoiselle Barnes…  
-. Puedes llamarme Romy… Iré a dejar las cosas… Espero que sea lo que me hagas, sea rico…

Romany le guiñó un ojo, para luego subir a depositar sus cosas y, una vez hubo ordenado las cosas en su maleta, bajar, para encontrarse con que Tom recién había terminado el almuerzo, y que justamente en ese instante, el trío dorado entraba… Era la hora de comenzar…

-. Tom… -Le susurró-, puedes darme una oficina privada… Tengo que hablar a solas con ellos, pero primero necesito la habitación…  
-. Sígueme, Romy…

Al instante, ambos se hallaban en una cálida habitación de rojo y dorado, con varias estatuillas y tápices de leones, así como cómodos sillones y una mullida alfombra roja con detalles en oro

-. Bien… Mándame el desayuno… -Los pastelillos con diversas salsas dispuestas a untar aparecieron- y unas cervezas de mantequilla  
-. Por supuesto  
-. Y cuando me las vayas a traer… Pídeles que vengan contigo… No les digas que alguien quieres verles…  
-. De acuerdo, Romy… -Tom asintió algo extrañado-

Más tarde, mientras ella untaba su quinto pastel con mermelada de manzana, Tom entró, seguido de Harry, Ron y Hermione, que la miraron con extrañeza mientras el cantinero depositaba la bandeja de bebidas en la mesa, aunque ella pudo percibir que el anteojudo se esperaba algo así

-. Tomen asiento –Brindó con una sonrisa simpática pero algo creída-

Hermione, la castaña de ojos marrón claro no dudó en sentarse en el sofá largo, mientras la miraba algo recelosa, mientras que Ron, el pelirrojo pecoso de nariz larguirucha y ojos azul claro permaneció junto a la puerta, sin saber que hacer, mientras que Harry la miraba, cruzado de brazos… Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda guardados tras unas gafas, su cabello, negro azabache, bastante revuelto, y su piel ligeramente pálida

-. Tranquilos que hasta parados se ven bien… -La chica soltó ligeramente divertida con su comentario-, quieren pastelitos o cerveza de mantequilla?

La desconfianza del pelirrojo se desvaneció de solo oír los ofrecimientos, para luego sentarse delante suyo y empezar a servirse con avidez la comida mientras que la de pelo claroscuro alzó una ceja en dirección a Harry y suspiró resignada al ver que todavía no se fiaba de ella, para luego ver como Hermione le daba un manotazo al glotón de Ron justo cuando tomaba su sexto pastelito untado con chocolate

-. Ronald Weasley!!! –Le reprochó su amiga-, trata de dejar un poco y de que los otros podamos agarrar…  
-. Lo siento… -Balbuceó Ron, con un tronco de comida en la boca-  
-. Traga antes de hablar!!!  
-. Quieres sentarte, Harry, o prefieres ejercitar la sangre para que vaya a tus piernas? –La chica preguntó con interés-  
-. Tu eres R.A.B.?  
-. Y quién más sino ella…? –Preguntó con cierta burla-, la reina de Inglaterra, acaso?  
-. Cómo te llamas?  
-. Consideraré eso un "no" a mi invitación… -La joven suspiró resignada mientras se servía un pastelillo y se lo comía-, Ein, rico… Pues, mi nombre es Romany… Romany Andrómeda Barnes… Aunque me pueden decir Romy…  
-. Barnes?, no se suponía que ustedes estaban… -Preguntaba Ron-  
-. Estirando la pata?, si… Mi abuela y yo éramos los únicos vivos, pero ella murió el año pasado de un infarto… -La chica movió las cejas en un gesto muy extraño-, pero al menos eso me sirvió para empezar a investigar del tema…  
-. Alto… Me marea la palabra "tema" –NA: Por qué será?- Podemos ponerle un…?  
-. Término… Buena idea, Ron… -La chica sonrió con cierto fastidio-, digámosle "la inmortalidad"  
-. Demasiado poco común –Replicó Hermione-  
-. Pues que sugieres, Hermione? –La joven preguntó serena mientras seguía comiendo-  
-. Reliquias…  
-. Si… No es mala idea… Bueno, como verán, mataron a mis padres cuando tenía eso de un año… Y bueno, yo… Me las arreglé para salvarme y aparecerme en la casa de mi abu… En París desde luego… Y en la biblioteca de Beauxbattons, cuando fui a estudiar allí, me puse a investigar sobre magia negra, hasta que encontré la forma en que Voldemort se mantenía con vida…  
-. Y cómo supiste que no era solo un ho… -Harry se corrigió- Una reliquia…?  
-. Allí es que la inteligencia hace gala en mi… Sin intenciones de ser muy alarde… Pero bueno… El punto es que Voldemort es demasiado creído… -En ese instante, Ron soltó una tos que parecía decir "y tú también"-, quizá más que yo –Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron, a lo que la chica sonrió satisfecha-, entonces me puse a investigar sobre los distintos números… El catorce tenía buenas posibilidades, pero Voldemort no hubiera podido dividir su alma en tantos pedazos… Le hubiera resultado mortal –La chica dijo con ironía-, el nueve es un número muy inestable para él, que yo sepa, nunca atacó ese día, quizá porque le recordaba su cumpleaños… Nueve de septiembre!!!… El seis era demasiado bajo para él… El siete era el único que concordaba, y además, parecía ir perfecto con su nivel de humanidad destruida –Finalizó la chica-  
-. Vale… -Harry parecía impresionado-, muy buena tu explicación…  
-. Lo sé… Seguro de que no quieres sentarte o comer… Eso tomará mucho, y además, eso te ayudará a no fastidiarte o a no distraerte

En ese instante, su sonrisa ligeramente divertida con una mezcla de burla fue reemplazada por una de ternura, de forma que todos miraron tras Harry y pudieron ver a la lechuza de plumas aplastadas

-. Blizz!!!, qué habíamos acordado? –Preguntó la chica cuando se colocó en su hombro y su lechuza chasqueó con el pico-, eres imposible… En fin –Su sonrisa volvía a ser creída y divertida-, qué dices?  
-. Será… -Dijo Harry, sentándose con algo de desconfianza-  
-. Las butacas no muerden, Harry -La chica sonrió-  
-. Pues a mi una me mordió... -Ron recordó con ceño fruncido-  
-. Eres un Weasley... Desde luego, no me sorprendería si tus hermanitos gemelos tienen algo que ver... -La chica sonrió con gentileza mientras el pelinegro al fin se sentaba-  
-. Es cierto! -Ron protestó-  
-. En fin, esta noche, tío Ojoloco –Ella era una pariente lejana de él por parte de su padre, pero le decía así porque resultaba menos complicado que decir "tatara tío yo no sé qué- vendrá a llevarme a la Orden  
-. Cuanto tiempo te quedarás aquí –Preguntó con interés Harry-  
-. Pues me voy a transferir al séptimo curso de Hogwarts  
-. Si?  
-. Si… -La chica sonrió-, entonces… Qué saben de… Las reliquias?  
-. Conocemos cinco por destruir… Una parte reside en Voldemort, otra en Nagini, su serpiente, otra en una reliquia de Hufflepuff…  
-. Y la otra es el medallón de Salazar Slytherin, eso sin añadir el libro de Rowena…  
-. Cuál libro? –Harry se veía interesado-  
-. Uno que llevo tiempo buscando… Luego les mostraré una foto… Ahora debemos hablar del medallón… De verdad, Harry, me siento muy mal por lo de Dumbledore… Es todo mi culpa, por haber sido una ingenua… En serio, fui una total idiota ingenua por no haber pensado en que otro, aparte de Voldemort, podría beber la poción!  
-. No importa, Romy… Lo importante es que podemos destruirlo…  
-. Si importa!!!, maté a Dumbledore…  
-. No fuiste tu, fue Severus Snape!… El lo hizo de manera muy elaborada que el seguro el ni se habría dado cuenta hasta estando sano!!! –Harry dijo con total convicción-  
-. Aún así…  
-. Nada… -Harry le cortó con cierta brusquedad-  
-. De acuerdo… Cuándo y dónde destruiremos la reliquia, Harry?  
-. En cuanto tengamos tiempo libre… Quizá en una semana… Como tenemos que ir a lo de La Madrigera a ayudar en la boda de Fleur y, de paso, verla…  
-. Oh, Fleur!!!, sabía que olvidaba algo… Bueno… Que más da… Tío Moody me podrá llevar allí antes, y con ustedes… De esa forma sigo con mi cuellecito sano y salvo…  
-. La conoces?  
-. Te recuerdo que estudié en Beauxbattons, Hermione…  
-. Si, cierto…  
-. En fin… Iré a comprar el regalo de Flemour… Nos veremos en La Madrigera…

Y sin más, la chica sonrió, para luego levantarse, con un último pastelito en la mano, guiñarles el ojo y salir de allí con paso elegante, totalmente olvidada de los vasos con cerveza de mantequilla, mientras que Ron, Harry y Hermione empezaron a darse un banquete con la comida que había dejado

**0o0– To be continued –0o0**

Y bien?, que les pareció?, contestenme en un review!, pero mientras, yo me dedicaré a apartar este "espaciecito" para los que me dejaron un review!

Anilec: Hola!!!, Me alegra que mi fic te haya gustado y parecido intrigante!!! -Ya lo sé, soy muy entusiasta ¬¬U-, aquí he dejado este cap... Que te pareció?, espero que sigas leyendolo y no te hartes... Porque por los "adelantitos" que me he hecho, va a estar muy interesante! ... Oficialmente, desde aquí el fic comienza a ser interesante... Así que no te desaparezcas ni permitas que el pánico escénico te invada, porque sino me vendrá a mi el miedo, eh!!!. Un besazo desde Venezuela y graxs por leerme!!!

Pedro I: Hola, Pedro!!!, es bueno ver todo lo que piensas, en especial que mi fic es interesante -Nunca lo hubiera creído de no haberlo leído!- y te haya gustado... Y en cuanto a mi Romy, no te preocupes... No le quitará el protagonismo a Harry, solo que como es un personaje nuevo, me encanta usarlo, pero ya se me está calmando el deseo de utilizarla para todo xD... Y conque tu pensaste en lo mismo que yo... Harry heredero de Gryffindor!!!, aunque también es el parcial de Slytherin... Lo que se puede hacer si eres heredero de dos casas... Da mucho material! xD. En fin... No te preocupes que tengo planificado hacer mucho con este fiction... Será muy largo -Careto mareado-, pero bastante entretenido... Y por cierto, gracias por tus sugerencias!!!, las tendré muy en cuenta... Si se te ocurren más ideas, dímelas... Sobre todo para entrenar con las pruebas de Voldy -Me da por decirle así... Amo los diminutivos, aunque quizá ya te habrás dado cuenta-, que no quedo muy clara con como hacer estas pruebas con Tom... Está bien?, en fin, espero con ansias tu proximo review... A ver que te pareció este capitulo!!!, un saludín!... Por cierto, seguro te habrás dado cuenta de que soy demasiado entusiasta y mi lengua habla de más... Así que tendrás que perdonar eso si te respondo un review -Careto avergonzado-, porque lo más probable es que hable tanto como ahora... Ahora si, un saludón y nos leemos!


	4. Desayuno en La Madriguera

Hermione está saltando la cuerda, mientras que Ron lee un libro naranja titulado "Los Chudley Channon a través del tiempo", con Harry a un lado, a quien le comenta las jugadas mientras el mismo pule su saeta de fuego… En una esquina, Romy está negociando con Dobby que le enseñe a su elfo doméstico, Dycos, lo que es la libertad y todo lo que ha hecho en la misma

Yo, sin embargo, miro todo ese desorden ligeramente pálida por la sorpresa y el miedo –Si, hasta alguien que se considera un Gryffindor/Ravenclaw puede sentir algo de miedo-, pues ellos están empezando a tener vida propia

-. Ciento cuarenta y siete… Ciento cuarenta y ocho…  
-. Hola!!!  
-. Ah!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione, de la sorpresa, se enredó con la cuerda y cayó al suelo de forma muy estrepitosa, a lo que sonrió con vergüenza, mientras que Ron se rió divertido y Harry intenta disimular una sonrisa divertida con solo verme, mientras que Romy me mira mal, aunque yo sé que es, ya que le he pillado un brillo en los ojos que parecía decir "Copiona", mientras que Dobby se había desaparecido

-. Hermione!, cuanto lo siento!  
-. Serás idi… Lica… -Hermione se apresuró a corregir, consciente de que algo "malo" le puede pasar si me insulta-  
-. Oh, por supuesto –Sonrío complacida-, Romy, mi creación, Harry, Ron, Hermione, creación de Rowling utilizadas en mi fic, además de lo que ustedes conozcan que sea obra suya –Suspiro decepcionado por no poseer los derechos de autora sobre ellos-… Pero eso si… Recuerden, siempre, que la idea es MÍA!!! –Expresión feroz en mi rostro, a la que ellos saltan y empiezan a esconderse cuanto pueden-  
-. Así es… -Corroboró una asustada Hermione (NA: Es que si me lo propongo, puedo dar mucho miedo!, pero eso ocurre raras veces)-  
-. En fin…  
-. Hoy venimos con un capítulo único… -Romy se ve muy entretenida-  
-. Estamos seguros de que lo disfrutarán al máximo… –Ron sonríe al pensar en que casi he superado los planes de los Gemelos Weasley-  
-. Así que esperamos que lo disfruten… -Harry les dedica esas sonrisas que hacen que todos se derritan (NA: Patético intento de soborno por parte mía… xD)-  
-. Y no se olviden de mandarnos reviews!!! –Hermione dice con voz mandona-  
-. Ay, si! –Romy se ve tentada a soltar un comentario sarcástico, pero se controla-, nos encanta leer sus comentarios!!!, aunque sean para… -Un pequeño ruidito seco, como si su "lado oscuro" luchase contra su serenidad- saludarnos!, nos animan…  
-. Hem, hem... -Carraspeo para llamar a Hermione para que la detenga antes de que meta la pata-  
-. Dónde está Umbridge?!!! –Harry y Ron se ven traumados de haberme oído-  
-. Seguro un sapo se la comió –Invento para que no me maten por imitarla-, cof, cof…  
-. Bien… Recuerden disfrutar el fic! –Hermione captó la intención y me guiña un ojo-  
-. Y no se olviden de dejarnos un review! –Ron sonríe-  
-. Aunque claro –Al fin Romy pierde la batalla-, si quieren seguir ocultándose tras las computadoras con sus capas invisibles para no darnos sus reviews… Si, los veo porque tengo el ojo loco de mi tío Moody!!! –Risa loca-, tranquilos, no les revelaré!!!  
-. Romy… Si es eso lo que acabas de hacer… -Yo sonrío como disculpándome-  
-. Oh… Rayos!!! –Romy se riñe mentalmente-  
-. Nos leemos!!! –Harry ríe divertido-

**0o0– 4 –0o0 **

**Desayuno en La Madriguera **

-. Por qué tu tío se tarda tanto? –Preguntó impaciente la castaña-

Romy le dirige una mirada dulcemente asesina a la interrogante, antes de armarse de paciencia y sonreír con una calma forzada y dedicarse enteramente a responder la pregunta sin sarcasmos –Al conocerles, se prometió dejar de ser tan sarcástica, pero era como si James Potter dejara de revolverse el cabello (NA: Momento… No lo hizo al morirse?) (NL: Oh, cállate y deja continuar a tu imaginación!!!)-

-. Querida… Todos sabemos que Ojoloco Moody es un auror extremada y totalmente paranoico… Seguro decidió venir vía Groenlandia, pero chocó contra un bloque de hielo y terminó vuelto una paleta humana…

En ese preciso instante, mientras todos sonreían al oír la descabellada teoría de Romy, Alastor Moody se apareció en mitad del bar sosteniendo una escoba en una mano y bastante congelado, chorreando agua por todas partes

-. Perdonen… Me estrellé con un témpano por volar demasiado bajo y me hundí en el fondo del agua… No me acordaba que era mago…

Todos rieron suavemente, claramente divertidos, a lo que el auror les miró indignado y la de cabellos castaños claroscuros siguió mirándole, sin saber si reírse o soltar un comentario algo irónico al que la pudiera oír

-. Parece que en verdad tengo dotes de adivinación… -Romy dijo, para luego ponerse a reír, también de forma suave, junto a los otros-

Al día siguiente, Hermione Granger amaneció a causa de los rayos solares, para luego vestirse decentemente –Con un elegante jersey azul cielo tejido a mano por la señora Weasley, arremangado y con un emblema de lo que parecía ser libros (Al verlo, había intentado matar a Ron, pues no le había quedado dudas de que el le había sugerido a su madre bordarle ese decorado) y unos jeans simples y desteñidos- y despertar a Romy

-. Abu… Cinco minutos más… -Dijo inconscientemente la casi dormida-  
-. Romy… Es hora de despertar… Debemos preparar la boda… -Empezó a ordenar la castaña-  
-. Vaaaaaaaale… -La chica bostezó-, enseguida bajo…

Hermione le asintió, para luego salir del lugar a comer y dejarla vestirse con ropa deportiva y terminar bajando bastante adormilada, lo suficientemente como para casi llevarse a Charlie Weasley atropellado cuando se tropezó con un escalón, pero por fortuna, el había resultado ser bastante fuerte y, debido a ello, cuando la sostuvo, no cayeron rodando por las escaleras –Aunque si dieron un traspié-

-. Ay, perdona… -La chica se disculpó, mientras se apoyaba en la pared y se frotaba el pie-, es que todavía no me he bebido el café…  
-. Mis ojos están viendo lo que ven?  
-. Si, tío Moody… La muy idiota de mi se tropezó por las escaleras…  
-. Y está siendo amable…  
-. Y eso que…? -Al instante ella se despertó de golpe-, oh!, Gracias por despertarme…  
-. El es tu tío? –Preguntó con interés Charlie mientras Moody se perdía escaleras abajo-  
-. Es larga historia…  
-. Charlie… -Romy iba a replicar que no se llamaba así- Soy Charlie Weasley…  
-. Por supuesto, Charlie… Es larga historia…  
-. No iré a ninguna parte…  
-. Ni siquiera a molestar a tu hermano por casarse? –La chica preguntó con cierta burla-  
-. El ya tiene a Fred, a George, a Ron y a Ginny molestándole, mientras que mi tía abuela Muriel intenta matar a Flegrr, digo… -El "sabía" que era su amiga, pues la había con ella el día anterior-  
-. Flemour?, si, lo sé –La chica sonrió mordaz-  
-. Exacto –Charlie parecía divertido y aliviado de no haber metido la pata en la boda-, y además, mi padre está intentando ayudarle y… Ya tendré mi oportunidad…  
-. No lo dudo… -La chica le guiñó un ojo-, vamos… Tengo hambre!!!  
-. Como si eso fuera algo nuevo!!! –Su tío soltó con sarcasmo desde el piso inferior-  
-. Deja en paz esas orejas extensibles! –La chica había enrojecido furiosamente-, qué no te basta con tu ojo?, vamos, Charlie…

Y sin más, la muchacha se lo llevó al piso inferior, donde aparecieron tomados de la mano, y apenas llegaron allí, la chica salió al jardín para encontrar una gran mesa en la que todos –Entiéndase con eso: Miembros de la orden del fénix, su tío, el trío dorado, los Weasley, los Delacour y amigos de ambas familias- estaban comiendo y compartiendo alegremente, aunque pudo notar como Ginny tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo mientras oía a Fleur hablar, pues estaba a su lado, entre ella y Gabrielle Delacour. Sonrió con pena, comprendiendo que había sido forzada a sentarse allí

-. Hasta que decides llegar!!!, Romy, ven aquí!  
-. Por supuesto… Nos vemos, Charlie… Flemour me espera…  
-. De acuerdo

La muchacha le sonrió pícaramente, para luego soltarse de Charlie e ir hacia la que la consideraba su "amiga", y ni bien se hubo sentado a su lado, se puso a escuchar una larga y monótona charla acerca de sus antepasadas veelas con fingido interés, mientras, desde lo lejos, Ron, Harry y Hermione la veían con interés y hablaban de ella con el profesor Lupin

-. Hablan de Romy?  
-. Entonces es de fiar?  
-. Esa pregunta a que viene, Harry?, acaso te gusta?  
-. No –Harry se sonrosó con una mezcla de vergüenza, pues sabía que si a Ginny le daba por creer eso, nada le haría cambiar de opinión, y fastidio-, nada más que me interesa saber de ella  
-. Por supuesto… -Lupin se percató de que hablaba en serio-, se llama Romany Barnes  
-. Y qué sabes de ella? –Ron preguntó sin siquiera pensar-  
-. Eso que significa?

Harry y Hermione miraron mal a un Ron ligeramente malhumorado y con las orejas rojas, pero la solución le llegó de golpe a la cabeza

-. Es que… Me gusta… –Admitió Ron, pensando "Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas"-  
-. Oh… Con razón… Para conocer a la futura Weasley –Harry y Ron asistieron como autómatas y Hermione hizo un sonido de desaprobación- Solo puedo decir que es bastante reservada, pero que vale la pena conocerla… Tiene todo un corazón… -Harry alzó una ceja, escéptico, Hermione se atragantó y Ron tosió-, bueno… A su estilo…  
-. Ya, vale…  
-. Es buena persona… Sus padres murieron en la misma fecha que los tuyos, Harry  
-. En serio? –Harry se había interesado de golpe-  
-. Si… Hubiera muerto de no ser porque se desapareció de golpe… Ni su abuela pudo explicárnoslo… Al día siguiente, hallaron a Rigel y a Jack muertos, lado a lado, en el valle de Roweniah de París… Parece que el asesino quiso entregarlos a la familia…  
-. Ja… Un mortífago con sentimientos? –Ron estaba divertido-, eso tengo que verlo!  
-. Un brindis!!! –Todos vieron a Charlie, que de pronto se había levantado en su silla, con cierto aire de borracho-  
-. Creo que el jugo tiene alcohol… -Hermione soltó-, con razón sabía tan raro… –La chica empezó a batir las manos, ansiosas-, ay, estaba rancándome… Aaay…  
-. Ya, vale... No es el fin del mundo, Hermione –Ron rodó los ojos, para luego susurrar a Harry-, apuesto a que fueron Fred y George  
-. Por mi hermano y por… Flemour!!!  
-. Es Fleur… –Corrigió la novia con una sonrisa divertida, creyendo que se debía a su borrachera, mientras que Bill le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su hermano-  
-. Bien… Les deseo el mejor glamour en su boda… Sin dudas que será tan… Oh… Ya me la imagino… Unos…  
-. Que excelente oportunidad estás aprovechando, Charlie –Interrumpió con burla la de ojos azul grisáceo, de forma que todos la miraron-  
-. Si, que buena oportunidad! –Molly Weasley se veía indignada-

Algo había en la ojiazul –Pues de solo tomar su café matutino, Romy había vuelto a su antigua forma de ser- que hizo que Charlie reaccionase un poco y se bajase de la mesa, dejando de llamar la atención y, milagrosamente, se olvidase de decir un brindis totalmente indignante para los Delacour –De milagro!!!- (NA: Me siento indignada… Yo quería oírle!!!) (NC: Y ver como hacía el ridículo?!!!, olvídalo, conozco tu respuesta)

-. El día ha sido salvado… Romy uno, lunáticos cero –La chica brindó, y todos los de la orden del fénix rieron alegremente al conocerla tan bien y saber a que se refería, mientras que Fleur y unos pocos la miraron confundidos-  
-. Romy?, qué pasa?  
-. Nada importante, Fleur –Romany le guiñó un ojo-  
-. Oh… Mirala… Es tan… -Ron intentaba disimular con Remus-  
-. Sarcástica? –Apuntó Hermione, que al igual que Harry y Ron, no había comprendido-  
-. Hermione!!! –Ron le miró mal-, qué modos de hablar así de mi chica!!!  
-. No es tuya!!! –Le reprochó roja de la ira Hermione, aunque solo Remus notó que sus ojos estaban vidriosos-  
-. Uhm… Chicos… Están alzando la voz –Les advirtió Harry-  
-. Ya se parecen a Lily y a James –Remus susurró a Harry-

Hermione miró mal a Ron, quien se sintió turbado… Ahora que todo estaba empezando a ir tan bien, y de pronto el tiene que soltar la pregunta que desencadenó todo ese problema…

-. Por qué soy tan idiota, profesor Lupin?  
-. Es Remus, Ron… ¿Y qué tiene Hermione que ver en todo…?, Oh…  
-. Me gusta la chica, si… Pero Hermione… -Ron sonrió tontamente-  
-. Quédate con Hermione… Total, según me contó que cree Ojoloco, como que a ella le gusta otro…  
-. Es bueno hablar contigo, Remus!!! –Ron se veía de mejor humor-, accio!!!

Dos papas ahumadas salieron al encuentro del plato de Ron ni bien este hubo conjurado las palabras, para luego seguirlas un pedazo de pernil y así consecutivamente, hasta que tuvo apilada una buena cantidad de comida, a lo que Hermione rodó los ojos, ya de mejor humor, Harry suspiró pensando que su amigo nunca cambiaría y Remus pensó con melancolía en Sirius y James, que siempre se atiborraban de cuanta comida se asomase en sus narices

En la mesa de allá, sin embargo, Romany Barnes estaba charlando alegremente con Fleur, soltando, raras veces en que la misma la criticaba, leves insultos sarcásticos a la misma pero de forma tan delicada que ni la misma los comprendía, y solamente hubiera logrado entenderlos si Bill hubiera podido ser capaz de no sentirse compasivo por su futura mujer, que, al parecer, adoraba a su "amiga", mientras que Ginny reía divertida, ya de mejor humor, pues ella había sabido agradarle, y su hermana le miraba con ceño fruncido, pero como siempre había intentado decirle eso y ella la ignoraba, al final había terminado harta de su trato y no quiso protegerla más…

Tras desayunar completo –Y repetir la comida-, Molly Weasley –Con aire cansado pero satisfecho- empezó a repartir órdenes y grupos para la preparación de la boda

**0o0– To be continued –0o0**

Apenas pueda descargar el siguiente capítulo, prometo que lo cuelgo!!!, pero como que hay problemas en la línea que me imposibilitan continuar ¬¬U. En fin, los leo en el siguiente cap, y recuerden: Los reviews son una excelente fuente de inspiración, aunque si no la encuentro en ese sitio, me iré a la TV, al cine u a otro lugar y obtendré la inspiración allí... Así que ya saben... Los reviews serán aceptados con gusto, y si no, siempre pueden seguir leyendo con la seguridad de que no tengo rencores con ustedes

Ahora voy a responder mis reviews!

Anilec: Hola de nuevo!, que si Harry aceptará a Romy?, en qué plan, si se podría saber?, yo pienso hacerlo en plan misterioso (Eso quiere decir: Desconocido para ustedes)… Aunque ahora me viene a la mente una montaña rusa –No preguntes por qué, yo también desconozco la respuesta-, pero ten por seguro que el si la aceptará en su bando . En fin, aquí está el nuevo capitulo, y pronto dejaré el que viene, eso si Fanfiction Net me permite publicarlo, porque como que están habiendo problemas para colocarlos ¬¬. Te dejo. Saludines y besos ;)

Pedro I: Un capítulo corto jejejej… U… Me siento avergonzada xD… Espero no te molestes con este cap, porque me pareció más corto… Aunque eso si, espera al que viene… Además de largo, está precioso! –Ya sé… Me puso demasiado emotiva xDDD- y quería subirlo junto a unos de otro fic, pero no puedo… Hay problemas, y, de fortuna, tenia guardado este documento… Aunque estoy molesta por no publicar mis caps ¬¬. En fin, me he desviado del review –Una voz en mi cabeza dice "Que novedad!", déjame callarla… Ya está-, sobre Gin y Harry… Verás que les tengo planeado –Este mes estoy algo malvada O.o-, pero te prometo que será algo bueno, porque lo cierto es que soy indiferente con esta pareja –Otra vez la voz en mi mente: "Eres indiferente con todo"-… Y en cuanto a la teoría de sangre y herencia de Slytherin… Yo opino más que, de alguna forma, con lo que ocurrió, Lily se sacrificó por Harry, y cuando el utilizó la maldición asesina (Voz de mi mente: Voldemort!!!, Asesino, asesino!!!), esta exige un gran sacrificio, casi de la sangre, al igual que el de Lily, y cuando los dos se mezclaron… Una mezcla perfecta de sangre (Risa siniestra), y ahora son casi hermanos, con la transferencia de sangre que Harry hizo en el cuarto libro… (He perdido mis cabales O.o)… En fin, volveré a la realidad antes de que me venga un ataque de verdadera paranoia. He leido tu fic y se ve muy interesante!, a ver cuando lo continuas ;)… Y gracias por la sugerencia de la espada, aunque lo cierto es que estoy enamorada de las varitas, pero siempre existe otros medios alternativos de ataque, y los tendré en cuenta para las búsquedas… Y te complaceré con una espada!!! ;D. Un saludín xD

A todos: Nos leemos ni bien pueda descargar el siguiente cap!!! ;)


	5. Una boda no muy ordinaria

Bien… Este es un capitulo bastante… Interesante, sentimental, emotivo?, la verdad es que no encuentro palabras para describirlo… -NC: Y eso que lo escribiste!-. Como todos habrán supuesto, sea bien o sea mal, os doy una pista: Es el de la boda, y como yo solo he estado en unas pocas hace mucho, pues… No se pueden decir que mis recuerdos son de los más frescos, cierto?

En fin, espero que este capitulo les guste o, por lo mínimo, sea algo digno de haber sido leído, porque lo cierto es que a mi me costó mucho hacerlo –De acuerdo, lo admito, he ido a bodas recientemente, pero no es fácil hacerlas al estilo mágico y que, sin embargo, se vea muy realista, además de que no presté ni atención ni tantito de algo en las bodas… Así que… Ya pueden imaginarse mi cara de vergüenza…- y a la vez, me entretuvo bastante… -Ya sé, soy rara… No es necesario que me lo digan jejejej-, y bueno… Léanlo y ya me dirán su opinión…

-. Y el disclaimer qué? –Mi conciencia pregunta con la voz de Hermione-  
-. Aléjate de Hermione Granger!, no es buena influencia para ti…  
-. Lo que sea, pero… Y el disclaimer?  
-. Estoy fastidiada de repetirlo, pero ya que tanto lo necesitan… Nada de lo de Rowling es mío, nada de lo mío es de Rowling… Se capta?  
-. No del todo…  
-. Oh, cállate…  
-. Pero si los más despistados necesitan aclaración, Sara!!!  
-. Muchas gracias por hacerme sentir culpable –Miro mal a mi conciencia (Estoy ante el espejo)-, ni Harry, ni Ron ni Hermione ni las cosas que puedan reconocer de Rowling es mío, pero mis conjuros y los personajes inventados son… Conciencia!!!  
-. Pom, pom, pom… -La conciencia empieza a tamborillear-  
-. MÍOS!!!…  
-. Y el fic… Por qué lo creaste?  
-. Por aburrimiento… Quería entretenerme y dar a conocer mi "obra de arte"… Feliz?  
-. Si!!!  
-. Pues ahora que Doña "Tienes que mejorar todo" conciencia está satisfecha, supongo que podemos comenzar… Cierto?  
-. … -El público me mira no muy seguro-  
-. Oh, por Merlín… No les mataré… Ni aunque sigan invisibles… Ahora… Podemos empezar?  
-. Si!!!!!!!! –Público anónimo y no anónimo-  
-. Perfecto… -Suspiro cansado-, telón… TELÓN!!!

El telón se corre, revelando…

A mi con un micrófono!!!, y tranquilos, que no pienso hacer karaoke, solamente decir unas palabras a los que me dejaron reviews, y para los que se quieran adelantar, recuerden que solo deben buscar el titulo, que está centrado y en negrita ;)

Kyra: Otra lectora, pues bienvenida eres!!!, es bueno saber que no somos solo dos en el planeta "Cacería de los Horcruxes" !, me alegra ver que mi historia te atrapó enseguida y te pareció interesante, aunque creo que con este capítulo empalagoso ya no vas a pensar lo mismo U... Conque un don?, me he ruborizado a no poder más Oo... Creí muchas cosas, pero que tu lo consideres un don me ha dejado muy honrada, muchas gracias! U -Merlín, sigo roja!!!-, y en cuanto a tus preguntitas, encantada de responderlas... Ron y Hermione seran pareja (Es que me encanta verlos... Será que estoy obsesionada con las parejas que se pelean O.o?), aunque si, Ron y Luna también hace una pareja interesante y aún más explosiva, pero sigo RWHG forever!... Y en cuanto a mi Romy -Aish... Me he vuelto "algo" posesiva-, prometido que le pondré un chico lindo , aunque estoy en un dilema... Crear un new personaje, poner a Malfoy (Porque aunque me cae algo mal por lo que le ha hecho a mi Harry, es guapo y su arrogancia me divierte xD) o algo del estilo, así que los consejos son bienvenidos! -Sips... Se me olvidó pedir disculpas por mi palabrerío... Pero ya tu me dirás si no te gusta que hable tanto o si xD-... Y, bueno... La despistada de mi -Sips, soy despistada a veces- necesita que le aclares algo... Dijiste "cierto Weasley", así que... A cuál te refieres?... Espero verte en el proximo cap, y si no... Soy comprensiva!!! . Bienvenida de nuevo y gracias por dejarme un review tan lindo y largo!!! ;)

Pedro I: Un review cortito o.O..., pero al menos dejaste!!!, espero que este cap -Ultra largo, para los ansiosillos, aunque advierto que no me hago responsable porque no necesiten azucar de más en el café- te guste más que los anteriores, porque a mi me ha dejado ultra sentimental... Aaish... Me recuperé!!! xD... Estoy medio loca, así que ignora mis idioteces ;)... Diviertete con la lectura

Anilec: Yai... Era de esperar que preguntase por ti, después de todo fuiste la primera en dejarme un review... No te he leído en este cap, pero si sigues por aquí, espero que te guste

Anonimos: Sips... Capitulo ultra empalagoso para los románticos!!!, sugiero tener los pañuelitos a mano -Aunque dudo que esto les cause lágrimas... Salvo que sean ultra románticos- y un café ultra amargo, pues este tiene mucha azucar -Cortesía de "azucar de noche atontada o ADNA CORP"-, y que, por supuesto, no tengan la flojera -O el pánico- de dejarme un review... Un saludín y beshos!!

**0o0– 5 –0o0  
****Una boda no muy ordinaria**

A los ojos de Molly Weasley y la futura Weasley platina –Entiéndase con eso Fleur Delacour-, la decoración había quedado perfecta, y no solo eso, sino que superaba los límites de su imaginación –NA: Ooooh!!!-, mientras que todos se veían muy agotados por todo lo que habían hecho… En especial el joven Bill Weasley, que había hecho una y otra cosa, todo por orden de su madre y su mujer

-. Querido, tráeme hielo –Ordenaba Molly-  
-. Corazón, tráeme acebo –Ordenaba Fleur-  
-. Príncipe azulito, me traerías agua…  
-. Más agua por aquí, por favor, Billie!!!

Así siguieron pidiéndole cosas, hasta que tuvieron todo un hermoso salón de bodas decorado con burbujas flotantes –Dentro de la cual, por cortesía oculta de los gemelos Weasley, habían pastillas sangra narices, para el mareo y para el sueño, las cuales serían soltadas a la medianoche-, hermosas estatuillas de hielo –Como que Fleur estaba obsesionada con ello-, mientras que los deshechos se habían vuelto en preciosas flores azules y rojas

Los detalles, rojo vino, dorados y azules, sentaban precioso en todo el lugar, mientras que las diferentes comidas eran en parte francesas y en parte londinenses, por supuesto, la mayor parte eran galletas y dulces extraños, aunque a veces se lograban ver tequeños

La boda había sido hermosa… La tía – abuela Muriel le había dado a la joven Delacour una preciosa tiara de plata con diamantes incrustados, de forma que estos formaban una constelación diamantina que brillaba como nunca en la cabeza de Fleur, y sin dudas, le sentaba precioso con su vestido sin mangas, corto y blanco brillante, con diminutas partículas plateadas esparcidas en todo el traje –Obra de Romy-

Bill, sin embargo, pese a que se veía ligeramente desfigurado, se veía bastante bien con su traje azul noche, ligeramente sonrojado y tembloroso debido a los nervios que le ocasionaba casarse con la "chica de sus sueños" –NA: No debería ser "veela de sus pesadillas"?. NC: Sara!!!-

Todos lloraban, especialmente las mujeres. Algunas –Como Ginny y Hermione-, resignadas porque Bill se casaba con esa veela… Otras por celos… Otras, como Molly, que estaba tan emocionada y se abrazaba a la tía abuela Muriel –Que llevaba un espantoso conjunto morado y azul con plumas- y también lloraba, a causa de la emoción de que se sumaban Weasley en la numerosa familia

Harry y Ron, sin embargo, esperaban ansiosos a que la ceremonia de la boda terminase, el primero para bailar con Ginny, el segundo para comer –NA: En serio?, que sorpresa!- y bailar con cuantas chicas se le cruzasen en su camino

-. Por la palabra de Merlín, los declaro marido y mujer… Puede besar a la novia –Ron despertó de su sueño y espero con ansias a que Bill la besase, pero se tardaba mucho por los nervios-  
-. Por Merlín, Bill!, bésala de una vez!!!

La mayoría de los Weasley, Delacour y compañía rodaron los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se debía ese arranque, mientras que Hermione se limitó a soltar una risita tonta y Harry a mirarle mal justo cuando Bill cumplía con el tan deseado deseo de Ron y besaba a su mujer

-. Bien… Esta ceremonia ha concluido

Apenas el mago dijo esas palabras, Ron se abalanzó hacia la fuente de comida, al igual que Gabrielle Delacour, Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody y algunos otros desconocidos, en donde empezó a devorar la comida que conocía

Hermione, sin embargo, se puso a bailar con Victor Krum –A quien Fleur había invitado a la boda-, mientras que Harry, un tanto nervioso, se acercó a Ginny, que vestía un hermoso vestido de dama de honor dorado con estrellas como detalles, quien miró a Harry con una serena sonrisa… Solo ella podía ser así tras el haberla dejado… Dulce, serena e inocente

-. Gin… Quieres bailar conmigo?  
-. Por supuesto, Harry… Tienes mi autorización, Luna…

Luna Lovegood hizo un gesto de "oh, igual lo hubiera hecho si tu no me lo hubieras permitido" con la mano, para luego volverse a Harry y guiñarle un ojo a la par en que se dirigía a la zona de arboledas, a la que nadie tenía acceso, por lo que miró interrogante a Ginny Weasley, que se encogió de hombros

-. Dije algo de haber visto allí a un Snorkak de cuerno arrugado –Respondió como si nada Ginny-, y como ella quería verificarlo, le permití ir…

Harry rió divertido al imaginarse lo que haría Luna por allí, de forma que volvió su mirada a Ginny, quien también tenía una sonrisa divertida, indicando que ambos habían pensado lo mismo respecto a esa rubia de cabello enredado y muy sucio

-. Bailemos… -Ginny sonrió-

El de gafas sonrió, para luego tenderle una mano y empezar a bailar en la pista de baile con ella, ambos observando, felices, a las diferentes parejas… Ron bailaba "de casualidad" con Hermione, ambos muy satisfechos y pegados, Remus bailaba alegre y de forma muy animada con Tonks, mientras que Fleur y Bill parecían bailar en la luna, totalmente distraídos en los ojos del otro, al igual que Molly y Arthur, la primera todavía llorando de la emoción

-. Mira a tu tía – abuela  
-. Ein?

Harry le dio una vuelta a Ginny, de forma que esta pudiera ver a Muriel bailar de forma muy animada con Ojoloco Moody, a lo que ella rió alegremente… Era más que claro que ambos seguían queriéndose y tratándose como si nunca se hubieran separado… A excepción de la regla fundamental del beso…

-. Eso es una tregua… Verdad?  
-. Si… -Harry miró sus ojos castaños-  
-. Vas a volver…  
-. Apenas termine con Voldemort –Harry finalizó-, te lo prometo, Gin…  
-. Más te vale, Harry James Potter Evans…  
-. Me gustan tus ojos… Son como dos almendras… Y tu cabello… Como el fuego… Y tu piel… Tan suave como un pétalo de una rosa… Me gusta todo en ti, Gin… -Harry suspiró-, oh, Gin… Como me gustaría seguir contigo…  
-. Esta noche es una tregua… Tu mismo lo dijiste… Podemos hacer lo que queramos hoy…

Harry miró a los ojos de Ginny, que expresaban más que decisión… Expresaban devoción, ilusión y deseos de besarle… Sonrió y cumplió con su deseo…

Sus labios se acercaron y se besaron suavemente, con las lenguas jugueteando con pasión y deseo… Un festín de hermosos sentimientos era lo que se desarrollaba entre ellos y se manifestaban con total claridad, como si más nunca lo fuesen a volver a hacer… A cada segundo, el aire se consumía de forma deliciosa, hasta que no quedó más que volver a la superficie

Ambos se sonrieron dulcemente, sin percatarse de que todo el mundo les veía, cada uno sintiendo sensaciones diferentes… Ron quería matarle, Hermione le explicaba que hacían, con lo compresiva y sensible que era, había captado lo que ellos habían hecho, algunos eran indiferentes –Como Bill y Fleur, que se hallaban en la luna, mientras que los que no les conocían no les importaba tanto-, Nimpha y Remus sonreían, pues ambos habían captado lo mismo que Hermione, Arthur se hallaba sencillamente atónito, a Molly le caían más lágrimas de la emoción de que su pequeña fuese novia del que quería adoptar como a un hijo, Gabrielle y algunas fanáticas jovenes de Harry miraba mal a Ginny, mientras que Romy sonreía tristemente mientras pensaba en sus padres y los gemelos Weasley estaban preparando una jugarreta para felicitar a los novios por haber vuelto –Pues no sabían que era una tregua-

-. Te amo… -Harry susurró a la oreja de Ginny-  
-. Y quién dijo que yo no, Harry? –La pelirroja devolvió sonriente-  
-. Te juro por mis padres que volveré ni bien Lord Voldemort sea destruido… Y no moriré… Y si lo haré, me lo llevaré conmigo  
-. Dicho como el digno hijo de los Potter y sobrino de Sirius Black –Ginny tenía una sonrisa melancólica-  
-. Mmmm…  
-. Qué?  
-. Dumbledore me dijo lo mismo hace dos años… -Harry suspiró-  
-. Harry…  
-. No importa… -Harry sonrió con la tristeza claramente manifestada en sus ojos verde esmeralda-, es solo que… Cuando dijiste eso… Me tomaste por sorpresa, Gin… No me lo esperaba… -El chico le dedicó una cálida sonrisa-, pero que se hará, Gin Gin…  
-. En un principio, no llamarme Gin Gin –La chica dijo con una media sonrisa justo cuando Harry le dio una vuelta muy complicada-, no me gusta!  
-. Eres muy infantil…  
-. Y tu muy fastidioso –Ginny replicó a su vez-  
-. Gin!!!  
-. Es la verdad! –Ginny se defendió mientras le sacaba la lengua-, a que no me atrapas!!!

Y sin más, la pelirroja echó a correr, aunque lo cierto era que Harry se había reconocido ganador de antemano, pues con esos tacones de aguja completamente estrechos y altos era prácticamente imposible que lograse huir con facilidad, además de que el de gafas contaba con la habilidad de buscador

-. Ya verás, Gin!!!

Entre las parejas que bailaban y susurraban distraídamente, dos personas corrían y reían alegremente, uno anteojudo amenazando a una pelirroja que, difícil pero hábilmente, corría por el lugar, como una snitch escurridiza con tacones bastante peliagudos y sin alas

-. Cómo puede Ginny correr con esos tacones? –Preguntó Remus a su novia-  
-. Algunas tenemos talento, Remus –Nimpha le sonrió-  
-. No lo dudo, Nimpha… -Lupin sonrió a su novia-  
-. Mañana es luna llena, no?  
-. Cómo lo supiste?  
-. Qué clase de novia sería si no conociese a mi novio?  
-. Pues, sin dudas, no serías mi Nimpha

Ambos se sonrieron dulcemente mientras bailaban, pero de pronto, la música cambió por una más entusiasta, como para bailar en una discoteca –Otra cortesía de los Gemelos Weasley-, de forma que el romántico momento se interrumpió para así ambos mirar suspicazmente a los dos pelirrojos, quienes sonreían como angelitos mientras Molly Weasley empezaba a enloquecer y gritar amenazas

Hermione, sin embargo, había aprovechado el momento para alejarse de un Ron que se veía decepcionado por esta haberle abandonado para ir a por Victor "Vicky" Krum, el búlgaro

-. Decepcionado, Ron? –Preguntó una cálida voz-  
-. Romy!!!  
-. Pronto ocurrirá…  
-. De qué hablas? –Ron había enrojecido hasta la raíz del pelo-  
-. Tu sabes muy bien de que hablo, Weasley

Romany le guiñó un ojo, evidentemente divertida, para luego marcharse de allí, esa vez en dirección a Charlie y a su tío Moody, quienes la llamaban alegremente, cosa que le causaba curiosidad

-. Si? –La chica se acercó con su habitual sonrisa creída y divertida-  
-. Ehm… Pues… -Romy pudo notar que las orejas de Charlie estaban algo rojas y le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su tío, por lo que miró sospechosamente a Moody, como si el le hubiera hecho algo-, no sé tu nombre…  
-. Recuerda nuestro… -Moody calló al instante cuando recibió una gélida mirada por parte de los dos-, pero si es Muriel!!! –Y sin más, huyó hacia la extravagante anciana-  
-. Pues… Soy Romany Barnes, pero puedes decirme Romy  
-. Un placer, Romy… Bailamos…  
-. Si prometes no tropezarte conmigo, es todo un trato  
-. Si fuiste tu la qué… -Romy le dedicó una mirada que indicaba que debía callar-, trato!  
-. Bien…

Mientras tanto, en la arboleda en que Luna Lovegood se había metido para buscar lo que había denominado "Snorkak de cuerno arrugado", ella había terminado encontrándose con Neville "de casualidad" –NA: Por qué sospecho que Ginny tuvo que ver en todo eso?-, -NC: Oh, deja de arruinar las sorpresas!!!-

-. Snokim –Exclamó Luna, que evidentemente había bautizado de antemano al animal-  
-. Ein? –Neville había palidecido-  
-. Oh, Neville!!! –Luna hizo un intento de retocarse el cabello-, ehm… Qué haces aquí?  
-. Ginny me lanzó aquí… No sé como, pero…  
-. Gin?, nuestra Gin?  
-. Si –Neville ya había entrado más en confianza-  
-. Ya sabía yo que era raro que ella hubiese visto un Snorkak… Ella no es tan abierta como nosotros, los Lovegood –La chica soltó un suspiro tipo Trelawney-  
-. Quieresbailarconmigo?  
-. Ein?  
-. Digo… Quisieras… -Neville enrojecía furiosamente- Bailar… Conmigo?  
-. Por supuesto! –La chica sonrió con emoción-, aquí o…?  
-. Aquí… No me gusta la bulla de afuera  
-. Perfecto –La rubia sonreía como nunca-, Pero hay un problema, Neville… -La rubia dijo con la cabeza gacha-  
-. Cuál?  
-. Yo… No sé bailar…  
-. No te preocupes –Neville sonreía ya más tranquilo-, solo deja que te lleve  
-. Bien!!!!!!!!!!! –La rubia estaba radiante-

En ese instante, ambos empezaron a bailar, pero no torpemente, pese a que no eran buenos en ello… Bailaban según sus instintos les dictaban y no cometían errores, como si tuviesen una perfecta combinación mental, como si fuesen uno solo… Por ello reían alegres, por ello hablaban tranquilamente y por ello daban, mentalmente, las gracias a Ginny Weasley

Sin embargo, Harry, que perseguía a Ginny, se tropezó con Gabrielle Delacour, derramándole así su copa de champagne en su vestido, a lo que alejó de su mente a la pelirroja de ojos castaños y le prestó atención a la chica de pelo plateado que se había parado ante el y la ayudó a secarse la parte que había manchado con el champagne

-. Perdona, perdona…  
-. No es problema… -Gabrielle sonrió con algo de resignación-  
-. Déjame ver –Harry le apuntó con su varita- scourgiffy… Listo…  
-. Gracias…  
-. Lo siento de…  
-. No importa…  
-. Pero…  
-. Si quieres compensármelo… Podemos bailar… -Gabrielle sonrió muy insinuante-  
-. Eh, yo estoy…  
-. Harry!!! –Ginny había notado que se hallaba en apuros-, a qué no me atrapas!  
-. Lo siento, pero debo conservar mi orgullo… Con permiso, Mademoiselle Delacour

Y sin más, Harry echó a correr tras la pelirroja, dejando atrás a una indignada Gabrielle Delacour y, de paso, arruinando sus planes de darle una copa de champagne con algo de Amortentia

En un rincón apartado, sin embargo, un pelirrojo de rostro serio miraba todo, un tanto melancólico, sin decidirse a felicitar a su hermano y marcharse o simplemente verlo todo desde un plano alejado…

-. Deberías ir… -El pelirrojo se volvió al que le había hablado, Charlie Weasley, a quien Romy acompañaba con una sonrisa-  
-. Yo… Este…  
-. Quizá no tengas otra oportunidad para que te disculpen –Romy recitó sabiamente-, además, tu hermano no todos los días se casará  
-. Pero cuídate de Fred y George…  
-. Oh, si, porque lo más seguro es que intentarán probar sus surtidos en ti…  
-. Gracias…

Percy Weasley tomó aliento, asintió con decisión y sin más, se acercó a su hermano y a su esposa, el primero que le miró entre enojado, sorprendido y feliz, la segunda que le miró con una sencilla sonrisa de felicidad, pues estar con su marido lo era todo para ella

-. Felicidades…  
-. Percy… Quédate… -Bill dijo justo cuando se iba a marchar-  
-. Lo siento, pero no puedo… No sin antes no haberme ganado su perdón… -Y sin más, Percy Weasley se desapareció ante las miradas enfadadas de Arthur, los Gemelos Weasley, la mirada atónita de Ron y una sonrisa algo triste por parte de Molly y Ginny-

Todos esa noche se divirtieron, rieron, lloraron, hablaron, recibieron con gusto las cortesías de los Gemelos Weasley y bailaron, algunos con trajes de gala, algunos extravagantes –Os suena?-, otros simplemente se dedicaron a olvidar un futuro negro que se extendía ante ellos como un dementor dispuesto a darles un beso, y se dedicaron a disfrutar de ese último día de una paz dorada… Porque lo cierto era que al día siguiente, la guerra comenzaría

**0o0– To be continued –0o0**

Y entonces?, se me fue la olla con este cap? -Tiemblo de miedo, rogando por no recibir ningun howler con un quejido por haber hecho un capítulo muy empalagoso-, estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que no deben dejar de mandarme un howler, un maleficio (Salvo el avada kedavra... Todavía busco un escudo decente) o cosas agradables, como flores, cartas, chocolates (Uhmmm... Sobre todo esto) y cosas del estilo, sean malas o buenas, porque me gustaría saber en qué debo mejorar ...

Nos vemos en el próximo cap... Y recuerden... Un comentario... Please! -Carita ilusionada-... Los dejo ;)


	6. El Valle de Godric

Una muchacha –Yo xDDD- escribe una carta en su despacho, bastante inmersa en lo suyo, evitando cuanto puede el escribir un error que pueda fastidiar a su receptor… La carta dice

«Querido lector»  
«Seguro que ya veías venir este capítulo después del que he puesto, eh?, pero lo cierto es que todo mi… Como lo digo…» -La escritora suspira desesperada mientras intenta pensar- «sentimentalismo creativo… Si, creo que es eso lo que se ha ido de vacaciones por un tiempo, y lo cierto es que la boda fue un capítulo demasiado absorbente, hasta el punto en que me quedé un poco fría para inventar capítulos dulces, pero quizá eso sirva para esta historia… Total, se supone que en este fic no todo es color rosa, no?…» –La autora niega suavemente con la cabeza, pensando¿Y cómo va serlo?-  
«Me ha costado horrores –Y de verdad que hablo en serio!- escribir este capítulo, lo he modificado constantemente, hasta que me he quedado lo más satisfecha posible con este capítulo, pero aún así, siento que falta algo… Pero recuerda, por favor, que yo no soy buena para fics angustiosos!!!» –La autora sonríe al pensar: A menos que se trate de que deba presentar un examen… Allí si se me ocurren todas las clases de paranoias angustiosas-  
«Espero que al menos te guste a ti… Porque lo cierto es que yo no me siento muy satisfecha con el resultado…»

«Saludos»  
«Sara Nuñez Casanova»

La autora relee la carta y sonríe satisfecha, pues al fin algo de todo lo que ha escrito con respecto al capítulo seis le gusta… Y eso es su introducción –Menuda bobada la que piensa mi cabeza… Un día algo le gusta, al día le parece pésimo… Nunca me comprenderé u.u-

-. Hem, hem… -Escucho una familiar voz-  
-. Si, Dolores…?  
-. Me hizo el trabajo?  
-. Cuál?, el de alimentar a los sapos? –Alzo una ceja, interrogante-  
-. No… -Ella me mira con desdén y yo le miro con frialdad-, mi fic  
-. Ein?  
-. El fic que estás escribiendo… Ya sabes… Harry Potter y la Cacería de los Horcruxes  
-. Aclaremos algo, Umbridge… Ese es MI fic… Ni tuyo ni de nadie…  
-. Y mis personajes qué?  
-. Aclaremos otra cosa, viejo sapo… -Umbridge ahoga un gemido ofendido- Lo que tu reconozcas en MI fic es de Rowling, lo que es INVENTADO, así como la IDEA, es MÍO… Capisce, Dolores?  
-. Serás idiota, verdad… Eres mi empleada!, por lo…  
-. Mmmm… Dolores… –La interrumpo desconsideradamente-  
-. Qué?  
-. Tu segundo nombre, es acaso "De cabeza"  
-. No!!! –Umbridge está roja de ira-, Es Jane  
-. En serio… Porque te sienta muy bien: Dolores de Cabeza Umbridge…  
-. Estás despedida!!!  
-. No puedes despedirme… –Sonrisa divertida-, yo soy la autora, yo soy la creadora de este fic… Por lo tanto… Frag stum

Una humareda verde cubre a mi supuesta jefa, quien de pronto se ha vuelto en un asqueroso sapo rosado –Como ella siempre usa el rosa…- con algo de barba que croa asustada…

-. Creo que a Snape te encantará destriparte… -Agarro unos polvos de mi escritorio y lo lanzo a la chimenea-, SEVERUS SNAPE!!!

Al instante, el profesor pálido de cabellos grasientos y nariz ganchuda con ojos negros, tan profundos como un frío pozo sin fin aparece rodando de la chimenea y me mira con bastante interés mientras se sacude el polvo y mancha mi alfombra roja y verde –Como es de esperar, le estoy viendo con ceño fruncido-

-. QUEJICUS!!! –Mi paciencia no puede más-, deja de ensuciar a mi alfombra!!!  
-. Perdone, señorita Nuñez… Me solicitaba?  
-. Quieres matar a Umbridge de la forma más dolorosa que se te ocurra…? –El sapo rosado, que no se puede escapar de un círculo de fuego, croa con desesperación-  
-. Si!!! –Snape parece excitado con la idea-  
-. Aquí la tienes!  
-. Gracias, Srta. Nuñez  
-. Es todo un placer… Adiós, Snape…

Snape se marcha con el sapo rosado y barbudo en sus manos, dejándome sola de nuevo, de forma que rodeo mi escritorio, abro mi carta de unos cuantos centímetros y añado un par de párrafos más

«PD: Recuerda que lo que te parece conocido es de Rowling y lo que es nuevo o inventado es totalmente mío, así como la idea»

-. Perfecto!!! –Sonrisa complacida-, ahora sí… Fanfiction!

Mi lechuza, blanca y negra con ojos azules –Los colores de la página XD- se pone delante de mí y extiende la pata mientras yo se la doy y sonrío con complación

-. Ya está listo… Tienes una copia para todo el que quiera leerla… Cuídate de los plagiadores –Le guiño un ojo- y si se copian de la carta… Elimínalos!

La lechuza me mira con cara de "Si, mi general", antes de partir y empezar a tirar las cartas a los que piden una

**0o0– 6 –0o0  
****El Valle de Godric**

Temprano, muy temprano –Como a eso de las cuatro de la mañana-, Hermione obligó a todos a despertarse… Ron opuso resistencia al principio, Harry se puso las pilas al instante, pues el más que nadie deseaba ver su viejo hogar, y Romy se levantó con pesadez para luego preparar el desayuno con alarmante rapidez –Panquecas con jamón, queso y miel acompañadas por un zumo de naranja-

-. Las maletas listas…? –Romy, encargada de regular el viaje, interrogaba-  
-. Si…  
-. Bien… Las mandaré de una vez… Tienen algo que necesitarán llevar siempre a mano

Ron Weasley no tardó en ir a su baúl y sacar una bolsa de comida –Todos le miraron como "Que novedoso!, tu con la comida!"-, mientras que Harry sacó su capa invisible y un abrigo que metió en la mochila… Hermione solo se limitó a agarrar su monedero y Romy checó su morral

-. Bien… Todo listo… Mascotas sueltas?  
-. No puedo soltar a Crookshanks –Replicó con preocupación la castaña-  
-. Déjalo en casa entonces, Hermione… Que Gin te lo cuide –Sugirió Harry-  
-. Perfecto…  
-. Bien… Acaso Hedwig decidió quedarse toda la noche afuera, preparando barbacoa?  
-. No… Partió el día anterior…  
-. Pig se quedará en casa –Ron suspiró-  
-. Bien… -Romy hizo desaparecer las maletas con su varita- Estamos listos. Nos vemos en el valle de Singapur… SINGAPUR… Nada de Apure, la tienda Gap o algo del estilo: Valle de Singapur… VA… -NA: Sepan que la geografía no es lo mío... Apenas y la aprobé!-  
-. Romy… -Harry interrumpe ligeramente cansado-  
-. Si?  
-. Ya sabemos que es el Valle de Singapur… Tranquila… Quieres?  
-. Bien… A las de tres… Uno… Dos…

Al instante, todos se habían aparecido en un lugar de una fresca pradera con hermosas plantas y venados andando de un lado a otro, paciendo tranquilamente, mientras que una suave pero refrescante brisa pegaba y el sol no era tan fuerte…

-. Perfecto… Vamos! –Ordenó Romy-

Tras caminar por unas horas, a Ron, como era de esperar, le dio hambre, de forma que se puso a comer un emparedado de atún, mientras que Hermione seguía leyendo el libro que había leído desde que habían comenzado el paseo, inmutándose solo por ver el camino, y Harry solo se limitaba a repasar hechizos mentales y la castaña de ojos azul grisáceo se veía muy concentrada en rodear las montañas, hasta que…

-. Alto!  
-. Qué pasa?  
-. Chist! –Exijo la de ojos azul grisáceo-  
-. Qué hace? –Preguntó Ron a sus amigos, dejando de comer por un instante-  
-. Yo qué sé? –Preguntó igual de desconcertado Harry, con su varita a punto-  
-. Buscando un pasadizo secreto, tal vez… -Susurró Hermione-  
-. Por aquí… -Les llamó Romy, frente a una pared llena de enredaderas- Revelio portalum to Godric Valley!

La roca que ella había golpeado con su varita emitió un destello azul antes de hundirse y ofrecerles acceso a lo que parecía ser un túnel muy oscuro, en el cual Romy no tardó en entrar, de forma que los chicos la siguieron, aunque no sin antes vacilar, pero su comentario irritado les había hecho entrar

-. Acaso la entrada va a morderles?, entren!!!, eso no es como la historia de Aladín y la lámpara mágica, así que tranquilos, podemos salir si así lo queremos, pero muévanse... Ya!!! -Exclamó exasperada-

Apenas los tres chicos hubieron entrado, como si la entrada hubiera percibido que no había más nadie afuera, se cerró con un leve chasquido, dejándolos en una oscuridad e inmovilidad total, pues no se podían mover libremente sin luz

-. Iluminare Solem! -Lanzó sin dudar Hermione-

Al instante, a las dos palabras de la castaña, un amplio radio de luz les rodeó, como si Hermione sostuviera en sus manos una linterna fosforescente, por lo que todos miraron a la chica, quien solamente guardaba como si nada a su varita en un bolsillo, siempre con la punta iluminada hacia afuera

-. Iluminare Solem! -La imitaron los otros, de forma que la luz prácticamente se hizo ver en la cueva-

Ahora todos caminaban tras Romy, que caminaba con paso normal, aunque ciertamente el mismo era cauteloso, mientras entranba en las diferentes intersecciones con la seguridad de quién se conoce el camino, en un silencio mortal, roto solamente por los pasos de los cuatro exploradores -NA: Ya eso se parece a una historia de suspenso-, y, en unos minutos, Ron no soportó tanto silencio, y además, quería una respuesta a una duda que tenía presente en su mente desde que habían entrado

-. Hermione…  
-. Si… -Gruñó distraída la castaña a Ron, intentando leer, caminar y oír a la vez-  
-. Qué quiso decir con eso de Aladín y la Lámpara Mágica? –Preguntó Ron a la que se tragaba el libro-  
-. … -Hermione no contestó, solo rodó los ojos y le ignoró-  
-. Hermione…  
-. …  
-. Hermione!!!  
-. No ves que intento leer, Ronald? –Preguntó fastidiada Hermione, para luego volver su atención al libro-  
-. Vale… Harry?  
-. Después, Ron… -El pelinegro fue directo al grano-

Tras caminar otros minutos, con Hermione iluminando su texto, Ron comiendo unas grageas –Ya olvidado de Aladín- y Harry imaginándose como miles de criaturas horrendas le podrían atacar, Romy, que había caminado con gran confianza en todo el viaje volvió a detenerse, de forma que Harry chocó con ella y ambos cayeron al suelo, siguiéndoles Ron y Hermione, formando de esa forma una pirámide humana

-. Aunque no lo crean… -Jadeó la chica-, aprecio mi vida… Así que… MUÉVANSE!!!

Eso sirvió de alerta para que Hermione se levantase, ayudase al pelirrojo y este ayudase al de gafas que, a su vez, ayudó a la chica a levantarse mientras la castaña recuperaba su libro y Ron se lamentaba por haber perdido sus grageas de todos los sabores

-. Oh, vaya milagro!, respiro! –Romy exhaló-, por las barbas de Merlín y las teteras de Morgana…  
-. Eres humana? –A Ron se le escapó el sarcasmo-  
-. Eres idiota?, momento… Para que pregunto algo cuya respuesta ya conozco! –Romy utilizó una especie de parábola de imagen mental con Ron, de forma que le ofendió y, de paso, hirió su orgullo-, Merlín… Bien, es por aquí…  
-. Me cae mal, Hermione…  
-. Pues tiene razón –Hermione le miró mal- idiota desconsiderado

Sin decir más, Hermione le ignoró su protesta y, junto a Harry, observó como Romy golpeaba una pared con su varita, de forma que esta se deslizó al instante y dejó una visión de unas escaleras iluminadas por antorchas azules, las cuales ella cruzó con serenidad y despreocupación, hasta llegar a una puerta en la que un león dorado y rojo se podía ver, completamente inmóvil y sereno, aunque en una postura que indicaba que estaba preparado a abalanzarse contra ellos si hacían un paso en falso

-. Oh, dios mío... Todavía existe! -Hermione se veía anonada, sin palabras, a lo que Harry y Ron miraron a Romy, que parecía divertida por la reacción de Hermione-  
-. Romy... -Harry le llamó la atención-  
-. Uh... Claro... Este es el león de Godric… Solamente los que pertenecieron a Gryffindor pueden entrar sin que les ataque… Y los que no pertenecieron necesitarán una mano de ellos o afrontar una prueba de confianza  
-. Cómo pasamos con la seguridad de que no nos atacará?  
-. Es lo mismo que con un hipogrifo, solo que el león tiene que apartarse y ustedes no deben inclinar la cabeza  
-. Cómo entró Voldemort aquí entonces?  
-. Pettigrew –Respondió Hermione a Harry-  
-. Cierto…

Harry miraba al león, quien, a su vez, le miraba desafiante, pero al segundo, parecía que el león había confiado en su sola mirada, porque no había tardado en apartarse del camino de ellos con un sereno rugido, de forma que el trío dorado, algo sorprendido, lo atribuyó a que se debía porque eran tres, pero lo cierto era que Romy conocía la absoluta verdad, y no era solo eso

-. Vamos, chicos –Ordenó la chica, empujándoles-, quiero volver a ver la luz del día!

Los chicos negaron suavemente con la cabeza… Romy podía ser muy divertida, si, pero era bastante exasperante en cuanto a una aventura, pero ella simplemente ignoró ello y les empujó hasta que finalmente terminaron saliendo

La visión era algo deprimente… Los árboles se veían ligeramente quemados y caídos a causa de truenos ocasionados por la tormenta del día de la muerte de los padres de Harry, el césped se veía mal recortado y amarillento, habían flores marchitas por doquier, debido a la sequía, animales débiles rondando de un lado a otro, ya que no tenían mucha comida ni agua para recobrar las fuerzas, y de paso, habían cuantiosas madrigueras que se veían abandonadas

Las casas, que sin dudas en sus tiempos habían debido de ser inmemoriales, en ese instante estaban agrietadas, necesitadas de una remodelación y en estado de derrumbe inminente

Pero en el pico de una alta montaña, era que se podía ver lo devastador… Una casa de tres pisos se veía como si algo hubiera explotado desde adentro, las rejas negras y doradas que supuestamente lo protegían seguían cercándolo, totalmente cerradas, y se podía ver un pequeño sello de Gryffindor, mientras que sus suelos estaban totalmente secos, faltos de plantas, y se podían ver algunos juguetes rotos

-. Mi casa… -Harry susurró-  
-. Incorrecto… Tu hogar –Respondió con una serena tristeza Romy-  
-. Por qué todo eso está vacío…  
-. Cuando la casa de tus padres fue destruidas y ellos muertos, como el Heredero de Gryffindor ya no estaba para cuidar del lugar, los enterraron y luego se marcharon, pues si seguían aquí, el Valle de Godric dejaría de ser inmarcable y Lord Voldemort, para cuando volviese al poder, tomaría posesión del pueblo… Hay que esperar a que el nuevo heredero adopte la mansión, siempre hay que hacerlo…  
-. Y quién es el heredero? –Harry sentía que conocía la respuesta-  
-. No preguntes algo cuya respuesta ya conoces –Fue lo único que Romy pudo decirle-  
-. Cuando entre… -Harry se dijo entonces-  
-. Todo volverá a cobrar vida… -Hermione dedujo al instante-  
-. Y se restaurará, si… -Afirmó distraída la otra chica-  
-. Dónde está el cementerio…? -Pregunto entonces Harry-  
-. Cerca… Primero debemos arreglar este lugar… Por tus padres, por Godric… Por estos animales… -Dijo con cierta pena Romy-  
-. Estoy de acuerdo –Ron la apoyó-  
-. Odio decirlo, pero…  
-. Lo sé, Hermione… Yo también pienso en ello, pero quiero saber donde está…  
-. Luego te lo diré, Harry… Ahora vamos, que tu casa nos espera

Harry asintió, para luego, junto a sus amigos, reanudar la marcha tras Romy Barnes, quien les acercó a su mansión, permitiéndole observar con mejores ojos cuan destruida había quedado la misma…

La mansión que, en otros tiempos, había sido su hogar, estaba en ruinas, claramente necesitada de una remodelación, en la que incluía una nueva capa de pintura, una barrida a los escombros y vidrios en los suelos, una reparación a la puerta principal, que colgaba de los goznes, una hidratación y plantación al suelo totalmente seco… Es más, solamente el cerco, negro y dorado, con pinchos filosos, era lo único que seguía intacto… Y para entrar, se podía ver que había un león de oro y rubíes en donde debería de insertarse una llave, pero parecía encajar más para un dedo, a lo que Harry suspiró

-. Debo…?  
-. Si… Para que decida si tu eres el Heredero o no… -Afirmó Hermione esa vez, recordando uno de los libros que había leído durante sus vacaciones tras enterarse de los planes de Harry-

Tras meter su dedo, el cual el león mordió suavemente, unas gotas de sangre se corrieron el mismo y brillaron dentro de la herradura, permitiendo que el sello se corriese y la puerta empezase a abrirse, mientras Harry observaba, sorprendido, su dedo, que ya no tenía ni rastro de la herida

-. Te ha reconocido como el legitimo heredero -Romy explicó con serenidad-, debemos entrar a terminar con el proceso

Harry miró a la chica, que se veía muy segura de sus palabras, para luego asentir con firmeza y entrar, y a cada paso que daba, el cielo se nublaba cada vez más, como anunciando una tormenta, y al hacerlo, pudieron observar…

-. Las maletas!!! –Hermione sonrió-  
-. Locomotor trunk

Todas las maletas se alzaron en el aire a las palabras de Romy, mientras que Harry simplemente se paraba ante una puerta de roble que, todavía, colgaba de los goznes, en la cual se podía ver una aldaba de oro con un león tallado en la misma, de forma que cerró con fuerza los ojos… Todo le costaba…

-. Tómate tu tiempo, Harry –Hermione le había puesto una mano en el hombro, pero la retiró al sentir una enorme corriente de energía-

Harry abrió al instante los ojos, como si un espíritu ajeno a su cuerpo lo hubiera invadido, y se notaba, debido a que sus ojos lucían un destello extrañamente dorado que sorprendió a todos, menos a Romy, que ya se lo esperaba

El pelinegro sacó su varita, todavía con ese aura dorado mezclado con sus ojos verdes, para luego apuntar a la puerta y murmurar algo, de forma que la misma se reparó y abrió, revelando un destrozado vestíbulo que, en sus tiempos, debía de haber sido muy agradable y cálido, a juzgar por los sillones rotos, cuadros caídos, mesas derrumbadas y montones de vidrios en el suelo

El pelinegro alzó la varita y empezó a hacer unos extraños movimientos con las mismas mientras conjuraba palabras nunca antes oídas

-. Reparium homus, destrozus inte retornare originum estale… Reparium vitale!

Un gran destello cegador, blanco, dorado, azul y rojo, hizo que todos, salvo el chico Potter, se cubriesen sus ojos por largos minutos, hasta que finalmente pudieron abrirlos y contemplar la sala original con gran embelesamiento, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, Harry recuperó sus ojos esmeralda y cayó inconsciente al suelo justo en el instante en que un atronador rayo rompía en algún lugar del valle, seguido de la lluvia

-. Harry!!! –Exclamaron los tres-

Al instante, la mayor de todos hizo un movimiento con su varita y lo acostó en un sofá mullido y con plumas, de color rojo con detalles dorados, para luego permitir que Hermione le tomase el pulso y se pusiese en plan médico, ordenando cosas

-. Ron, agua caliente y comida, Romy, ve a reparar el cuarto más cercano…  
-. No será necesario… -Romy detuvo a Ron por el brazo-  
-. De qué hablas, Romy? –Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina-  
-. Si, eso… Explícalo, Romy –Exigió Ron-  
-. Es que no se han fijado?  
-. ROMY!!!  
-. Harry reparó toda la casa… Y aquí hay todo lo que tu pediste ya listo de antemano, más lo que parecen ser unas medicinas, Hermione, Ron…  
-. El lo sabía -Hermione concluyó cuando vio que en la mesita de su lado estaba todo-  
-. Así es… -Romy sonrió ya más tranquila-, y también sabía lo que necesitaría, porque si no, no hubiera puesto todo… Manos a la obra…

**0o0– To be continued –0o0**

Para todos:

Y entonces?, que les pareció?!, ya sé... Personalmente, no me esperaba un capítulo así ¬¬... En fin, espero que sean justos, porque a mi no me gusta tanto, aunque lo cierto es que, como todos los que yo he escrito, siempre me han dejado con cierta satisfación, aunque no es para tanto U... Espero sus comentarios con ansias (Lo sé, sali ansiosa en todo... Uf...)

Espero comentarios, como siempre, aunque si no me los dejan, yo siempre puedo seguir escribiéndola, aunque con la preocupación de "Será que alguien me lee"... Pero eso no viene al cuento... Solo pido un review avisando que leen (Si... También salí exigente), desde luego, NO OBLIGATORIO, y que sigan tomándose la molestia de calarse mis palabras... Y si no... Pues gracias por leer este fic pesadito, eh!!!

Un beso... Y no se pueden quejar!, me salió bastante largito U... Ahora voy a mi review O.o... Ahora es uno... Pero que más da!!!

Anilec: Hola de nuevo!!!, ya puedo respirar más tranquila (Si... Sigo respirando pese a que la intriga de como continuaré el fic me mata también xD)... Así que andas con problemas muggles?, pues ya deberemos ver como te hacemos tu varita ;)... Gracias por tu comentario, a ver si te veo en los reviews, y si no, siempre se que estás en el mundo muggle, posiblemente intentando encontrar el callejón Diagon u alguno mágico para comprar tu varita y así poder solucionar tus problemas xD (Ya sé... Hoy estoy medio... Como lo digo?, salida de la olla?, bueh, que más da, ya tu seguro me dices la palabra que busco ;)... Besos desde Venezuela y que todo se mejore ;)

A los desaparecidos: Me imagino que ustedes también estarán cargados con sus asuntos... Así que espero una justificación!!! -Sip, en definitiva hoy no estoy en mis cabales-, no vale... Solo que sepan que de verdad espero no haberles... Acaramelado tanto con el cap anterior?, causado pánico con mi respuesta a los reviews?, hecho notar que sin dudas estoy fuera de la olla?, si es así... Tranquilos... Siempre soy abierta a ausencias a causa de esto xD... Saludos y adios!

Nos leemos!


	7. Hogar, dulce hogar

En las mazmorras de Hogwarts, el Profesor Snape se encuentra haciendo unas pociones para activarme la creatividad y, de paso, quitarme la pereza, pues está muy ansioso por ver cuando es que su nombre va a surgir en esa historia –NA: Oh, pobre Severus!!! (Es sarcasmo para el que no lo haya notado)-

Mientras en su caldero plegable hierve una asquerosa sustancia espesa, que tiene un color extrañamente similar al ocre, Snape deja que hierva, pues es fundamental no removerla por un par de días según el libro que escribe –NA: Eso le será mucho mejor que ser profesor… Ya nadie se intimidará con verle, aunque creo que el le hará algo al libro para que nadie lo quiera… Cualquier cosa es posible- y esos dos días están a punto de concluir, el profesor mira a un sapo rosado y barbudo que está inmóvil en una mesa para pacientes

-. Rac, rac… -Croaba el sapo (NA: Creo que es evidente que nunca he oído a un sapo)-  
-. Oh, cállate, Umbridge… Intento ver que hacer contigo…  
-. Pues yo la metería en esa poción que no pienso tomarme, Snivellus  
-. Sabes que no me gustan esos motes, Sara!!!  
-. Sabes que quiero matarte… No me provoques a crearte una muerte muy lenta y muy dolorosa!  
-. Rac, rac? –El sapo dijo como "Y yo qué?"-  
-. Aprende de esa estúpida Umbridge –Una sonrisa burlona-, que sufrirá la peor de las muertes tanto en el fic como en el disclaimer!!! –Risa maléfica-… Bueno… Qué haces?  
-. Vale… Sabes que soy el mejor con las pociones… Así que decidí hacerte una…  
-. Pero si los venenos son tu especialidad!, no me arriesgaré a beber esa cosa, que por cierto parece ser algo tóxico y muy malo para mi salud… Y eso lo sabes, Snivellus!!!  
-. Pues ya verás que pronto se vuelve en un color muy saludable…  
-. Para qué sirve esa cosa metálica?  
-. Eh, que no es metal!, pero podría serlo…  
-. Es eso una amenaza?!  
-. Solo intento aclararte que esta poción NO es un metal, solo es la "Musanimatus"  
-. Ya… Y para qué sirve?  
-. Piense, Nuñez… -Sonido desagradable por parte mía (Mi apellido solo nunca se ha oído muy bien)-, digo, srta. Nuñez… Que le indica el nombre?  
-. Que me dará fuerzas y animará a mi musa?  
-. Correcto!, después de todo resultaste inteligente…  
-. Pues eso no es lo que piensan mis profesores cuando están dispuesto a evaluarme  
-. Eso es que –Hermione acaba de entrar por la puerta-, según me contó tu conciencia, no repasas sino a último momento… Y eso que tienes buena memoria…  
-. Ein?  
-. Si, la tienes…  
-. Pues cuando los profesores hablan yo no capto nada…  
-. Eso es porque no les oyes ni a ellos ni a nadie…  
-. Puede ser… Pero no es mi culpa!!!, es un defecto de nacimiento!  
-. En serio?  
-. Si!  
-. Es cierto… -El profesor Snape me apoya-  
-. Si, es verdad… -Hermione está de acuerdo con el profesor… El mundo se ha vuelto al revés-  
-. Rac, rac!!! –La rana protesta enfadada, intentando demostrar que no está de acuerdo-  
-. Cállate, Umbridge! –Todos le ordenamos, enfadados, mientras las varitas chispean-  
-. …  
-. Así está mejor… -Hermione sonríe-, el punto es que tu serías la mejor de la clase si al menos leyeses quince minutos, con calma, el texto a estudiar, y no a última hora, mientras corres de un lado a otro en el salón, gritando "Rasparé, rasparé… Qué es un desastre?, lo que me está pasando ahora mismo… Oh, conciencia, cuanto lamento haberte ignorado!, Dios, Merlín, Afródita, Zeus… Todos, ángeles, estudiantes, dioses… Ilumínenme la cabeza!, yai!, es el resultado de la combinación de una población vulnerable y un agente productor… Qué son agentes productores?, Ehm… Oh, no… Merlín!, no me acuerdo… Auxilio!!!" y así se repite el acto hasta que notas que en verdad te lo sabes todo y solo se te olvida la definición de una cosa que vale apenas un pelito y en la que te pones a inventar, aprobando…  
-. Si… Puede que tengas razón…  
-. Puede? –Snape y Hermione alzan una ceja-  
-. Vale, la tienen!!!, y tu, Hermione… Aléjate de mi conciencia!, ustedes son muy mala influencia la una para la otra…  
-. Cof, cof… -Tos burlona por parte de Snape y Hermione-  
-. En fin, debo terminar la Musanimatus… La poción estará lista para la semana que viene!  
-. Perfecto… -Sonrío-  
-. Cuando entregarás la historia?  
-. Tú y tu sentido de responsabilidad… -Mirada asesina a Hermione-, después del disclaimer, corazón…  
-. ES CIERTO!!!  
-. No me digas!, en fin… Lo que puedan reconocer de Rowling, es de ella, lo que haya aparecido en este fic y que sea nuevo, es MÍO!, con ello agrego a Romy, la idea y algunos lugares, entre otras cosas que ustedes podrán adivinar…  
-. Así es –Afirmó Snape, intentando usarme la legeremencia-  
-. Protego -Todavía no soy muy buena en la oclumencia-, aléjate de mis pensamientos, Snape, o te arrepentirás en serio!  
-. Lo siento… -Dice Snape en tono burlón y yo le miro mal-  
-. En fin… Con qué motivos creaste el fic?  
-. Pues no los hice con fines de lucro… Palabra de autora!!!… Más bien lo hice en un momento de tremendo ocio, en el que solo quería divertirme y dar a conocer mi imaginación… Así fue como terminé creando la historia… Disfrútenla  
-. Nos veremos –Hermione sonrie al público-  
-. Si, ténganlo por seguro!  
-. Oh, por Merlín y los fundadores de Hogwarts… Cállate, Quejicus! –Le ordeno entre enojada y fastidiada-  
-. Rac, rac…  
-. Y tú también, Dolores de cabeza!!! –El sapo hace un sonido ahogado-, bien… En tres, dos, uno… Acción!

**0o0– 7 –0o0  
****Hogar, dulce hogar**

En un dormitorio amplio, con paredes azules claro de las que colgaban varios pósters de jugadores de diferentes equipos de Quidditch que Sirius y James admiraban, dos ventanas de batientes con cortinas azules de detalles bronce, finos muebles de una pulida madera de cedro –Entre los que contaban dos mesitas de noche, un escritorio, un gavetero, sillas y un closet-, un hermoso espejo y una puerta que conducía a un baño, sin añadir una vitrina en la que colgaban tres escobas –Una flecha plateada, una cometa estelar y una barredora 78, todas sin usar- y una cama adoselada con rojo y detalles dorados, cuyas cortinas estaban totalmente corridas, dormía Harry Potter, bastante cómodo por cierto

En una esquina, donde había un sofá esquinero –Un sofá que está amoldado para pegar con una esquina-, dormía Hermione, en una posición bastante cómoda, sin saber que en el otro lado Ron estaba admirándola, también acostado, de forma que podía contar sus pecas con lo cerca que se hallaban

Frente a ellos, Romy estaba haciéndose la dormida en un sillón bastante cómodo, de madera de cedro con almohadones rojos adheridos a los mismos, sonriéndose mentalmente ante los suspiros de Ron… Si hasta un ciego se podría dar cuenta de que los dos se querían?, desde el primer momento, ella lo había notado… Más por el brillo de los ojos que ambos tenían al verse y al discutir que por cualquier otra cosa

-. Uhm… Uhm… -Romy hizo que bostezaba-  
-. Romy! –Ron se había levantado automáticamente y se había puesto en una posición de "yo no hacía nada, solo vigilaba a Harry"-  
-. Ya amaneció… -Dijo amablemente Romy-

Ron pudo notar que era cierto y soltó un hondo suspiro de preocupación, pues al fin su cabeza había ido a rodar en torno a su mejor amigo, quien, desde la tarde del día anterior, no había despertado todavía

-. Es normal, Ron… -Romy sonrió serena, en parte conmovida por su preocupación, en parte por falta de cafeína en su sistema-, total, uso demasiada energía para restaurar este lugar… Lily y James, según me contó mi abuela, también quedaron así…  
-. Qué te contó?  
-. Mi mamá estudió en Gryffindor –La chica suspiró- y se hizo amiga de Lily…  
-. En serio? –Hermione acababa de abrir los ojos-  
-. Si… De ella, de Alice Stone (Actualmente Longbottom) y de Kimberly Cartier –Ella sonrió-, las mejores amigas… Tengo una foto de ellas… Luego se las muestro… En fin, cuando ellos regresaron, como eran dos herederos… Si, dos… -La expresión de los amigos de Harry eran todo un poema- Ellos eran primos, muy lejanos por cierto… Ellos hicieron restaurar la casa… Solo la casa, le cambiaron la decoración y todo, pues los padres de James, que también la habían heredado de generación en generación, hasta llegar a Godric Gryffindor, habían mantenido bien cuidado el lugar hasta que murieron en una batalla del ministerio contra los mortífagos, y luego ellos la heredaron y cambiaron la casa tal y como está ahora, salvo por algunos detalles que seguro este Harry habrá modificado, como, digamos, la cuna…  
-. Lógico –Ron sonrió divertido-  
-. Si… El punto es que, siempre que se hereda la casa, se cambian los detalles que se desean modificar y, de paso, se restaura el pueblo… Pero ustedes se fijaron en como estaba el lugar… Fue demasiada energía… Por lo tanto…  
-. Tardará en recuperarse  
-. Bingo, Hermione… Pero recuerden que Harry cuenta con que James y Lily eran herederos de Gryffindor, de forma que se recuperará más rápido que cualquier otro heredero, quizá incluso más rápido que Godric mismo…

Y como si esas palabras fueran mágicas, Harry reaccionó empezando a moverse débilmente, de forma que todos dirigieron sus miradas al pelinegro sin gafas, que estaban en la mesa de noche derecha, para luego acercársele y observarle con suma atención…

Harry, sin embargo, sentía como se movía, hasta que al fin abrió los ojos, pero luego se hizo pantalla contra el sol mientras intentaba recordar y comprender porque no veía casi… Lo último que recordaba era haber sentido como una corriente de energía se metía en su interior, por lo que había cerrado los ojos con pesadumbre, pues además de ello, le costaba mucho haber vuelto al… Valle de Godric!!!

El chico se levantó de golpe, dándole un cabezazo a Ron, que cayó derrumbado contra el sofá y no tardó en ser atendido por Hermione mientras Romy intentaba contener la risa, cosa que no se le hizo muy difícil cuando volvió su mirada al chico semi inconsciente tras ver la nariz sangrante del pelirrojo

De pronto, Harry sentía todo lo que había hecho y recordaba como había hecho un gran despliegue de su poder al restaurar todo el lugar, hasta que al fin recordó como todo se hacía negro tras caerse en el suelo…

-. Ron, Hermione, Romy? –Preguntó entonces-  
-. Ronnie tiene la nariz rota –El pelirrojo bufó al oír la burla de Romy-, Hermione le está atendiendo… Y yo estoy esperando…  
-. A qué?  
-. A que tomes tus lentes, por supuesto  
-. Ya sabía yo que estaba viendo mal… Pero no creí que mis oídos estuvieran malos…  
-. No me digas? –Preguntó algo sarcástico Ron-  
-. Lo siento… -Se disculpó Harry al ponerse los lentes-, vaya!, este es mi cuarto?  
-. Si, Harry… Lo único que cambiaste fue tu cama…  
-. Es el mejor sueño que he tenido en mi vida… -Harry se dejó caer-, mmmm…  
-. Tenía algo que ver con cierta pelirroja de ojos almendra?  
-. No… Sino que, vaya… Nunca había dormido así!  
-. Tras lo que hiciste ayer, no te culpo… -Hermione sonrió mientras sacaba su varita-, episkeyo…  
-. Qué haremos ahora?  
-. Pues lo evidente –Ron sonrío con cierta diversión-… Comer!  
-. Pues yo no pienso hacer el desayuno… –Hermione y Romy se cruzaron de brazos al decir eso a la vez-  
-. Harry!  
-. A mi no me mires!, yo estoy… Sin energías!!!  
-. Y ustedes no pueden pretender que yo haga la comida… Nos envenenaría!!!  
-. Pues hoy no hay comida…  
-. Pues yo aspiro a llenar mi estomago tras una angustiosa noche… Dycos!!!

Al instante, un elfo doméstico que vestía unos shorts azules que le quedaban como pantalones debido a sus cortas piernas y un saco blanco muy arremangado a modo de mangas cortas, que se veían ligeramente sucios, pero no tanto como sus calcetines negros

-. Si, señorita Romy!  
-. Dycos… Cariño… -Romy sonrió y habló con una ternura muy cándida que los chicos solo se la habían visto cuando recibió a su lechuza Blizzard en el Callejón Diagón-, puedes prepararnos un buen desayuno  
-. Si, señorita Romy!  
-. Y, Dycos… Puedes hacerlo aquí… Más tarde iremos al comedor…  
-. Enseguida, señorita Romy…  
-. Y, Dycos… -La chica respingó, para luego volver a tener esa creída sonrisa, cosa que le costó porque seguía algo dormida. Necesitaba su café-, estos son Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger…  
-. Hermione para ti -Ella sonrió dulcemente, aunque mirando con reproche a Romy-  
-. Así es… Comerán con nosotros… De acuerdo, corazón?  
-. Si, señorita Romy. Es un placer conocerles, señores Harry, Ron y señorita Hermione  
-. Igualmente…  
-. Eh, Dycos… Querrás ayuda extra?, conozco a unos elfos que…  
-. Si usted así lo desea, señor Harry! –El elfo se había emocionado ante la perspectiva de conocer a un amigo-  
-. Pues ya va… Dobby!  
-. El señor Harry Potter llamaba a Dobby? –Preguntó el elfo con voz chillona-  
-. Si, Dobby… Te presento a Dycos, Dycos, este es Dobby… Pueden prepararnos un buen desayuno a todos en la cocina de aquí… Y de paso, honrarnos con su presencia?  
-. Si!!! –Los dos elfos aceptaron emocionados, para luego desaparecer-  
-. Esas no eran las ropas que yo…  
-. Si, Hermione… Este… Ellos se las intercambian… –Harry inventó para no herir a Hermione-  
-. Con razón!, en fin, Romy… Que modos de tratar a tu elfo!  
-. Si… Sigue afirmándome que no necesita un aumento de sueldo de tres galeones cada vez que le pregunto, al igual que unas vacaciones de dos días a la semana… Con uno solo le basta… Aún así, cada vez que puedo intento hacerle un ofrecimiento… Me costó demasiado adiestrarle la lección de que el y todos los seres humanos deben poseer algo a cambio de lo que hacen… Por fortuna, era bastante joven cuando lo adiestré con ello… Aún así, es difícil romper la costumbre, pero al menos ya acepta las prendas que le doy sin asustarse y recibe cuatro días libres al mes, con su sueldo de unos dos galeones mensuales –La chica explicó densamente a Hermione, que se veía complacida-  
-. Quieres ser la vicepresidenta de la PEDDO…  
-. Hermione… No comiences con el rollo de la Peddo  
-. No es la Peddo! –Hermione le chilló, mientras Romy se limitó a esperar para saber el significado-, es Plataforma Élfica de Defensa a los Derechos Obreros o pe, e, de, de, o!  
-. Oh! –Exclamó Romy mientras Ron y Harry rodaban los ojos fastidiados-  
-. Entonces… Quieres serlo?

Ante la petición de la chica, Ron y Harry negaron alarmados tras de Hermione a Romy, mientras que Hermione volvio la mirada, de forma que ellos sonrieron inocentes, para luego, cuando volvió a ver a Romy, hacer lo mismo de antes, confundiéndola, pero al final tomó una decisión

-. Lo siento, cariño… Pero no, gracias  
-. Qué?!, acaso no te importan los derechos obreros de los pobres elfos domésticos!!!, debes ayudarnos!, necesitan… –La chica se había vuelto una fiera-  
-. Vale… Harry… -Romy dijo sin escucharla, a lo que Hermione se indignó y se puso en plan de regañina, pero la cerró al oír la respuesta rápida de Harry-  
-. Si, Romy?  
-. Bienvenido a tu hogar…

Harry no pudo hacer más que esbozar una sonrisa sincera y asentir en señal de agradecimiento, aunque algo extrañado por su forma de ser, justo a la par en que Hermione la sacaba en busqueda de un dormitorio para las dos –A lo que ella les miró, suplicando una ayuda que nunca recibió, pues sabía que no solo era para eso, sino para intentar convencerla de que se afiliase a la PEDDO-, dejándoles solos

Más tarde, tras haber desayunado con los elfos, que habían preparado unos deliciosos emparedados para acompañar con huevos fritos y papas asadas, los cuatro caminaban en dirección al cementerio, vistiendo ropa como para acampar pero de luto, mientras observaban que el lugar, con unas pocas casas de dos pisos, había cambiado de forma increíble… Habían animales- En especial ciervos y venados- por doquier –NA: Por qué no me sorprende?- -NC: Merlín… Dame paciencia…-, abundaban los lirios, las petunias y las rosas, todas esas flores de diferentes colores, hasta de azul, aunque eran pocas, y unos pocos personas empezaban a entrar al lugar desde la cueva en que habían entrado ellos

-. Eso no me da buena espina… -Se quejó no muy seguro Ron-  
-. Lo positivo es que hay una cafetería que decidieron reabrir por allá –Apuntó positiva Romy-  
-. Dónde?  
-. Ron!!! –Hermione le había dirigido una mirada asesina-  
-. Si, si… Lo siento –Dijo casi irónico el pelirrojo-  
-. Voy a la floristeria… Espérenme aquí –Harry les interrumpió-

El pelinegro se apartó de ellos, dejando sola a la de ojos azul grisáceo, quien se limitaba a escuchar con fastidio las protestas de la futura pareja, mientras se limitaba a entrar a una floristeria

-. Señor Potter! –Chilló la recepcionista con una emocionada voz-  
-. Ehm…  
-. Yo soy Kelly Dawson… En qué le ayudo?  
-. Me puede dar unas flores para una tumba?  
-. Si… Tengo una selección ideal… Sígame…

Y sin más, la florista Kelly le llevó a una amplia selección de flores preciosas, la mayoría blancas, azules o rosadas… Harry terminó por escoger un ramo de lirios de un azul tirando a morado, los cuales acompañó con unos mini claveles que se movían y comían algunos insectos del aire, por el cual pagó unos pocos galeones, aunque le costó mucho deshacerse de la florista, que prácticamente le estaba obligando a salir con ella

-. Oh, Harry! –Exclamó Hermione al ver el ramo, olvidándose de Ron-, si es precioso!!!  
-. Es para mis padres…  
-. En ese caso, también deberías de haber traído una snitch…

Harry palideció al oír una familiar voz ligeramente ronca, mientras que Ron y Hermione se habían tomado, inconscientemente, de las manos, asustados por tener una perfecta visión del dueño de la voz, y Romy solo atinó a sonreír culpablemente mientras maldecía en su interior. El pelinegro no tardó en voltearse al que tenía tras suyo, que sonreía divertido

Remus Lupin y su novia, Nimphadora Tonks –Que ese día lucía preciosa con sus ojos negro y su cabello también negro que tenía un corte espectacular que le daba cierto aire de misticismo-, ambos vistiendo ropas ligeras, pero también que denotaba el luto, pues planeaban acompañarles a la tumba

-. Tranquilo, Harry –Remus le sonrió mientras mostraba una caja negra-, aquí tengo a la snitch  
-. Cómo nos encontraron? –Harry al fin pudo hablar-  
-. A dónde habrías desaparecido sino aquí, con Romsie… -La de ojos azul grisáceo bufó fastidiada al oír ese apodo-, digo, Romy… Porque sin dudas, no habrías ido la casa de tus "queridos" tíos  
-. Vale, ya… Y la señora Weasley qué?  
-. No le hizo mucha gracia que abandonaran la casa… -Ron se estremeció de pánico al imaginarse a su madre-, y como supusimos que no querían que nadie más supiese adonde se iban, no dijimos nada… Solo nosotros y Ojoloco lo sabemos…  
-. Oh… Tío Moody me matará… -Romy exclamó fastidiada, ya era la misma de antes-  
-. Vamos a ver a tus padres entonces? –Preguntó Remus Lupin con una sonrisa-  
-. Si –Harry sonrió con cierta melancolía-

Apenas media hora más tarde, Harry se hallaba frente a dos preciosas tumbas de mármol con dos hermosos legados, una que tenía el ramo de lilas y mini claveles incestíboros, y otra con una snitch que volaba constantemente alrededor de la misma, con una cadena sujetándola, pues ya Remus, Nimpha, Romy, Ron y Hermione habían soltado sus respetos, de forma que ahora Harry podía admirar con más tranquilidad las tumbas

La de su madre poseía un hermoso ángel que llevaba un lirio en su mano y una encantadora sonrisa, mientras que en la de su padre se podía ver un ciervo, un perro y un lobo peleando por un chocolate, pues tras enterarse de quien había sido el verdadero traidor, la rata había sido sustituida con un hábil gesto de la varita por un can… Ambas tenían preciosos epitafios que rezaban

_Lily Evans:  
__En la vida nos acompañó, protegió y aconsejó cuando más la necesitábamos;  
__Aunque ella este muerta, seguirá haciéndolo desde nuestros corazones_

_James Potter:  
__Ni en la vida ni en la muerte se alejará de nuestros corazones  
__Este ciervo siempre estará presente y más que dispuesto a sacrificarse por los suyos  
__Aunque eso signifique regresar de las estrellas o perderse en el fin del mundo_

Harry estaba inmerso en cavilaciones silenciosas y melancólicas, no lloraba, más bien meditaba y se dejaba llenar de una paz que nunca antes había sentido en su vida, porque de cierta forma, los epitafios de sus padres eran ciertos y estos habían vuelto, momentáneamente, de la muerte para meterse en su corazón y llenarle de fuerzas, de optimismo y de un valor que nunca antes había sentido…

En su mano, Harry Potter sostenía un relicario de un fénix hecho con rubíes y diamantes, uno que había comprado hacia poco, mientras todos presentaban los respetos a Lily y a James Potter, el cual estaba brillando con furia a causa del sol

-. Estoy listo –Dijo Harry en un tono de voz algo quebrado-, vámonos

Romy sonrió con cierta melancolía, para luego, con ayuda de un Ron bastante distraído, que, como siempre, no pillaba a la primera indirecta de que estaba dolido pero que lo afrontaba, levantarse del césped en que se había sentado, justo debajo de la sombra que un árbol proyectaba y en el que, por cierto, se había recostado

Remus, Nimphadora y Hermione se miraron con seriedad, pero no dijeron nada, simplemente asintieron a su petición… El primero le dio una palmada amistosa en su espalda, la segunda lo abrazó con unas lágrimas silenciosas cayendo de su rostro, para luego apoyarse en su novio y la castaña simplemente se limitó a darle la mano y apretársela suavemente mientras se miraban, casi intercambiando palabras con la mente, a la par en que los otros dos se les acercaban, Ron dispuesto a echarle bromas y Romy pensando en una sola cosa que haría ni bien estuvieran en la casa del chico Potter

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron ante la mansión de Gryffindor, Harry volvió a colocar su dedo, ya más emocionado por los relatos que Remus y Nimpha le habían hecho acerca de sus padres, por las bromas que había intercambiado con sus amigos y por las discusiones que la joven de ojos azul grisáceo les había planteado

-. Mi hogar… -Remus sonrió con melancolía-  
-. El mío también –Harry sonrió-, bienvenidos a casa!  
-. A ver que cambios le has hecho… -Remus se comentó a si mismo-  
-. Tenemos a dos elfos trabajando aquí… -Hermione hizo un ruido de desaprobación a las palabras de Ron-, el de Romy, Dycos, y el de Hogwarts que tanto venera a Harry, Dobby  
-. Y la casa no ha cambiado para nada, Remus –Romy sonrió- solo unos detalles…  
-. Cómo qué?  
-. Pues se han arreglado algunas cosas, la cuna se fue… -Remus sonrió, claramente pensando en algo-  
-. Esa espantosa cuna que eligieron estos?!!!, milagro! –Tonks sonreía-  
-. Que no la elegí yo!, los que la eligieron fueron Prongs y Padfoot…  
-. Todavía no entiendo como ustedes pudieron aceptarla…  
-. Lily y yo perdimos la apuesta  
-. Oh, claro!, con razón –Tonks sonreía mientras los otros oían con interés-  
-. Y por supuesto, algunos cuadros y cosas feas que Lily no quería se marcharon por unos pósters del Puddlemore United, de los Chudley Channons y de unas fotos que Harry recuerda de pequeño…  
-. Vaya!!! –Nimpha y Remus acababan de entrar tras los chicos-, mucho mejor que antes  
-. Lo sabemos… -Romy sonrió-  
-. Quiero ver tu cuarto, Harry! –Remus sonrió-  
-. Y yo el de ustedes, chicas…  
-. Por supuesto…

Hermione y Romy se marcharon con Tonks al gran cuarto que Harry les había concedido –Tenía tres camas, tres closets con hermosas túnicas, tres gaveteros con ropa para todas las ocasiones, preciosos cuadros, espejos decorados, camas adoseladas con rosado, paredes blancas con ciertos toques azules, ventanas de guillotina con cortinas blancas de detalles rosas, cómodos sillones, escritorios y mucho más-, mientras que Ron y Harry llevaron a Remus al dormitorio del pelinegro

**0o0– To be continued –0o0**

**NOTA A TODOS: **Muy bien... No es necesario que me... Linchen?, sé que este fic les parece estar muy dedicado a Romy (Aish...), es que todavía... No me quiero despegar de ella... Pero prometo que pronto, incluso antes de que digan quidditch por decimomilésima vez, en menos de dos semanas, se darán cuenta de que siempre ha estado basado en Harry... Prometido!!! -Se me puede ver con la mano derecha en el corazón y la izquierda en el aire, pose juramental-, jurado por sobre mi mini derecho de autor.

Luzbelita16: Luz!!! (Puedo decirte así?, ya me dirás...), bienvenida a la historia!!, estoy emocionada de tenerte aquí ... Me alegra que el fic te este gustando, y respecto al tuyo, me parece muy interesante, a ver cuando actualizas! (Si es que todavía no has actualizado), nos leemos... Espero tus comentarios y tu paciencia para ver que en realidad no está dedicado a Romsie U. Besos y bienvenida de nuevo!!!

Rochi: Bienvenida!!!, Conque te han enganchado los comentarios del principio, eh? xDDD, pues a mi también jejej. Me alegra que a ti también te este gustando el fic, y lo cierto es que veo que hay alguien que opina lo mismo de Rowling... Excesivamente británica, pero que se le hará xD... Es que fijate que Harry siempre es la víctima, así que quise dar también un giro, una ruedita, sabes U, espero que si, aunque que conste que Romy no le quitará el protagonismo a Harry... De lo contrario el fic sería Romany Barnes y la Cacería de los Horrocruxes, no?, en fin, espero volver a leerte, y de nuevo, bienvenida!!, un beshooo!!

Anilec: Pues estamos igual xDD!, yo también intento encontrar el callejón diagón para comprar mi varita, aunque con eso tenga que secuestrar el paraguas del loco Hagrid U... Y en cuanto a Romy y el protagonismo, repito: En mínimo dos capítulos notarán que no estoy interesada en utilizarla como protagonista, aunque la quiero mucho... Le he tomado cariño (Vocecilla: Por qué será...?, yo: Te callas!!!, no es contigo, querida ;))... Aqui tienes mi cap, y espero un comentario U -Sip, estoy exigente-, apuestas... Se acepta de todo xD.. Nos leemos y besos!!

sarai demera: Bienvenida tu también!!! O.o, no esperaba tantas personas nuevas, pero estoy muy complacida ... Eso es señal de que la historia está interesante... En fin, aqui tienes la continuación!, que te pareció?, alguna apuestita? U. Nos leemos, beshos y bienvenida de nuevo!!!

xKirtashx: Ya somos dos que opinan que RAB es Regulus xD... Te dejo como la testigo de que yo juro que RAB es el hermano de Sirius, para que cuando venga el libro yo me pueda mofar de mi hermana y de que tenía la razón xD... Bienvenida al fic!!!!, es que me daba tanta emoción decir lo anterior que me he olvidado del saludo xD... A ver que sacas de este cap, me gustaría leer tu review, y te prometo que me paso por tu fic mañana (Día libre!!! Yeaaaa!!!), aunque si no termino de leerlo no te dejo review... Porque es que yo tengo la absurda idea de que, hasta no leer todos los capitulos, no es buena idea dejar review para así no confundir al pobre autor de la historia con "Y en que momento yo puse esta parte en el cap actual"... Lo sé, absurdo!!!... Nos leemos y que hayas disfrutado el cap, cariño (Hoy me siento como Molly O.o), besos y bienvenida de nuevo!!!


	8. Entre reliquias y visitas

Yo, como siempre, estoy frente a la computadora, con un brebaje que es azul celeste y burbujea mucho, mirando al monitor, desde el cual Harry y Ron miran no muy seguros el brebaje, mientras Snape anota una receta en el escritorio del fondo, hablando con Hermione para que le ayude, mientras Romy nada más se limita a tomar su café con una sonrisa serena

-. Severus…  
-. …  
-. Snape…  
-. …  
-. Quejicus…  
-. …  
-. Snivellus…  
-. Qué?  
-. Al fin… -Suspiro para mi misma-, seguro de que ese brebaje no es veneno?  
-. Si! –Afirman con vehemencia Snape y… Hermione?-  
-. Hermione? –Ron y Harry la miran con sorpresa-  
-. Si… Estoy segura de que no es veneno, por su consistencia, su efervescencia y, de paso, porque acompañé a Snape…  
-. Profesor Snape… -Se queja el ex profesor-  
-. … A prepararla –Hermione finaliza ignorándole deliberadamente-  
-. Será… Psss… Harry… -Susurro yo-  
-. Si? –El susurra a su vez, mientras todos nos ven y Snape intenta decidirse entre si hacerme o no legeremencia-  
-. Podemos hablar a solas? -Todos desaparecen, salvo Harry-, bien… Tienes el bezoar a mano?  
-. Aquí está…

Yo sonrío con aprecio, mientras admiro la piedra parecida a un riñón, para luego suspirar decidida –NA: De verdad que necesito la Musanimatus!-, huelo el líquido celeste, que por cierto es totalmente inodoro… Se me hace inútil seguir intentándolo, por lo que termino tomándomelo de golpe, para luego contar…

-. Cinco…  
-. Cuatro… -Harry me acompaña-  
-. Tres…  
-. Dos…  
-. Uno… Bien… Sigo viva… Pero estoy viendo estrellas… Es eso mala señal?  
-. No, señorita Nuñez –Snape entra por la puerta de mi cuarto-, es señal de que ya se hizo de noche  
-. Oh!!!!! –Me rasco la cabeza-, por supuesto… Que otra cosa podría ser?  
-. Una alucinación –Responde mi conciencia-  
-. Vale, ya… Momento… Se me ocurrió una fenomenal idea… A sus puestos!!!  
-. No olvida algo, señorita Nuñez? –Snape pregunta con cierta burla-  
-. Qué olvido, Quejicus?  
-. El disclaimer –Responden a coro Harry, Snape y mi conciencia-  
-. Ups… Cierto… Vale, en fin… Los hechizos nuevos, Romy y algunos lugares son totalmente MÍOS, así como la idea…  
-. Y por mucho que no nos guste admitirlo, el resto es… -Habla mi conciencia enojada-  
-. De la malvada de…! –Harry se interrumpe, enojado porque la persona a la que vamos a nombrar le ha quitado a todo el mundo, pero consciente de que no debe insultar a su creadora-  
-. De la imbécil de… -Snape también se interrumpe-  
-. De la desagradablemente brillante de Rowling, por haber sido la creadora de la idea que todos tanto fanficcionamos, quisiéramos poseer derechos de autores, y haberla publicado al mundo con el nombre de "Harry Potter" -Yo suspiro decepcionada-, oh… Si tan solo yo… Pero ahora centrémonos en lo que si podemos inventar…  
-. Pero antes…  
-. Qué? –Mirada asesina a Snape-  
-. Por qué creaste esa historia?  
-. Lo diré de una nueva manera… Mi fin de lucro es el más utilizado en esta página, y sin dudas no es el dinero… Lo hice por no aburrirme y porque estaba harta de no mostrar mi creatividad al público y, de paso, mi PC necesitaba liberarse de la tonelada de información que le he metido con mis fics… Feliz?  
-. Si!  
-. Perfecto… Acción!!!

Snape se sienta en una esquina de mi camerino y me ve teclear mientras se come sus palomitas, mientras que Harry se va con sus amigos y nos deja solos, pero luego yo me percato de que hay otra persona en el mismo sitio que yo, de forma que me volteo a él

-. Qué haces aquí, Quejicus?  
-. Todavía no me toca…  
-. Y no te tocará en mucho tiempo como no te marches, Snivellus!!!  
-. Será! –Snape se desaparece con sus palomitas, enfadado-  
-. Ahora si está mejor… Accio, pepsi cola!

Mientras yo tomo una botellita de pepsi cola que me llegó gracias al conjuro, empiezo a escribir en mi computadora el siguiente capitulo –O sea, este-

**0o0– 8 –0o0  
****Entre reliquias y visitas**

Al día siguiente de la visita de Lupin y Tonks, estos se marcharon argumentando que tenían que trabajar para la Orden, pero que volverían a la noche con más personas –Entre ellos, unos Weasley, Ojoloco y otros desconocidos-, dejándoles solos

-. Es ahora o nunca –Dijo Romy tras cerrar la puerta-  
-. De qué hablas? –Preguntó despistado Ron-  
-. No seas idiota, Ronald!  
-. De los horcruxes –Respondió sereno el de gafas-  
-. Vale, ya…  
-. Vengan conmigo…

Los cuatro se dirigieron al dormitorio de las chicas, que era verdaderamente acogedor y permitía respirar un aire de serenidad… Mientras el trío dorado se acomodaba –Hermione en su cama, acolchada, con detalles rosados y blancos, sin dosel, Ron en un sillón muy cómodo y Harry recostado en la pared, mirándola- Romy se limitó a buscar en su maleta una caja de joyería, que era de terciopelo azul, 5x5 cms, la cual no tardó en abrir…

-. Aquí tienes, Harry –La chica se lo lanzó, para luego volverse a sus maletas-  
-. Qué buscas?  
-. El libro… Quiero mostrarles la otra reliquia…  
-. Vale… -Dijo Harry, abriendo la caja y sacando el medallón de oro con las iniciales de Salazar Slytherin finamente talladas-  
-. Ese es el medallón del que tanto hablas? –Hermione lo había tomado en sus manos y lo examinaba mientras Ron le miró con cara de "obvio, no?"-, vaya… Es una pena que semejante tesoro tenga que ser destruido para destruirle…  
-. Lo es, cierto? –Romy soltó con una burlona sonrisa mientras seguía rebuscando entre sus libros-, alguna idea de cómo destruirlo?  
-. Qué quieres decir con eso? –Ron la miró suspicaz-  
-. Al fin piensas en algo inteligente –La ojiazul-gris sonrió-, no lo he logrado destruir…  
-. Y qué has intentando…? –Ron volvió a preguntar-  
-. Una explosión, conjuros, una poción venenosa… -La chica iba enumerando-  
-. Algo estúpido, ya que estuvo sumergida en un veneno mortal -Apuntó Ron-  
-. Cierto… -Romy sonrió, reconociéndose estúpida en ese instante-  
-. Hablando de venenos… Cómo sobreviviste?  
-. Hubiera muerto de no ser por Thaly…  
-. Thaly? –Harry arqueó las cejas-  
-. Si… Thaly Devereaux… Una amiga de Beauxbattons y la mejor de pociones…  
-. Cómo es eso?  
-. Pues… Pociones es lo único que se me da mal… Herencia familiar… –La chica respondió rodando los ojos-  
-. O sea que, a pesar de ser inteligente…? –Ron iba diciendo-  
-. No soy muy buena en pociones… Correcto!  
-. Y ella sabe de las reliquias?  
-. Por la tetera de Morgana que no lo sabe!, me costó mucho convencerla, pero al final terminó convencida de que no intentaba hacer el veneno para el profesor de pociones, sino para mi ex novio, un patán que me abandonó de mala forma… En el mejor momento –La chica sonrió al recordar eso-  
-. Sigue en Beauxbattons? –Preguntó con interés Ron-  
-. No estoy segura… Ella me contó que cree que también irá a Hogwarts –Romy respondió con despreocupación-, ahora, volviendo con lo de las reliquias… Cómo destruimos ese pedazo de oro?, con aire, acaso?  
-. No lo sé… -Harry miraba el medallón-, al menos, cuando yo destruí el diario, le clavé un colmillo de basilico…  
-. De basilico?, no que no existen desde hace años?  
-. Eso es mentira –Harry negó sonriendo-, quedaba el de la cámara de los secretos  
-. Yai!, Siempre que no encontremos la forma de destruirlo, ahora mismo, quiero decir, siempre podemos ir a la cámara a solicitar los servicios del basilico  
-. Tu siempre tan optimista, Romy –Hermione le miró con cierto enfado-  
-. Es mi naturaleza, corazón –Romy hizo un gesto despreocupado con su mano-, ahora volvamos a lo de -Dijo ella, volviendo a su libro- destruir la reliquia… Ideas?  
-. Déjame intentar eso… -Hermione lo puso en la cama-  
-. Momento, momento, Hermione –La chica se volvió a ella- la destrucción de estas reliquias es… Kilométrica, por así decirlo… Aparezcámonos en una selva…

Todos miraron a Romy con cara de "una selva?" a lo que ella suspiró irritada, pensando que eso ciertamente sería más difícil de lo que creía, incluso más que cuando su abuela, Teresa Barnes, había encontrado información de los horcruxes y se la había dejado en herencia familiar para que pudiese destruir a Voldemort

-. Si… No crean que mi abuela no sabía de las reliquias… Es más, ella fue la que ayudó al Profesor Dumbledore a destruir el anillo, y me dejó una constancia… El problema es que la leí muy tarde… -Romy miró con tristeza el suelo, pero se recobró al instante- ahora, a lo que importa!, a qué lugar despejado podemos ir

-. Spinners End! –Respondió Hermione-  
-. Suena un lugar muy de mortífagos –Romy se negó (NC: Snape te matará en cuanto se entere de que le negaste el protagonismo que tanto desea), (NA: Yai… Y eso qué me importa?)-, otro…  
-. La selva de Amazonas? –Hermione volvió a sugerir-  
-. No…  
-. A dónde entonces, Romy? –Ron le miró impaciente-  
-. El Polo Norte!!! –Exclamó Harry-  
-. Si!, es perfecto!!! –Exclamó Romy-  
-. Veremos a Santa?! –A Ron se le iluminaron los ojos tras oír la sugerencia-

Todos miraron a Ron con expresión de "Pobre idiota… Todavía cree en él… Aunque nunca le haya visitado…", la cual no bastó para que se le borrara, pero luego la de ojos azul grisáceo volvió en sí y decidió proseguir

-. Perfecto… Vayamos allí, luego les muestro la reliquia de Ravenclaw… Y recuerden ponerse ropa abrigada!, es el Polo Norte!!!

Más tarde, Ron, Hermione, Harry y Romy, cubiertos hasta los talones –A Ron se le había ocurrido la idea de ponerse lentes para protegerlos del frío, y había resultado, de forma que Hermione, Harry y Romy tuvieron que crear lentes a partir del hielo e imitarle- se hallaban sobre hielo, en torno a una mesa mal elaborada, sobre la cual se encontraba el medallón, apuntándolos con la varita

-. Listos…? -Grito con voz entrecortada la castaña-  
-. Si! –Respondieron a duras penas Ron, Romy y Harry-  
-. A las de tres… Uno… Dos… Tres!  
-. Blankis bombardai! –Cuatro voces, entrecortadas, lanzaron-

Desde el norte, sur, este y oeste surgieron cuatro rayos blancos surgieron de las cuatro varitas, cuatro chocaron a la par sobre el medallón dorado, cuatro se desvanecieron en el aire debido a una gran explosión negra, de forma que solo quedó kilómetros de cenizas, los cuales habían estado a apenas un metro de alcanzar a los cuatro mayores de edad

-. Uish… -Harry respiró entrecortadamente-, será mejor… Que volvamos… Nadie hace magia aquí… Lo más seguro es… Que no tarden… En mandar un equipo…  
-. Es cierto… -Le apoyó Romy, también jadeante-, recuerden…  
-. Valle de Singapur! –Replicaron a la vez Ron, Hermione y Harry-, si, lo sabemos, Romy  
-. Perfecto… Nos veremos allí…

Al minuto, varios magos se habían aparecido allí, asombrados por tal explosión, la cual no tardaron en ponerse a arreglar, preguntándose sorprendidos que podría haber creado tal destrucción, sin siquiera saber que, en ese preciso instante, cuatro chicos se aparecían en el valle de Singapur, con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber destruido el primer horcrux, pero a la vez, agotados por eso…

-. Buena idea la tuya, Harry… -Dijo Romi, acostada, al igual que los otros-  
-. Calor, dulce calor… -Ron atinó a suspirar-  
-. Cuantos faltan?  
-. Llevamos… El anillo… -Harry comenzó la cuenta a la pregunta de Hermione-  
-. El medallón…  
-. Y el diario… -Hermione concluyó, agotada-, faltan cuatro…  
-. Las cuales son…? –Ron preguntó-  
-. El libro de Rowena, la copa de Hufflepuff, Voldemort mismo y… Qué más?  
-. Nagini –Respondió Harry-  
-. Ein? –Todos preguntaron-  
-. La serpiente de Voldemort… Nagini…  
-. Vale… Mi libro de Ravenclaw…  
-. TU libro de RAVENCLAW…?, qué quieres decir con esto, Romy…? –Preguntó Hermione, levantándose de golpe-  
-. Me refiero a uno de los tantos libros de Ravenclaw que mi abuela me heredó… Y no, no tengo el que buscamos… -Romy suspiró mentalmente al ver que había logrado encubrir que debían hallar SU libro para destruirlo-, en fin, en uno relata los que se perdieron y fueron encontrados… Allí aparece uno que nunca recuperaron… En fin, según él, es un libro de piel amarillenta, con un sello de un águila de bronce y el título de "Rowena Ravenclaw: La magia más antigua del mundo"  
-. Yai… Es ese…  
-. Así es… -Romy suspiró ante el comentario de Harry-, será mejor que regresemos

Cuando se hubieron parados, Romy empezó a guiarles de nuevo a la mazmorra secreta, Hermione se quitó su abrigo de piel y lo resguardó en sus brazos, para luego, con un ondular de su varita, transformar su ropa en una más ligera, mientras que Harry se limitó a quitarse el caluroso abrigo que le llegaba a los talones y le quitó su hechizo, mientras que Ron, que, al igual que Romy, seguía teniendo frío, atinó a recordar algo que decidió preguntarle a Hermione, que solo se ocupaba en iluminar su camino

-. Qué es eso de Aladino y la… Mampara mágica? –Preguntó Ron-  
-. Ein?  
-. Lo que ella dijo el primer día…  
-. Ah, te refieres a Aladín y la lámpara mágica, no?  
-. Eso fue lo que dije –Ron afirmó con vehemencia, a lo que Hermione alzó una ceja y tanto Harry como Romy sonrieron divertidos desde adelante-, en serio!  
-. Bueno -Hermione suspiró resignada, sabiendo que el orgullo de Ron era demasiado poderoso-, veras, Ro Ro… -El pelirrojo bufó, pero sabía que se lo merecía por su mentira, por lo que no dijo nada-, es un cuento muggle…  
-. Y de qué trata?  
-. Hagamos esto… Cuando lleguemos al valle de Godric, pediremos el cuento en la librería… De acuerdo?  
-. Pero solo si lo leemos juntos… Sabes que no soporto leer solo! –Argumentó Ron con un puchero gracioso-  
-. Bien!

Ron y Hermione sonrieron orgullosos y felices por la idea, para luego continuar con su camino, pendientes a los movimientos que hacían Romy, pues no querían volver a tropezar y formar la pirámide humana

Romy y Harry continuaron hasta la mansión de Godric y entraron en ella, pero se sorprendieron mucho al ver a la señora Weasley y a Ginny esperándoles con el ceño fruncido desde afuera de la casa, sobre todo la menor, que se veía bastante celosa de que ambos hubieran estado paseando solos

-. Dónde estaban?  
-. Paseando –Romy y Harry sonrieron inocentes-  
-. Y Ron y Hermione? –Preguntó Ginny, sin dignarse a verle-  
-. Se detuvieron en la librería muggle –Harry sonrió-, Gin… Te tengo un regalo…  
-. En serio?! –La pelirroja sonrió al ver la cajita de terciopelo rosado- pero Harry… No será una…  
-. Valió la pena… Tómalo, Gin… -Harry sonrió-

Mientras la pelirroja intentaba abrir la caja –Como estaba temblando demasiado, le resultaba imposible-, Harry se limitó a abrir la puerta y cederles el paso a las tres. La última en pasar –Romy, desde luego-, sonrió como diciéndole "chantajista", a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa que decía "pero sirve, no?"

-. Romy… Enséñale tu dormitorio…  
-. Por supuesto, Harry… Ven, Gin Gin… Te voy a mostrar nuestro cuarto… Harry, luego hablaremos sobre las reliquias –Harry asintió sonriente y Ginny alzó una ceja, interrogante-, y algo más… Estoy segura de que te encantará!, vente!!!  
-. Qué es lo que le mostrarás, Romy?  
-. Estoy pensando… Se lo puedes dar tu como agradecimiento a esto… Termina de abrirlo!, quiero verlo!  
-. No te lo mostró?  
-. No… Lo compró mientras estábamos yendo al cementerio, nos dijo que luego nos veía, que era importante… Y la verdad, yo estaba más interesada en presentar mis respetos y luego buscar un helado de chocolate con malvaviscos –Romy confesó con algo de vergüenza-, ándale!

Mientras Harry se limitaba a llevar a la Señora Weasley al dormitorio de ella y de su marido –Puesto que la mansión contaba con varias habitaciones, las cuales eran o grandes o medianas… Lo único pequeño eran los armarios roperos o los baños, que no eran tan pequeños que se pudiera decir-, Romy llevó a Ginny al dormitorio, el cual, como era de esperar, le encantó

-. Es precioso!  
-. Seguro no más que ese regalo…  
-. Es que no puedo abrirlo!, estoy tan nerviosa!!!  
-. Pues aparta esos nervios de una vez…  
-. De… De acuerdo… -Ginny no lo lograba-, oh, rayos…  
-. O yo lo abro o utilizas tus manos o tu varita… Tu decides…  
-. Alohomora!

De la cajita, que finalmente se abrió, surgió un potente resplandor, el cual las dejó momentaneamente cegadas, pero ni bien el brillo dejó de ser tan intenso, ambas pudieron admirar el precioso colgante del fénix de rubíes y diamantes que Harry había recogido en el cementerio y quedaron totalmente asombradas de que Harry hubiera comprado semejante joya

-. Es… -Ginny estaba muda-  
-. Si es muy brillante para ti, yo me lo quedo –Soltó con sorna la de ojos azul grisáceo-  
-. Romy!!! –Protestaron indignados Ginny y Harry, que las observaba desde el umbral de la puerta-  
-. Harry!, es precioso!!!!!, te amo!  
-. Yo también, Gin… -Harry sonrió cuando ella le abrazó-  
-. Seguro de que todavía no puedo besarte? –Ginny le miró con ojos resplandecientes-  
-. Creo que me daré otra tregua –Harry le sonrió-  
-. Pues que esa tregua aguarde hasta que yo salga… Todavía soy menor de edad…  
-. En serio? –Preguntó burlón Harry mientras ella salía del lugar-  
-. Si… En el mundo muggle –Respondió ella mientras se perdía en un pasillo-

Harry y Ginny rieron divertidos, para luego establecer una conexión visual… Dos esmeraldas miraban a dos avellanas y esas dos avellanas admiraban a las dos esmeraldas, para luego cerrarse y sumergirse en un sueño profundo mientras los dos labios se encontraban e intercambiaban diferentes sentimientos –Sobre todo, el amor que se tenían hacia el otro- mediante la lengua

Mientras eso sucedía en el primer piso, Ron y Hermione regresaban, como siempre, todavía metidos en la discusión de cuando leerían el libro

-. Hoy! –Protestaba Ron-  
-. Mañana!  
-. Por qué no puede ser hoy? –Preguntó al fin el pelirrojo-  
-. Piensa, Ron… Hoy tenemos que recibir a un montón de miembros de la Orden, no tendremos tiempo, y al final del día estaré muy cansada… Ahora comprendes?  
-. Si… -Afirmó desilusionado el chico-  
-. Mañana a primera hora te despierto para que lo leamos, Ron… -Hermione sonrió conciliadora al pelirrojo-  
-. Qué?!, estás loca?!!!  
-. Prometiste que lo harías! –Hermione le miró desafiante-  
-. Si… Como una cabra…  
-. Hey!

Justo antes de que la chica terminase su protesta, a la par en que entraban al vestíbulo, ella se interrumpió al ver como dos empapados gemelos Weasley salían rodando de un hoyo de la pared, el cual era inmediatamente sustituido por un cuadro de un ángel inocente que intentaba no reírse mientras ella soltaba una palabra malsonante

-. Ouj… Mi cuerpo… -Se quejó Fred-  
-. Están bien…? –Hermione se había arrodillado junto a ellos, al igual que Ron, quien intentaba contener la risa-  
-. Considerarías "bien" el haber rodado desde el tercer piso cuando, inocentemente, tocaste una tetera de oro con el sello de un león, para luego ser arrojada por un loco paladín a una piscina que hay por aquí… Pero no, eso no es todo, sino que un hoyo te succiona y te hace rodar por todo un tubo de espirales, para luego sentir como te pasan por un tubo con cepillos en todo el cuerpo, para luego dar vueltas y vueltas como si estuvieses en una lavacora… -Narraron al mismo tiempo los dos-  
-. Lavadora… -Corrigió Hermione-  
-. Oh, cállate, Hermione! –Le espetaron los dos, para luego proseguir-, y finalmente, salir disparado por ese condenado cuadro… Cómo estarías?

Ron no aguantó más y cayó al suelo, riéndose, mientras Hermione y los dos Weasley miraban mal al chico y una señora regordeta de cabello rojo salía de la cocina para ver que ocasionaba todo el estruendo y sonreír débilmente al ver el aspecto de sus dos hijos, pues ambos tenían todo su cabello salvajemente revuelto, casi seco, y la ropa, que claramente era de lujo, se veía muy desaliñada, sin añadir que estaba muy empapada

-. Sistema antirrobos… -Molly sonrió-  
-. Pues ese estúpido paladín necesita una revisión de la cabeza… Y esta casa, una inspección general de parte de Harry, pues nadie atacará al heredero de Gryffindor… Lástima que yo no era el heredero… -Se quejó Fred- Así ese endiablado sistema no me atacaba!  
-. Nos –Le corrigió George-  
-. Pues eso!  
-. Vengan, queridos… He preparado café caliente, pastel de manzana y ahora mismo estoy terminando uno de chocolate  
-. Al menos nos lo están compensando –Dijo Fred, enfatizando "nos"-

Ambos, todavía tendidos en el suelo, tomaron su varita y aplicaron un hechizo mudo sobre ella, el cual les secó la ropa, para luego apuntarse al cabello y exclamar "alisus retauris!", el cual se secó y les quedó reluciente

Ron ayudó a sus hermanos a pararse, para luego ir juntos a ellos a la cocina, con el libro de "Aladín y la lámpara mágica" resguardado en su mano libre, para luego acompañarles a la cocina, donde la señora Weasley les aguardaba junto a Hermione, a Romy, que estaba allí desde hacía un largo rato, y a los dos elfos domésticos, que por su parte, habían preparado muchas galletas de distintos sabores, así como una paella, albóndigas y pasta… Y no solo eso, sino que seguían preparando comida para los miembros de la Orden que llegarían de un momento a otro o, en caso de que no pudiera ser posible, a la noche

-. Y Harry y Ginny?, iban a volver para comer… -Interrogó la señora Weasley-  
-. Pues nuestra pelirrojita le está agradeciendo el regalo… Es precioso! –Suspiró Romy-, pero demasiado brillante para mi gusto…  
-. De verdad? –Preguntó la burlona voz de Harry-  
-. Deberías dejar esa costumbre de interrumpir, Harry –Romy sonrió, al igual que los otros, cuando vio a la pareja sentarse frente suyo, con Ginny cargando el precioso regalo en su cuello, que había dejado de brillar para que se le pudiera admirar-  
-. Siempre brillará al mediodía… Dependiendo de cuanto brille, podrás verificar día a día que sigo amándote –Harry sonrió a la pelirroja, a quien le caía una lágrima-  
-. Entonces no brillará si lo tengo yo? –Romy pestañeó exageradamente-  
-. No tanto como con Gin… Tu eres más una hermana para mi…  
-. Ya, vale… -Romy se veía decepcionada-, y eso que me encanta lo brillante! –Se secó una lágrima falsa tras exclamar dramáticamente-, snif…  
-. No llores, Romsie –Ginny rió divertida, ganándose una mirada asesina de Romy-  
-. Pero si mi hermano no me quiere!!! –Romy exclamó dramática, olvidando su enfado-  
-. Tan melodramática como siempre –Dijo una áspera voz-  
-. Tan espía paranoico como siempre, tío Moody –La chica saludó sin siquiera volverse a el, centrada en comer su pastel-, bienvenido!  
-. No fue agradable que desaparecieran…  
-. Es cierto! –Molly les miró furiosa, dejando de batir la masa para un pastel de carne-, casi nos da un infarto  
-. Lo siento -Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron a sus platos haciendo un triste puchero por la vergüenza que sentían, pero Romy solo rió sin una pizca de vergüenza, mientras que Molly y Ojoloco les reprochaban con la mirada y los gemelos Weasley comían sus respectivos pasteles como si comiesen palomitas en un cine-  
-. Esa sin dudas que no… De tal palo, tal astilla…  
-. En serio? –Romy le cortó con aspereza, no le agradaba recordar a sus padres-  
-. Todos unos picarones… Tu padre hubiera sido todo un Marauder de no ser porque resultó Ravenclaw, pero le decían "Clon Marauder", aunque no me acuerdo del apodo original…  
-. Shadow Intel –La chica sonrió-, al menos, eso decía la abuela…  
-. No, ella exageraba –Se negó tozudamente Moody-  
-. Pues, tío, podemos preguntarle a Remus cuando vuelva esta noche –La chica sonrió-  
-. Y qué apuestas, Romsie?  
-. Número uno: Dejarás de llamarme Romsie… Número dos: Me comprarás un libro de magia antigua!  
-. Qué no te bastan los de Ravenclaw?  
-. No… -La chica sonrió con inocencia-  
-. Bien… Pero si pierdes, cada vez que alguien te llame Romsie, hasta que pasen las vacaciones, tendrás que cantar el himno de Hogwarts –La chica palideció, ella siempre había odiado cantar- mientras saltas a la pata coja

Todos rieron y la chica enrojeció de coraje y de vergüenza, pero no planeaba echarse atrás, y mucho menos si el que apostaba era su tío, Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody, quien en sus tiempos de estudiante había sido un Gryffindor… Sobre su cadáver… Sonrió divertida, intentando aparentar valor, cosa casi imposible por su sonrojo

-. Como quieras… Tío Aldy  
-. No me llames así…  
-. Eso también va en el trato…  
-. Es un trato, Romsie  
-. Perfecto

Ambos se miraron desafiantes ante los testigos: Dycos y Dobby, los dos elfos domésticos, Harry, Ron y Hermione, el trío dorado, y los cuatro Weasley, que se veían muy interesados y, de paso, apostaban dinero –Salvo los elfos, que apostaban un día libre- a quien ganaba…

Harry, Ginny y Fred se pusieron de parte de Romy, apostando diez galeones contra Ron, Hermione y George, que estaban de parte de Ojoloco, mientras que la Señora Weasley había apostado en que haría un pastel diario, si los futuros Potter Y Fred ganaban, de manzana, si perdían contra los futuros Weasley y George, serían de chocolate

-. Ahora solo resta esperar a la noche… –Dijo Molly mientras los elfos habían ido a limpiar, pues no les agradaba tanta libertad-

**0o0– To be continued –0o0**

Tarán, tarán… Para todos los lectores anónimos que leen la historia pero que no se atreven a dejarme un review, pero al igual que para los que si me dejan un review, les planteo las siguientes preguntas, a ver si ustedes también intentan acertar un poquito con la apuesta y las otras preguntas xD

-Quiénes ganarán la apuesta?  
-Romy al fin encontrará la imagen del libro perdido?  
-Snape hará su aparición?  
-Qué le mostrará R.A.B. al chico Potter?  
-Qué misterios esperan al próximo capitulo?  
-Los gemelos se vengarán del paladín que les arrojó a la piscina?  
-Ron y Hermione habrán hecho algo más que comprar el libro?

Eso solo lo sabrán en unos pocos días, máximo en una semana!

Y ahora, el espacio para los otros reviewisadores que se dignan a dejarme un comentario –Y que, de paso, me animan a continuar-

Anilec: Ani!!!, perdona, te he confundido con mi protegida de otro fic... u.uU... En fin, hola de nuevo, Anilec!, conque te han gustado los epitafios?, pues bien, me alegro!!!, a mi me enternecieron mucho, y era de esperar, con lo mucho que me costó hacerlo xD... Graxs por tomarte tu tiempo y dejarme un review a pesar de todo lo que tienes presente n.n, besos y no olvides comentar n.nU

Luzbelita16: Tu de nuevo por aquí!!!, me saltan las lágrimas!!! -O.o... Parece que me gusta el dramatismo... Seriedad!, regresa a mi!!!-, verás, la prefecta de Hufflepuff, o sease, yo, Sara, he vuelto... Encantada de demostrarte todos mis lados. Mi radar... No sé por qué, pero tengo la sospecha de que no está tan averiado como creía... Yeah!!!... Y en cuanto a la pareja RW-LL, se ve bastante interesante y sigo intrigada por ver como la ves... Más tarde comento en tu fic . Nos leemos, y disfruta el cap U... Quiero decir, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Beshos!!


	9. Actos y consecuencias

En el edificio más alto de la cuadra, la autora está frente al ventilador, recibiendo algo de oxígeno para revivir a sus neuronas inventivas, pues prácticamente se tiene que exprimir el cerebro para obtener el siguiente capítulo, y con ese sofocante calor, la capacidad de inventar está por los suelos, pues más que surgir con rapidez, como ocurre siempre, las mismas se sofocan

-. Uff… -Suspiro desde la cama-, no se me ocurre nada…  
-. Entonces es cierta la teoría de que el calor chamusca las neuronas? –Pregunta con interés mi fénix dorada, que no es tan mágica-  
-. Al parecer, si –Replico con una mirada asesina-  
-. A ver… Leamos la historia…  
-. Antes de que lo hagas, Doris… -Llamo con voz medio adormilada al fénix, que está abriendo los archivos-  
-. Si?  
-. Publícalos en -. Que no soy tu sirvienta!  
-. Entonces márchate!!!, y dile a Snivellus que me traiga una poción para el calor!  
-. Últimamente confías mucho en él –Me reprocha asqueada la fénix-  
-. Es culpa del calor!, chamuscó mis neuronas!!!  
-. Yai… -Mi fénix rueda los ojos-, publicaré tu fic, prefiero más eso a decirle a Snivellus que prepare tu condenada poción y el decida hacerlo, y de paso, que yo soy perfecta para comer…  
-. Pues le mandaré una carta notificando que puedes causar indigestión…  
-. No prefieres que te traiga un aire acondicionado?, es más rápido, más fiable y, sobre todo, menos traidor –Replica mi fénix-  
-. Lo que quieras… Pero pública el artículo…  
-. Bien…

Tras unos largos minutos de silencio, en el cual mi fénix expresa toda clase de sentimientos –Drama, angustia, risa, ternura,…-, para luego leer los reviews y escribir la respuesta a los mismos, por mi parte, ella está a punto de darle a "agregar", cuando yo abro de par en par mis ojos, pues mis neuronas de salvación reaccionan y llegan a gritar

-. Nooooooo!  
-. Qué? –Mi fénix, más pendiente de mi que del archivo, me mira con pánico-  
-. Recuerda poner… Que todo es de Rowling, salvo por la trama, Romy y algunos hechizos, que son totalmente míos… -Doris rueda los ojos y plasma eso-  
-. Algo más?  
-. Que lo hago sin fines de lucro… Solo pretendo entretenerme y… Publicar mi versión del… Séptimo libro de… Harry Potter… -Me vuelvo a quedar atontada-  
-. Segura de que es todo?  
-. Sssssssss… -Es todo lo que alcanzo a decir, pues me he quedado dormida-  
-. De acuerdo…

La fénix mira lo que escribió, y sonríe malvadamente, para luego agregar unos detalles en el disclaimer, sonreír satisfecha tras releerlo y darle a "agregar"

**0o0– 9 –0o0**

**Actos y consecuencias**

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, nuevos o viejos, salían y entraban sin parar, y cada vez que uno llegaba, el suspenso entre los Weasley, Moody, Hermione, Harry y Romy aumentaba, pues todos estaban ansiosos por saber quién era el ganador de los treinta galeones, y de paso, por saber quién sería el ganador de la apuesta más preocupante de todas: Romy, con la Pata Coja y el Himno de Hogwarts, o Moody con tener que calarse el sobrenombre de "Aldy", dejar de apodarla como "Romsie" por molestar y comprarle un libro de magia antigua

-. Vamos a ganar, ya verás! –Ginny hablaba con Harry, ambos hallándose en un lugar muy acogedor dentro del jardín de la mansión-  
-. No lo dudo…  
-. Eso es lo que dices ahora…  
-. GINNY! –Se hizo oír la voz de la Sra. Weasley-  
-. No hice nada! –Ginny miró asustada a Harry, que sonrió conciliador-  
-. Seguro quiere que la ayudes con la cocina…  
-. VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!  
-. A lo mejor… -Ginny suspiró-, nos vemos, Harry…  
-. No lo dudo…  
-. Cruza los dedos –Susurró a su oído tras darle un beso rápido en sus labios-  
-. Como si yo no lo estuviera haciendo desde antes, Gin!  
-. GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! –Volvió a llamar la señora Weasley-  
-. Que pesada… -Se quejó la pelirroja-, adiós, Harry…

Y sin más, Ginny se alejó corriendo del chico, que sonreía algo atontado ante su visión… Una pelirroja preciosa de buen cuerpo que corría velozmente hacia el interior de la mansión, intentando llegar antes de que a la señora Weasley le diese un ataque, con un aire apesadumbrado, presuroso y nervioso… Soltó una risita

-. Te parece divertido el sufrimiento de mi hermana? –Preguntó una voz burlona-  
-. Ron! –Harry le sonrió perezosamente, para luego soltar con burla-, como si tu no hubieras hecho lo mismo con Hermione…  
-. Hay una diferencia muy evidente, amigito –Apuntó despreocupado Ron, aunque se podía ver que sus orejas estaban rojas-  
-. Cuál? –Preguntó con falso interés Harry, todavía pensando en Ginny-  
-. Que no somos novios  
-. Pero, compadre, eso no significa que no te guste… Eh!  
-. De… De qué… Hablas? –Tartamudeó con voz aparentemente segura el chico, con las orejas totalmente rojas y un rubor empezando a aparecer en su rostro-  
-. Seré miope, pero no soy tan ciego como crees, Ron! –Harry rió despreocupadamente, ahora totalmente pendiente en su amigo y sus reacciones-  
-. A… A qué te… Refieres?  
-. Esa miradita que le echas cuando no te ve, cuando te pusiste celoso al verla con Krum… -Y Harry miró un destello asesino en sus ojos y como apretaba sus puños-, y más cuando te enteraste de que la había besado… -Harry sonreía ampliamente al ver que ahora rechinaba los dientes y hacía un gesto de furia- tu forma de decirle "te quiero" el año pasado, cuando te hizo esa labor, como discutes con pasión… Hasta Remus me dijo que se parecen a mis padres antes de estar juntos! –Protestó burlón Harry-  
-. Ein?  
-. Todos lo notan… Sería más raro que un mudo le dijese a un sordo que un ciego vio un tren pasar delante suyo, Ron! –Se burló Harry, viendo a Ron, cuya cara y orejas estaban más rojas que su propio cabello-  
-. Y… Yo no… No la amo! –Soltó de sopetón Ron-  
-. Tío, yo nunca dije que la amaras… Pero ahora que lo dices… Es obvio que si…  
-. Le dices y… Y…  
-. Y me mandas a freír patatas?  
-. No!, te robo tus libros de Quidditch!  
-. Ya te imagino haciéndolo –Se burló Harry-  
-. Cállate!  
-. Qué pasó en el pueblo?, no creo que solamente se hayan comprado el dichoso libro de Aladín –Harry sonrió a su amigo, que seguía enrojeciendo más y más-  
-. Conversamos, como siempre… -Harry se imaginó una escena de discusiones.- y… Estuvimos cerca de…  
-. Qué?!, cómo?!, y qué pasó?!  
-. Harry, pareces Ginny cuando no sabe el final de sus libros de Shakespaje  
-. Cómo? –Harry le miró desconcertado-  
-. Shakespaje… Ya sabes, ese autor de Julieta y Romeo…  
-. Ah, ya… Shakespeare… -Corrigió despreocupado Harry-  
-. Eso que importa?!  
-. Cierto… Sigue…  
-. Pues parece que los fénix siempre saben ser oportunos… Moody nos interrumpió…  
-. Oh, nooooooo!!!… Me niego a creerlo!!! –Harry soltó como alguien frustrado (NA: Como si el Final de Temporada de una serie terminara en un To be continued tan intrigante y tu te rompes la cabeza, intentando pensar que pasó, por tres meses, pero este se pregunta cuantos años pasarán)-  
-. Ron… Harry… -Ginny había vuelto de su pequeña charla con la señora Weasley, con una sonrisa algo divertida-  
-. Gin!!! –Harry sonrió a su novia-  
-. Qué pasa, Gin? –Ron preguntó con seriedad a su hermana-  
-. Mamá los aguarda en la cocina…  
-. Yai… -Dijo Ron, cuyo rostro estaba volviendo a su color normal-  
-. Qué ocurrió? –Preguntó con interés Ginny-  
-. Nada de tu incumbencia… Enana! –Le reclamó Ron, corriendo hacia el interior a la par en que la pelirroja intentaba seguirle para ahorcarle, siendo salvado por Harry, que la tomó de su mano y la atrajo hacia si, dándole un beso-  
-. Wow!… A qué se debió eso? –Ginny preguntó, ya olvidada del incidente, con una sonrisa pícara bailando en sus labios-  
-. A que te amo, Gin… -Harry le sonrió-, simplemente a ello…  
-. Yo también te amo, Harry… -Ginny le sonrió con dulzura-  
-. Me esperan…  
-. Suerte, corazón… -Ginny sonrió con suavidad, para luego darle un beso más largo que el anterior-  
-. La suerte siempre me sigue, Gin…  
-. Eso lo sé… Pero quién sabe que planea mi mamá con ustedes…  
-. Es cierto… Gracias, Gin…

Y sin más, tras darle un último beso, Harry fue a la cocina, con una sonrisa algo floja, recordando la sensación de su lengua jugueteando con la de Ginny, su aroma floral, su suave sonrisa, el sonido de su voz…

Tan absorto estaba por pensar en su novia que aún se desconoce como llegó a la cocina sin estar en sus cabales, pues el estaba pensando en que haría con ella, pues no quería dejarla, ya que ella le proporcionaba una felicidad innata, pero por otro lado, quería protegerla… Lo positivo era que al menos, aparte de ir a Hogwarts a buscar información de los horcruxes, guaridas de Voldemort, protegerlo del Innombrable, podría estar con su Gin y, de paso, vigilar casi todo el tiempo de ella

Como antes se mencionó, Harry iba muy absorto y, hasta ese entonces, todavía no había tenido ningún tropiezo e iba por el camino correcto, y de no ser porque miraba el suelo, con una media sonrisa tonta, de enamorado, hubiera podido evitar el obstáculo andante

-. Aaaigh!!! –Articuló a gritar cuando se tropezó-  
-. Oooough!!! –Alcanzó a gritar la victima desdichada de su distracción-  
-. Perdona… -Harry, frotándose la frente, pues algo hecho de una pasta muy dura le había dado en la misma, miró a su "víctima"-

La víctima, una mujer de cabello corto y de un rizo totalmente incontrolable, rubio, le miró con sus ojos azules, que por cierto, se le hicieron muy familiares, le sonrió con jocosidad mientras recogía del suelo una caja de madera, la cual ella, al parecer, había estado intentando abrir

-. Ay, lo siento, Harry, fue mi culpa… -Dijo con una familiar voz-, lo siento muchísimo, no era mi…  
-. No importa… Tonks?  
-. Nimpha, Harry… Es Nimpha…  
-. Bueno… En todo caso, fue culpa de los dos…  
-. Vas a lo de Molly?  
-. Si… Por?  
-. Esta… Pues, está aliviada de tenerlos, pero eso no implica que se salven de su reprimenda, Harry –Ella le guiñó un ojo-, te acompaño, yo también debo verla

Mientras los dos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, en la misma aguardaban, alrededor de una mesa redonda –Pues la rectangular la habían transformado momentáneamente para la sesión-, unas pocas personas… Solamente Hermione y Ron vestían ropa casual, pero aparte de ello, todos vestían trajes o, en el caso de Arthur y los gemelos Weasley, túnicas de gala

Arthur estaba junto a Molly, que se veía muy formal, y esta, a su lado, tenía a Ojoloco, que tenía su ojo girando por todas partes, mientras que Remus, que estaba a su lado, leía un libro, y separados por un asiento vacío, le seguían un Ron pálido, quien tenía otro asiento vacío a su lado, en el cual, a su lado, tenía a Hermione, que sonreía conciliadora, aunque también se veía asustada y miraba con desesperación a Romy, que a su vez miraba a los gemelos Weasley, que estaban a su lado

-. A qué se debe esta reunión? –Preguntó con aplomo Ron-  
-. Si quieren saberlo, tendremos que esperar a Harry y Tonks lleguen…  
-. Pues yo no quiero…  
-. Tendrás que esperar, Romany Andrómeda Barnes –Dijo en un tono que no aceptaba réplicas su tutor, Ojoloco Moody-  
-. Quieren pasteles? –Ofreció Molly, haciendo levitar una bandeja que estaba en una de las tantas barras de la cocina- o malteada de cereza? –A continuación, frente a todos aparecieron botellas de dicha malteada mientras ella sonreía-  
-. De acuerdo! –Aceptó sin vergüenza Romy, a lo que todos la miraron incrédulos, salvo Molly, que parecía encantada de darle todo-, qué?  
-. Sin dudas es como sus padres…  
-. Ya saben lo que dicen, Aldy… -Romy sonrió burlona a su tío-, los que son bolsa se quedan sin nada, y los que dejan de lado ser bolsa en el momento más apropiado son los ganadores… -Replicó ella mientras daba un bocado a su pastelito-, te quedaron ricos, Molly  
-. Gracias, querida… Seguro de que no quieren?  
-. Pueden pasar –Confirmó Arthur al oír como alguien llamaba a la puerta-  
-. Hola!, lamento la tardanza… -Se disculpó Harry-  
-. Oh, no, pasen… -Pidió Molly al ver que no estaba solo-, y Tonks, puedes hacer un hechizo de impasibilidad?  
-. Claro… -Aceptó con gusto ella mientras Harry se sentaba en su puesto y miraba con nervios a sus amigos-, impass sensiu!  
-. Qué pasa? –Preguntó Harry una vez que todos estuvieron sentados-  
-. Ehm… -Varios carraspearon-

Los mayores se miraron entre sí con cierta maldad que hizo sospechar a los cuatro muchachos jóvenes, que se miraron tensos, mientras que Fred y George permanecían neutrales

-. Bien… CÓMO SE LES OCURRE?! –Empezó enfadada Molly-  
-. Molly, cielo, no te sulfures y baja la voz…  
-. Cierto… Que no pensaron!!!, por Merlín… Y si algo malo les pasaba!  
-. Pues hubieramos asumido nuestras consecuencias, tal y como los adultos que somos, Sra. Weasley –Respondió con algo de timidez Hermione-  
-. Así es –Afirmaron asintiendo Ron, Romy y Harry, algo amilanados-  
-. Y además… -Harry añadió a favor de ellos, con una sonrisa que fingía ser serena-, siempre estuvimos… ALERTA PERMANENTE! –Bramó tal y como hacía Moody-  
-. Yai… No nos dejes sordo, Potter –Gruñó Ojoloco-

A estas palabras, los adultos se pusieron a echarles reprimendas a los novatos en esa etapa, mientras que estos, de cuando en cuando, se defendían y, de paso, eran ayudados en su defensa por Después de media hora en que tuvieron que soportar las frases inteligentes de Remus, el tutor legal de Harry tras Sirius, las afirmaciones de gravedad de Tonks, los gruñidos ásperos de Moody soltando ciertas advertencias o escenas a las que ellos replicaban, siempre ganando exitosamente, a los gritos y riñas de una Molly Weasley muy sulfurada y a la sonrisa pasiva del señor Arthur Weasley, que claramente, parecía reservar sus comentarios para el final de la regañina a los muchachos

-. Bien… Pero a la próxima, estarán más conscientes? –Preguntó con el corazón en un puño la señora Weasley, tras oír los argumentos serenos de Harry, las afirmaciones de un Ron muy amilanado, las excusas inteligentes de Hermione y los comentarios algo ácidos pero siempre acertados de Romy-  
-. Si –Hermione replicó con vehemencia-  
-. Nos avisarán que saldrán? –Preguntó Nimphadora con seriedad-  
-. Y por cuanto tiempo, tal y como hicimos en la carta anterior –Asintió Harry-  
-. Recordarán que pueden confiar en nosotros para algunos asuntos? –Preguntó con un tono de decepción Remus, pues no le había agradado la actitud de Harry… Creía que el al menos habría avisado-  
-. Si –Afirmó con serenidad el de la cicatriz-  
-. Estarán siempre en alerta permanente? –Preguntó Ojoloco-  
-. Tío!, desde luego que siempre lo hemos estado y siempre lo haremos…  
-. Serán de reacción rápida pero inteligente? –Preguntó entonces Arthur-  
-. Con Hermione presente, es más que posible… Está asegurado –Elogió Ron, con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, mientras que el rostro de Hermione se puso de los mil colores-  
-. Pues… Haremos esto… -Arthur suspiró-, ustedes recordarán que pueden confiar en nosotros, contarnos que se irán, siempre con la certeza de que los dejaremos ir cuando lo necesiten, de que les permitiremos cumplir… Su misión secreta…  
-. Catalogada como "Fantasma" –Añadió sin contenerse Ron-  
-. Con la misión Fantasma, sin interferir a menos que lo pidan, pero a cambio, nosotros confiaremos en ustedes y los meteremos en nuestros asuntos… Que dicen? –Finalizó el padre de Ron-  
-. Prometido! –Afirmaron los chicos-  
-. Podemos hacerle un Jinx al trato… -Sugirió Hermione al ver la desconfianza de los adultos-, en cuanto lo rompamos, la maldición nos hará ponernos azules y no nos permitirá hacer magia hasta que cumplamos lo nuestro  
-. Bien

Tras todo firmar un papel con el trato perfectamente redactado, con George y Fred como testigos, Hermione lo enmarcó con magia muy avanzada, para luego mirar a los gemelos

-. Ustedes son los encargados de vigilar este papelito… Cumplirán con lo suyo?  
-. Si!  
-. Ahora… -Harry dijo en un tono muy serio y solemne- Pueden meternos en la Orden del Fénix?  
-. Si –Afirmó con total seguridad Remus-  
-. Yo me voy… -Dijo la señora Weasley, llevándose a sus dos hijos-  
-. Voy contigo, cielo…

Y sin más, los cuatro Weasley salieron, dejando solos a Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Nimphadora Tonks y a los cuatro jóvenes que querían que les invistiesen en la Orden del Fénix, para así colaborar en ella

Más tarde, cada quien se hallaba en lo suyo, con cuatro miembros más en la Orden del Fénix, quienes a su vez, tenían un vestuario para la batalla –Novedad creada a causa de los Gemelos Weasley-, que eran preciosas capas rojas, con una insignia de un fénix justo sobre el corazón y los bordes de los puños, el dobladillo de la túnica y el cuello dorados, con un broche de un fénix, mientras que la capucha, la cual transmitía una sombra que les cubría el rostro y solamente permitía ver el destello de los ojos

Esas capas, además de cubrirles la identidad, poseían unos escudos para maleficios moderados, casi muy avanzados, y de paso, tenían la maravillosa capacidad de que, si uno apretaba el broche del cuello, se hacía invisible

Ron y Hermione estaban en una esquina solitaria del jardín, admirando una hermosa puesta de sol mientras eran acompañados por el dulce olor de las rosas y los jazmines que le cubrían y se hallaban acostados sobre unas camillas playeras que había convocado Hermione, el chico había estado puliendo su escoba con el equipo de limpieza que Harry le había prestado y la chica leyendo un libro, para ahora beber sus jugos de cerezas y comer el pastel que la Señora Weasley había hecho…

-. Hay que admitirlo…  
-. Qué? –Preguntó con desgana el pelirrojo-  
-. Pues que el pastel de manzana está mucho mejor que el que nosotros queríamos…  
-. Es cierto –Ron sonrió algo deprimido-  
-. Es mi culpa… Tu querías apostarle a Romy y yo insistí en…  
-. No importa, Hermione… -El chico iba argumentando, cuando vio a Romy pasar delante suyo, muy absorta en su discusión con Ginny-  
-. No lo hará, ya verás…  
-. Qué pasa? –Repitió Ron ante la replica de Ginny, igual de perplejo que Hermione-  
-. Hermione… -Romy sonrió, intentando aparentar valor-, estás dispuesta a… -La chica perdió el valor y miró a Ginny, que rodó los ojos-  
-. Será… Soy Gryffindor… Valor…  
-. Qué pasa?!!! –Preguntó Hermione, sin poder aguantar más el suspenso-  
-. Romsie… -Romy bufó fastidiada por el apodo- y yo apostamos… Yo gano si no lo haces… Desde luego, sé que no lo harás…  
-. Y? –Hermione interrogó, alzando las cejas-  
-. Besarías a Ron? –Soltó de sopetón Ginny-

Hermione quedó de piedra ante la proposición y Ron quedó estático, sin saber como reaccionar, y para colmo, en ese preciso instante Harry apareció detrás de Ginny y la abrazó desde la cintura, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro, de forma que se encorvó un poco mientras que Romy sonreía retadora y Ginny miraba, expectante, sin darle un beso a su novio para recibirle

-. Hermione…? –Ginny la miró-

En ese preciso instante, a Ron le agarró un ataque histérico de risa, el cual logró devolver a la realidad a Hermione y que le mirase, todavía con una expresión atontada y atónita, mientras que Harry susurró algo a Ginny en su oído, lo que la hizo sonreír con cierta burla, para luego responderle, también en un susurro, y hacerle sonreír con burla y aprensión

-. Yo… Yo… -Hermione estaba pálida y miraba mal a los chicos-  
-. Hermione no sabe la respuesta!, eso si es nuevo!!! –Soltó boquiabierta Ginny-

Hermione Granger enrojeció del coraje y lanzó una mirada asesina a los tres muchachos, que tenían expresiones similares de burla, sorpresa y expectación, mientras que Ron seguía revolcándose en su silla playera de la risa histérica, pues seguía creyendo que eso era una broma y, de paso, inconscientemente, desde luego, prefería más eso a tener que oír su posible negativa

-. Si conozco la respuesta! –Exclamó con decisión Hermione, sabiendo que quizá más tarde se arrepentiría de eso-  
-. Y cuál es?! –Preguntaron Harry, Ginny y Romy, como unos adictos a su novela-  
-. Merlín… -Hermione atinó a mascullar-

Mientras ella se armaba de valor para hacer lo que iba a hacer, en la cocina acababa de aparecerse un miembro desconocido de la Orden del Fénix que, a juzgar de su apariencia (Con una extraña cicatriz en el cuello, cabello revuelto, de un rubio cenizo y profundos ojos marrones, con su túnica muy raída y una herida sangrante en la frente) era un auror

-.Qué pasó?! –Preguntó alarmada Molly, mientras unas miradas de los pocos chefs de la casa se volvían a el, los elfos todavía inmerso en lo suyo-  
-. Ataque… Oxford… -Replicó con dificultad el auror-  
-. Den la alarma!, Ry, tu te quedas aquí…  
-. No… Yo de… Debo ir… Es…  
-. Eberiale somliss –Molly lanzó con su varita-

Un rayo de un amarillo blanquecino le dio en el pecho, de forma que el casi cae en redondo hacia atrás, pero otro chef, uno de los cuales no habían ido a dar la alarma y que era sanador, había hecho aparecer una camilla

-. Llévatelo al área reservada para la enfermería… Iré a avisar a los chicos que ya su primera misión fue asignada  
-. Bien –Aceptó el sanador-

El sanador se lo llevó adonde Molly Weasley ordenó, mientras que la misma se dirigió con paso presuroso hacia los jardines, mientras podía oír el alboroto en el interior del castillo… Algunos daban la alarma mediante chimeneas, otros ya se habían ido directamente a la batalla, otros preparaban la enfermería y otros, como los elfos, se limitaban a mantener la casa en equilibrio…

**0o0– To be continued –0o0**

Y entonces?, la respuesta sobre la apuesta se resolvió o siguen sin saberla… A los despistados, solo lean el capítulo anterior y refresquen las apuestas… Molly dijo que haría un pastel de determinado sabor hasta que comenzasen las clases según los ganadores… La pregunta es… Ya pillaron quiénes son los ganadores?

Bien, bien… Tengo la intuición de que me matarán y no viviré para colgar el próximo capítulo –O tal vez si?-, así que, por lo tanto, les suplico que si me mandarán un review o tomarán un vuelo hasta mi casa para estrangularme personalmente, recuerden que si me mandan un Avada Kedavra, una ahorcación u algo del estilo, no podrán revivirme y, por lo tanto, se quedarán sin saber la respuesta…

Sirvió mi tentativa para sobrevivir?, perfecto!, juro que no tardo mucho en poner el próximo capítulo, y si lo hago, pues siempre pueden lanzarme un verdurazo o mandarme un howler o un maleficio, incluso uno asesino, aunque no se recomiendan para los que quieran conocer la continuación

Un besoo! XD

Ahora, este espacito es para mis maravillosos críticos n.nU y sus reviews… Miles de gracias por apoyarme!!! –Yo, Sara, he vuelto a la realidad, pues la brisa de mi ventilador me despertó y, de paso, está mezclada con el aire acondicionado que mi querida Doris me trajo xD, y es precisamente por eso que borré las respuestas que les dio, pues estoy segura de que les habría intimidado aún más que cuando yo hablo-, y a los que no, porque admiro la sinceridad… En fin, disfruten las respuestas de una conciencia muy atontada y chamuscada por el calor n.nU

...: Hola, Anonimatus?, después de tu comentario, supongo que no volverás, pero si vuelves, lo primero es que quiero hacer es darte las gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer este fic, comentarme lo que sentías al respecto y, sobre todo, por tu sinceridad... Ahora iré por partes... En cuanto a Romy... Creo que es necesario, solamente necesario, recalcar que, sinceramente, no soy muy buena para darles a las personas defectos, pero tomaré en cuenta tus palabras e intentaré hacerla verse más... Humana? Y en cuanto a lo de tu gusto... Sinceramente, lamento mucho que no te haya gustado la historia, pero a la vez, te agradezco que te hayas tomado parte de un tiempo que debía de serte valioso para invertirlo en otras cosas y utilizado en leer esta historia y comentarla... Y por último, con respecto a eso de que no encuentras que sea graciosa... Oye!, gracias por el comentario O.o!, pero trata de no confundir mi mente ficcionaria con mi mente real, porque lo cierto es que podrías sorprenderte ;), lo cierto es que esta historia es de "acción y aventuras", no dice nada de humor, y es que precisamente, no pretendo hacerla tan humorística, pues se supone que... Es el séptimo libro!, se supone que Harry se dedica a destruir los horrocruxes, pero aún así, también quise darle algo de vida... A mi puro estilo, a mi simple imaginación de novata, pero siempre en torno a como imagino que sería el libro, pero es que... Yo soy muy compasiva -Quizá no tanto...- y... Después de todo lo que ha pasado en los libros anteriores, quise darle algo más de felicidad, aunque estoy más que segura de que ese no es el libro adecuado para dársela. En fin, supongo que allí concluyo, pero de nuevo... Gracias por tu sinceridad y tu tiempo para con este fic, pues tu opinión, aunque no lo creas, aunque sea negativa, me es valiosa, por qué?, ni me preguntes, aunque hay algo en mi interior que me dice que es que me da más valor para continuar... Irónico, no jejej... En fin, saludos y gracias de nuevo ;)

Anilec: Sabía que tu no podías faltar!, me alegro de que me hayas puesto una apuestita xD... Aunque al final hayas ganado ¬¬, lo bueno -O lo malo, depende de como lo veas- es que la autora no pierde nada, pues no puso nada a la rifa !, ni siquiera unos galeones -Te puedo ver con tu intento de varita apuntándome-, de acuerdo, lo siento... Te he mandado por correo una lechuza con galeones y la dirección precisa del callejón Diagón U!... Besos!!!


	10. Fenixs vs Mortífagos

En el jardín frontal de la mansión de Godric Valley, junto a una piscina térmica, casi similar a la que tienen los prefectos en Hogwarts, rodeada de rosales, lirios y petunias, hay una silla playera en la cual la autora está acostada, luciendo un precioso conjunto playero de rojo y dorado, mientras bebe una sidra de cereza y sonríe perezosamente mientras les ve buscar como locos el capítulo

-. No se pueden saltear esta parte… -Les digo con serenidad-, deben verme para así poder ir al capítulo-  
-. Por qué? –Preguntas tu-  
-. Porque debo recordarte unas cosas –Digo con una serena sonrisa-  
-. Como qué?  
-. Como que yo no poseo los derechos de autora sobre Harry, Ron, Hermione y otro de los personajes pertenecientes a la saga de Harry Potter, creada por J.K. Rowling, pero si sobre mi Romy y algunos nuevos personajes, así como de la trama…  
-. Eso es todo?  
-. No… -Niego suavemente-, debes hacerme una pregunta…  
-. Cuál?  
-. La que quieras… -Respondo en un débil susurro-  
-. Bien… Cómo entro al capítulo?  
-. Ves la tina?  
-. Si… -Respondes, aun sin comprender-  
-. Pues debes "zambullirte" en ella, para así olvidarte del resto del mundo, y de paso, al hacerlo, cuando te metas en lo que está ennegrecido, entra y saldrás en el otro lado… En el mundo de la magia… El mundo de Harry Potter y la Cacería de los Horcruxes  
-. Y eso tiene alguna consecuencia?  
-. Si… Ansiedad al ver que el capítulo concluye cuando menos te lo esperas y tienes que esperar…  
-. Yai… Y algo más?  
-. Si… Este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro… Solamente pretende divertirte…  
-. Bien…

De pronto, sientes una oleada de calor y te sientes morir, pues el calor es ocasionado por el estrés de no llegar al capítulo, por la vida tan agobiante que tienes, haciendo mandados del colegio, de tus jefes, y de paso, el calor que hace el día de hoy…

-. Necesito un fresquito… -Suspiras-  
-. Pues zambullete… No te arrepentirás… -Yo digo con una suave sonrisa-, y recuerda, quiero tu opinión!  
-. No creo poder dártela…  
-. Lo sé… O tienes pánico o tienes muchas cosas que hacer… Pero siempre me animan, así que ya sabes… Ahora métete en la piscina antes de que te asfixies… -Yo te ordeno como una madre sobreprotectora-  
-. Bien!

**0o0– 10 –0o0  
****Fenixs vs. mortífagos**

Hermione Granger suspiró con decisión, dispuestas a demostrarles a Ginny y a Romy quién era la ganadora… Cerró sus ojos, apretó sus puños y aspiró aire, contando hasta diez, mientras que Ron la miraba con esperanza y duda, Ginny y Romy esperaban ansiosas, mientras que Harry sonreía, conocedor de la decisión que Hermione tomaría

-. Listo… -Dijo tras abrir los ojos, pero antes de que se hubiera movido, se quedó paralizada al ver a una Molly agitada correr a ellos-, Sra. Weasley?  
-. Chicos… Hay un ataque en Oxford…

Esas palabras no fueron gratamente recibidas… Hermione palideció al recordar que sus padres vivían allí, Ron tuvo que agarrarse de un árbol que había allí para no caerse, Harry apretó con fuerza sus manos, Romy permaneció con expresión insondable, pero sus ojos destellaron de furia y Ginny atinó a murmurar "oh, no!"

-. Se convocan a todos los fénix… Con unifome!  
-. Bien… -Aceptó decidida Hermione-, vamos!

En menos de cinco minutos, Ron, Hermione, Harry y Romy se hallaban en Oxford –Para ser más concretos, en el interior de la casa de los padres de Hermione-, con las varitas en ristre, las capuchas cubriéndoles sus rostros y con la capa cubriéndoles de las vistas indiscretas con la invisibilidad

La escena que se desataba fuera de la casa de Hermione era terrible, pero, de forma sorprendente, el interior de la casa estaba intacto y la puerta no parecía estar derrumbada… Hermione, más que nunca, agradeció el que sus padres siempre saliesen por las noches o fuesen de viaje, pero eso no explicaba que la casa estuviera intacta

-. Le aplicamos un hechizo de protección… Solo los que tienen la confianza de los dueños pueden entrar en guerra… -Replicó la ronca pero suave voz de Remus cuando ellos se quitaron el escudo-

Todos voltearon a ver como Remus Lupin y Nimphadora Tonks estaban con lo que parecía ser una lata de refresco vacía en la mano, junto a los padres de Hermione

-. Mamá, papá!!! –Exclamó Hermione, sintiendo una oleada de alivio-  
-. Hermione!!!

Padres e hija se reunieron en un abrazo de osos, la pareja siguió intentando hacer un traslador para los padres de Granger, Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas y Romy se adelantó a ayudar a Remus y a Nimpha

-. Déjenme intentarlo… Portus!

Un rayo azulado salió de la varita de Romy y, al vibrar la lata, los adultos notaron que ya tenían el traslador listo y sonrieron agradecidos a la chica, que sonrió con suavidad e indulgencia

-. Señores Granger… -Llamó Remus-, tomen eso…

A los cinco segundos, Jane Louise y John Granger habían desaparecido, a lo que los seis fénix se repartieron… Remus se tomó a Nimphadora, Ron se quedó con Romy –Aún seguía incómodo por lo que había ocurrido- y Harry se llevó a Hermione

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron al sector que estaba en llamas, con la seguridad de que ellos eran los más indicados para controlarlo, pues el chico Potter tenía experiencia luchando contra mortífagos y Hermione conocía muchos conjuros para atacar y ayudar a los desdichados muggles

-. Macnair, podrías matar a este sangre sucia!

Tanto Harry como Hermione pudieron observar como Avery, quien en vez de llevar la convencional varita mágica, utilizaba un hacha y parecía estar a punto de estrenarla contra un niño de unos doce años, castaño claro y de brillantes ojos verdes, de los cuales irradiaban valor mientras pataleaba y protestaba que le soltasen a dos mortifagos, mientras una, que reconocieron al instante, no por el rostro, que estaba enmascarado, sino por los ojos negros de demente: Bellatrix Lestrange, le veía con una divertida mirada

-. Suéltenme, escorias! –Protestaba el pequeño-  
-. Parece que habrá que enseñarle al niño modales antes de matarle –Se burló Bellatrix, y los cuatro mortífagos se rieron divertidos-  
-. Yo me encargo de ellos… -Susurró Harry a Hermione-, tú encárgate de los daños…  
-. Bien…  
-. Crucio! –Exclamó uno de voz desdeñosa-

Una vez que los gritos del niño rasgaron el aire como una desgarradora música a los oídos de Harry, este ya había empuñado su varita y, más dispuesto que nunca a arriesgarse, lanzado el primer conjuro que le vino a la cabeza mientras los padres del niño rogaban que lo dejasen en paz

-. Deténgase! –Gritaba desesperada una mujer rubia con rollos en la cabeza-, por favor, déjelo en paz!  
-. Exumai scutum! –Harry lanzó un hechizo que el había inventado junto a Hermione y Ron para esos hechizos, que increíblemente, resultaba-

Sus resultados no se hicieron esperar… Una burbuja de un platino trasparente se creó alrededor del pequeño, que se estremecía con espasmos involuntarios, y al esa burbuja rodearle, el hechizo rebotó en tres pedazos… Uno se devolvió a Bellatrix Lestrange, que al recibir su propia medicina, gritó como nunca y cayó al suelo, apenas sin retorcerse, pero jadeando por recibir su rayo por un segundo… El otro le cayó en los dos mortífagos, que sufrieron los mismos efectos que Bellatrix, mientras que Macnair soltó su hacha y sacó su varita, apuntando a todas partes

El niño aprovechó eso para agarrar la varita de Bellatrix, que era la que tenía más cerca, pues la suya estaba destruida, y apuntó a los dos mortífagos que tenían a sus padres y gritó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza

-. Babastickle artalarae! –Gritó con dificultad-  
-. Desmaius –Lanzó Harry al otro mortífago-

Una tanda de murciélagos babosos atacaron al que tenía a la mujer de los rulos, mientras que el rayo rojo le dio de lleno en la espalda del que tenía al padre del chico. El pequeño, sin embargo, corrió hacia ellos y los metió en el interior de la casa, donde un Harry invisible estaba

-. Reparo! –Exclamó el niño a la puerta, que se restauró enseguida, aunque sabía que el cerrojo de la puerta no bastaría para retenerlo-  
-. Fermaportus! –El chico se sorprendió al oír una voz-

Cuando el niño miró al sitio del cual provenía la voz, algo inseguro, se quedó boquiabierto al ver a su salvador, mientras que su madre le abrazaba desde la espalda y miraba desafiante a Harry y el padre del chico le apuntaba con una pistola que había sacado debajo del sofá

-. Déjenos en paz! –Ordenó con fiereza el hombre-  
-. Harry Potter! –Exclamó el niño entre ilusionado y sorprendido-  
-. Quítense! –Exclamó la fría voz de Bellatrix Lestrange desde afuera, donde los otros mortífagos golpeaban la puerta con furia para entrar. Estos dejaron de golpear y seguramente le cedieron el paso, según dedujo Harry, que puso varita en ristre, al igual que el niño-, dame tu varita, McNair!, bien… Alohomora!  
-. Fermaportus! –Exclamó a su vez Harry-, pueden traer alguna basura?  
-. Háganlo –Ordenó el pequeño-  
-. Seguro de que es de fiar?  
-. Es un fénix… Además de Harry Potter!, el Elegido!  
-. Eso será discutido después –Dijo Harry-, necesito una basura!, fermaportus –Volvió a lanzar al oír el nuevo intento de abrir la puerta de Bellatrix-  
-. Eso sirve? –Preguntó la mujer, mostrando una pata rota-  
-. Si… Accio! –Exclamó Harry-, y tu, el hechizo es fermaportus…  
-. Bien… -El niño dijo, pero…-  
-. Alohomora!  
-. FERMAPORTUS –Bramó Harry-, no te despistes… Portus!

Un rayo azulado rodeó la pata, de forma que Harry suspiró aliviado, para luego hacerles una seña al chico, que seguía lanzando fermaportus al oír un intento de abrir la puerta, y cuando el tuvo a la familia junta, el dijo con seriedad

-. Esto les llevará al cuartel general… Luego hablaremos, pero mientras, no se salgan de allí y pidan por Ginny Weasley… FERMAPORTUS… Díganles que yo, Harry, les mando…  
-. Fermaportus! –El niño interrumpió-  
-. Creo que eso bastará… No salgan de… FERMAPORTUS… Las rejas… Bien?  
-. Si…  
-. Tomen y no lo suelten hasta…  
-. Fermaportus!  
-. Llegar a tierra firme… Adiós

Y sin más, los tres desaparecieron en un tobernillo de color, justo en el preciso instante en que Harry se hacía invisible y la puerta era abierta de golpe, para luego entrar Bellatrix seguida de unos seis mortífagos

-. Repártanse y búsquenlos!!! –Ordenó Bellatrix-, los quiero muertos!, sobre todo al que les ayudó!!!

Mientras Harry se las arreglaba para atraparlos y dejarlos allí, Hermione se había ido corriendo hacia el sitio en llamas, aunque tuvo que ignorar con demasiada fuerza los gritos que se habían detenido al segundo, lo que la alivió, pero cuando llegó palideció al ver la escena

Varios mortífagos luchaban contra los muchos fénix, mientras que unos niños que tendrían menos de diez años lloraban desesperados en el piso superior de la casa, intentando ver como salir de la puerta, con las llamas a punto de llegar a la habitación

-. Oh… Ron, dónde estás cuando te necesito…? -Susurró Hermione totalmente pálida-

A continuación, la castaña corrió hacia la puerta, que estaba ardiendo en llamas, para luego apuntarla con su varita y exclamar un simple aguamenti, para luego entrar y ver como todo el interior ardía en llamas…

-. Bubblai casquem! –Un casco burbuja rodeó su cara, dejándole respirar sin recibir el dióxido de carbono-, allí voy…

Y sin más, Hermione Jane Granger atravesó el lugar en llamas, lanzando maleficios de agua y arena a diestra y siniestra para poder llegar hacia el piso superior, donde pudo escuchar los desesperados llantos de los pequeños niños, que estaban claramente asustados de lo que podría pasarles

-. Sensiu tornare! –Exclamó Hermione al llegar ante la puerta, que estaba totalmente corroída y llena de fuego-

Un tornado leve pero que emitía brisas potentes atravesó la puerta, dejando las llamas apagadas, para luego entrar a apagar el fuego de la habitación, dirigidos por Hermione, que acababa de entrar, y los niños, al ver una figura adulta, se abalanzaron hacia ella… Eran unos ocho en total

-. Ayúdanos… Por fa… -Gimieron los pequeños, aferrándose a su pierna, capa u espalda mientras ella deshacía el casco burbuja-  
-. Es lo que estoy haciendo… -Hermione sonrió con suavidad, pero pese a que todo estaba apagado, exclamó por seguridad- exumai scutum!, ven esta bota? –Preguntó tras haber agarrado una bota que, previamente, había convertido en traslador-, los llevará a un lugar alejado de todo este caos… -Ella sonrió dulce mientras los niños la rodeaban y la miraban con interés-, mediante magia! –Los niños sonrieron, algo más animados-  
-. Magia? –Preguntó una pequeña pelirroja de ojos azules-  
-. Si, querida…  
-. Selene… Pero me dicen Sel! –Reclamó la pelirroja, con ceño al recordar su mote-  
-. Bien, Selene… Es magia, y los llevará a una casa en la que estarán a salvo, siempre y cuando no salgan de allí… Cuando lleguen, pidan que los lleven con los Granger, que ellos les cuidarán por ordenes de su hija, Hermione… Está claro?  
-. Si –Asintió la pequeña-  
-. Suerte… Y por cierto, espero que no hayan comido demasiado… Esto es como agarrarse de una montaña rusa… Bien?  
-. Si!!!  
-. Cuídense… Los veré allí!

Mientras ella volvía a la batalla tras los niños irse al valle de Godric, Ron y Romy luchaban contra cinco mortífagos que los tenían acorralados… Todo por la gran idea de la castaña de que debían revelarse para que soltaran a los muggles, pues a esas alturas habían dejado a dos locos con el crucio y unos veinte muertos… Con eso, los distraerían, lo malo fue que, al correr para evitarles, se habían hallado con otra escuadra de mortífagos

-. Ejecutamos el plan "b"?  
-. Nada servirá para que puedan huir!!! –Se burló uno-  
-. No –Ron negó desdeñosamente-, nos vengaremos de ese que nos llamó cobardes  
-. Perfecto… -Ella sonrió-, seguimos en el plan "a"  
-. Bien –Ambos sonrieron-  
-. Avada Kedavra –Lanzaron dos mortífagos-  
-. Crucio –Lanzaron los otros tres-  
-. Exumai scutum maxima! –Exclamó Romy, pues al ser la heredera de Ravenclaw, ella podía protegerlos con más fuerza-  
-. Petrificus totalus! –Lanzó Ron, petrificando a uno de los que les había lanzado la maldición asesina-, desmaius! –Ahora los dos no se moverían, el primero no se podría mover hasta que empleasen un contramaleficio, el segundo reaccionaría al día siguiente, a menos que empleasen el contramaleficio-, exumai scutum maxima! –Lanzó, de forma que Romy dejó de emplear fuerza y atacó a los otros-  
-. Exumai! –Exclamó, de forma que dos mortífagos salieron volando hasta golpearse contra una pared y el otro se largó a huir, pero ella lo detuvo-, Somliss! –Ese hechizo lo dormiría por minutos, que era lo que ella precisamente necesitaba-, atémoslos con cuerdras anti desaparición y metámoslo en una casa abandonada… El ministerio luego los atenderá…

Mientras ellos se encargaban de eso, Remus y Nimpha luchaban hábilmente contra Lucius Malfoy –Se sorprendieron al ver que Voldemort decidió perdonarle y sacarle de prisión- y un mortífago novato

-. Demodrian! –Lanzó el novato-  
-. Glacius! –Lanzó Tonks al novato-

El rayo verde oscuro, que era una nueva maldición imperdonable creada por Lord Voldemort y el Principe Mestizo, se congeló, y Tonks tuvo suerte, porque sino se habría arrepentido para toda la vida

-. Demodrian –Devolvió el novato por milésima vez-

Tonks no dijo nada, apenas y esquivó el hechizo, que fue a parar hacia donde Malfoy y Remus batallaban, pero no prestó atención sino hasta después, pero mientras, se las había apañado para recordar a su primo, Sirius Black, y hacerle honor a su memoria con un "levicorpus", de forma que el pobre novato se vio colgado en el aire, mostrando sus calzoncillos… Rosa con ositos?… Tonks se frotó los ojos pero luego echó a reír al verle, para luego partir su varita y dejarle colgando, para así ver a su novio

Remus, de milagro, también había evadido el rayo verde oscuro, pero no había logrado esquivar el rojo que le había lanzado Malfoy, por lo que yacía en el suelo, sangrando gravemente del esófago, pues el rayo que le había mandado contenía estratos de plata, y esos parecían haberle dañado de gravedad, mientras que Lucius se retorcía, boqueaba desesperado como un pez fuera del agua, tenía los ojos desorbitados y varios cortes se abrían en su piel, de la cual emanaba un líquido verde metálico

-. Remus! –Gritó desesperada Tonks, corriendo a auxiliarle-, Remus… Estás bien?  
-. Si… -Remus tosió algo de sangre-, creo que ese… -Más sangre- maleficio era de… Plata…  
-. Remus!!!, oh, no… Remus… Es mi…  
-. No lo… -Remus tosió mucha sangre- es… Ahora… Llévame al… Cuartel general…  
-. Si… Johanny! –Exclamó a una fénix que batallaba contra otro mortífago novato y lo domaba con facilidad-  
-. Desmaius… Demasiado fácil… Si? -Preguntó, volviéndose a ella-  
-. Es Remus… Deben atenderlo… Vuelvo luego… Encárgate de estos!, sobre todo de este desgraciado –Apuntó a Malfoy-, que sufra!

Y sin más, Tonks se desapareció al valle de Godric, donde no tardó en ser atendida, mientras que la tal Johanny reunía a los tres mortífagos novatos que habían cazado, los ataba con cuerdas antidesaparición y luego se volvía a Malfoy, a quien le dedicó una gélida y despreciable mirada

-. Tú le hiciste daño a MI Remus…  
-. No es… Tuyo… -Se burló Malfoy, tosiendo el líquido verde metálico, mientras que sus heridas parecían enrojecer-  
-. Es mi hermano –Apuntó con frialdad Johanny-

Malfoy palideció al oír eso… Las pagaría bien caro… Era de esperar que ella lo fuera, pues era tan buena luchadora como Remus, además de que poseía sus mismos ojos miel, solo que sin el aura dorada, su cabello era igual de castaño cenizo, pero más vivo, y su rostro era jovial

-. No sabía que… Tuviera… -El se retorció-, aaarj… Hermanos…  
-. Solo yo… Déjame ver… -Dijo con una falsa dulzura Johanny, para luego tomarle el brazo y apretárselo-  
-. ARGH –Rugió el hombre, mientras que de su herida empezaba a emanar más líquido verdoso, el cual era un nuevo tipo de ácido-  
-. Auj –Exclamó Johanny-, ácido… Vaya… -Suspiró mientras veía como sus dedos estaban ampollados-, eso debe doler…  
-. Eres una… Arj…  
-. Veamos… -Johanny apuntó con su varita a su herida-, glacius!

Malfoy gritó como nunca, a lo que Johanny Lupin sonrió satisfecha, aunque luego se sintió mal, porque por más que se lo mereciera, por todo lo que había hecho, en especial el daño a su hermano, ella no tenía un corazón tan malvado

-. Decongelio… Me imagino que no te moverás de aquí, pero aún así…  
-. Llévame a un hospital… No eres tan mala como para no hacerlo…  
-. Quieres apostar?

Johanny Lupin sonrió mientras le ataba con cuerdas antidesaparición, sobre todo en las muñecas, que se estaban empezando a corroer a causa del ácido

-. Suerte…

Y sin más, Johanny se volvió a unir a la batalla, a sabiendas de que, no muy lejos de allí, estaba acercándose un batallón de aurores… El tenía razón en algo, pese a que no le gustaba admitirlo… No soportaba el sufrimiento de las personas ajenas, aunque estas se lo mereciesen

-. Yo y mi gran corazón –Ella suspiró, negando suavemente, para luego volver a la batalla-

A esas alturas, la situación de la batalla estaba muy equilibrada, pese a que la misma no había acabado, pero esa estaba muy a favor del bien…

Ron y Romy seguían cazando mortífagos

Harry y Hermione seguían salvando a los indefensos

Los mortífagos más antiguos duraban mucho, incluso se escabullían

Los mortífagos novatos eran capturados con excepcional facilidad

La mayoría de los muggles habían sido enviados a San Mungo

Unos pocos habían sido enviados al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix

Hubo pocas bajas del lado bueno: Cuatro aurores novatos, un desmemoriador, dos sanadores, tres miembros de la OdF, nuevos

Al menos todo era así, hasta que Voldemort mandó al ejército que faltaba, para así complicarlo todo… Los gigantes –Cinco- empezaron a intentar aplastar a todos los que vieran en su camino, solo cuatro fueron dominados y uno escapó… Las anacondas –NC: Por dios, Sara… Si hasta Rowling habría tenido una mejor idea que eso!- -NA: Tu te callas, conciencia!- que fueron controladas sin ninguna baja, solo con puros heridos, salvo con una, que se logró comer a un muggle que ya estaba loco a causas de los efectos del crucio, así que no fue una baja tan importante

Las bajas realmente graves ocurrieron cuando llegaron los dementores…

Cuando todos creían que lo tenían bajo control, cuando ya todos los muggles estaban a salvo, resguardados en un ala nueva de San Mungo –Ala de muggles atacados y a los que hay que desmemoriar-, cuando ya los fénix terminaban de ayudar a los del ministerio, algunos invisibles, otros solo se preocupaban de que no se viera la cara, cuando Scrimgeour había hecho su aparición

-. Maravillosa actuación la de ustedes, Fénix real –Dijo con solemnidad el hombre a una mujer de edad, que tenía su rostro cubierto por un pasamontañas ligero, con rojo y dorado, de forma que solamente tenía su nariz, sus ojos y su boca al descubierto-  
-. Gracias… -La fénix real, o sea, la líder, agradeció-  
-. Es la más pura verdad… Me pregunto si quisieran unírsenos a nos…  
-. No, gracias –Replicó con voz cortante la mujer-  
-. Fenix real… -Irrumpió Hermione, invisible desde luego-  
-. Si, fénix escarlata? –Preguntó con una sonrisa McGonagall, sabiendo a donde ver, pues los que llevaban el broche del fénix podían ver a los que lo llevaban, invisibles o no-  
-. Voldemort acaba de mandar dementores…  
-. En guardia –Ordenó ella tras apuntar su broche, transmitiendo la noticia a todos-, dementores al ataque!, los que sepan realizar patronus y vayan acorde a sus escuadrones, acudan adonde se les manda: Escuadrón dorado, norte, escuadrón zafiro, sur, escuadrón esmeralda, este, escuadrón escarlata… -Allí miró significativamente a Hermione-, oeste… Ya!

En ese instante, varios plops se hicieron oír, incluido el de la fénix real, quien se había ido a acompañar a Hermione, pues esa fénix real no era nada más y nada menos que McGonagall

-. Hermione! –Ron la abrazó, aliviado-  
-. Ron… -Hermione se recuperó de la sorpresa y correspondió el abrazo, sonriendo ya más aliviada-  
-. Me enteré de todo lo que pasó… -Ron susurró-, me alegra que estés bien…  
-. Dementores a la vista –Exclamó Harry-  
-. Allí vamos…

Varios animales, pequeños, surgieron de las quince varitas que residían allí… Los que más destacaron, desde luego, fueron el ciervo plateado de Harry, la nutria de Hermione, el oso panda de Ron –NA: No se me ocurrió nada más sino ese animal u.uU- y el gran águila de Romy, sin añadir al pequeño gato atigrado de la profesora McGonagall

Al final, solamente tres personas habían perdido el alma, pero esas perdidas no se comparaban con las del ministerio, que habían perdido cerca de una docena, entre los que se cuentan Percy Weasley, Dolores Umbridge y Cornelius Fudge –NA: Momento, qué hacían esos tres egoistas allá?, si ellos ya tenían el alma perdida!!!-, mientras que Scrimgeour estuvo a un pelo de perderla, y de no ser por la oportuna aparición de Nimphadora, el hubiera terminado vuelto un cascarón vacío –NA: Nooo!, que desgracia!!!, por qué eres tan mala conmigo, musa!, yo quería matarle!!- -N. Musa: No fui yo… Por mi, está muertito… Lo malo es que tu eres demasiado compasiva-

-. Sin dudas, fénix real, ustedes son un claro ejemplo de valor… Deberían unirse a nosotros, así les brindarían esperanzas a los…  
-. No estamos interesados –McGonagall zanjó la discusión-, punto final  
-. Estamos hablando de…  
-. Aumentar la moral de la comunidad mágica? –Dijo Harry, que se había aparecido ante el y le miraba con frialdad, con un tono de voz que claramente decía "Funcionará si usted deja el cargo y se lo cede a alguien con más cabeza que usted" mientras se corría la capucha y lo dejaba boquiabierto-, que excelente proposición, pero déjeme decirle que nosotros no estamos interesados en ser sus púpilos… Apáñeselas usted solo para demostrar que en verdad puede manejar el cargo sin ayuda… Adiós, señor Scrimgeour…  
-. Harry… -McGonagall le detuvo-  
-. Cierto… Fenix ascendere!

Y sin más, varios plops se escucharon en el lugar, mientras que en el cielo se podía ver un furioso brillo rojo y dorado, que tenía la forma de un fénix que brillaba con tal intensidad de forma que en varios puntos de Oxford, en casas y en calles, las cuerdas anti desaparición brillaron, pues eso era otra cortesía de los gemelos Weasley

**0o0– To be continued –0o0**

Wow!, nunca me había sentido tan agradablemente complacida de un capítulo… Este es, sin dudas, el mejor que he escrito, tanto que ni el disclaimer le hace justicia… Hasta, de alguna forma, logré poner a Romy en un segundo plano! –Sniff… Estoy tan orgullosa-, y no pueden decir que se compara con los otros…

Vale… Ya me calmé… Pero es que vaya… Me dio tal ataque de euforia por haber terminado un capítulo de forma que me gustara, tanto de principio a fin, y es por ello que yo ruego –Si, les ruego!-, que me dejen un comentario, porque de verdad que me es muy raro sentirme así, y quiero ver que realmente vale la pena sentirme así… O si no… Pues seguiré en las nubes por este cap n.nU

En primera, debo admitir que no me siento tan orgullosa... No con los sucesos, pero es que a mi me ha impresionado bastante no corregir nada de lo que escribí... Claro que me sentí terrible cuando le hice eso al pobre pequeñín, claro que me sentí molesta con lo que hicieron los dementores, con lo que el pobre de mi Remsie pasará... Pero todo esto tiene un fin, y espero que ustedes puedan comprenderlo sin matarme... En fin...

Recuerden!, se aceptan desde tomatazos hasta avadas, pues al fin tengo un escudo decente, y me alegro de haber logrado hacerlo, porque con lo que le hice al pobre de Remsie, a ese precioso niño hijo de muggles pero mago… En fin, por todo lo que he hecho, en especial por haber sido condescendiente con ese idiota de Scrimgeour y mucho más… Así que… Ya saben!, pero recuerden que no me hago responsable de si muero y no termino el fic!!!

Desde luego, si no me mandan nada, tranquilos que no recibirán ningún maleficio, solo lo harán si intentan robarse lo que es MI propiedad n.nU

En fin, ahora me dedicaré a responder mis reviews…

Anilec: No podías faltar!!!, espero que no pienses muy mal de mi después de lo que he hecho... Sospecho que ya muchos lo hacen tras lo que hice... Hasta yo me siento villana... Pero eso no viene al caso!, me sorprende que hayas pensado que yo quería que Hermione besase a Ron... Con lo poco "malita" que me he puesto xD... Pero ya veremos que ocurre en el siguiente cap -Risa malvada xD, parece que este cap me alteró un poco-. En fin, un besazo y nos leemos!!

Heero Ainur Yui Inou: Bienvenido!!, no sabes la emoción que me ha dado leer que tengo un nuevo lector... Y que escribe reviews por cada cap!. Es un placer tenerte aquí... Y tranquilo, que no tengo ningún problema en entretenerme leyendo tus comentarios a cada capitulo . En fin, espero seguir viéndote por acá y que sigas disfrutando la lectura ;), y mientras, seguiré leyendo los que me has puesto hasta ahora, que siempre me distraen. Me voy... Bienvenido de nuevo!!!, no temas (?) dejarme un review en cada capitulo, que eso me alegra el día!. Un saludon!!

Luzbelita16: Sigues aqui!!!, tranqui que pronto yo voy a firmarte, pero tengo a una sombra (Apuesto lo que sea a que adivinas que es mi hermana) esperando a que termine este review y ponga el cap para hacer su tarea... Así que me voy, pero tranquila que mañana te dejo una jugosa respuesta en tu fic... Un beso, querida!, disfruta el cap y trata de no... Matarme?, jejej, adios!!


	11. Desorden en el cuartel

La autora se mece en un columpio de un parque, mientras come un helado y escucha hablar a Ron y a Hermione, más entretenida en la conversación que en el delicioso helado de vainilla con cerezas y trozos de chocolate que se derrite en su mano –NA: Oh, no!, se suponía que era ustedes lo que se debían antojar y no yo!, rayos y truenos!!!-

-. Si lo es, Hermione!  
-. Te digo que no lo es, Ronald –Apuntó fríamente Hermione-  
-. Por qué?  
-. Porque, Ronald, J.K. Rowling es la creadora de la saga de Harry Potter… Aquí tengo la prueba –Exclama, mostrándole el reverso del libro seis, que muestra todos los que ella ha creado-  
-. Entonces porque esa…  
-. Sara, alias CrazY AngeeL –Me presento para luego darle un lametazo a mi helado-  
-. Sara escribe de nosotros… Por qué?  
-. Porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer salvo imaginar la continuación de la historia de JK Rowling –Otro lametazo mientras respondo-  
-. Y eso no es plagio?  
-. No, no lo es si tu no tienes fines de lucro y das los derechos de autor sin copiarte de cabo a rabo de una historia en específico –Respondo tajante, para luego serenarme con otro lametazo a mi helado-  
-. Hermione…?  
-. Lo que ella dice es verdad, Ron –Confirma con gentilidad la castaña-  
-. Y qué me dice de sus fines de ruclo?  
-. Ein? –Yo le miro extrañada-  
-. Lucro –Corrige Hermione-, si a la pobre ni le pagan, Ron… Es más, ella es la que le paga al servicio de electricidad para poder escribir la historia! –Exclama hastiada-  
-. Eh, que estás frente a una histérica! –Reclamo yo, mirándole gélidamente-  
-. Además de demente…  
-. Que te puedo causar una muerte muy dolorosa, Ronald Billius Weasley! –Exclamo más que enfadada-  
-. Vámonos, Ron… -Comenta asustada Hermione-  
-. Si, váyanse!, deben ir a continuar la actuación en el fic!!

Sin decir más, Ron y Hermione se van hablando silenciosamente, cuidando de que una castaña de intenciones asesinas no les arranque la cabeza si pilla lo que siguen conversando

-. Bien… Vamos con el capítulo… -Risa tenebrosa acompañada de un trueno-, suerte con no asustarse!

**0o0– 11 –0o0  
****Desorden en el cuartel**

Una vez aparecidos los últimos miembros en marcharse de la orden del fénix, justo enfrente del túnel que conducía al Godric Valley, se pusieron a discutir

-. Qué fue eso, Potter?!  
-. Lo siento, profesora McGonagall… Me sacó del quicio!  
-. Sigues sin controlar esos ataques… -La profesora suspiró, resignada-, Dolores intentó aunque sea controlar eso, pero parece que eres idéntico a tu padre en ese aspecto… A la próxima, Potter, sé más cuidadoso!  
-. Lo seré, profesora…  
-. Ahora… Qué tal si me llevas a tu casa, Potter?  
-. Vamos…

Hermione y Ron, que estaban ayudando en la casa de Harry a atender a los heridos, se toparon con un pequeño pero angustiado muchacho de cabello liso, algo largo, que caía sobre sus ojos con una gracia similar a la de Sirius, color castaño, cuyos ojos verde brillante resplandecían mientras preguntaba algo con preocupación a la joven Ginny Weasley

-. Segura?  
-. Si… Eh, chicos, vengan!!!  
-. Qué pasa, Ginny? –Preguntó seria la castaña-  
-. Pueden encargarse de este… Iré a ver a sus padres…  
-. Bien… -Ron aceptó torpemente-  
-. Quién eres? –Hermione sonrió tras arrodillarse frente al chico-  
-. Kyle Aames –Respondió tímidamente el castaño-  
-. Que nombre más mono! –Exclamó con una sonrisa la castaña-  
-. Si… Tiene mucha pega…  
-. Kyle, este es mi amigo, Ron Weasley…  
-. El mejor amigo de Harry!, y tu eres Hermione!  
-. Eh… Si…  
-. Estudio en Hogwarts…  
-. Ya decía yo que tu rostro me resultaba conocido! –Exclamó Ron, indignado-, tu eres el niño ese de primer curso que me lanzó una bola de nieve gigantesca!  
-. Si –El chico sonrió divertido-  
-. Ky… -Ginny no tardó en llegar con una suave sonrisa-, están despiertos…  
-. Puedo verlos?!  
-. Claro… Vente…  
-. Ha sido un largo día… -Comentó Hermione, depositándose en un sofá apenas ellos se hubieron marchado. Ron la imitó-  
-. Largo, si… Pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo…  
-. No?  
-. Qué habrías hecho… Con la apuesta?  
-. Eso no importa, Ron…  
-. Hermione…  
-. Déjalo, Ron…

Ron sonrió suavemente al ver que su rostro estaba encendido en un suave rosa, por lo que no insistió más, solamente se limitó a arrodillarse frente a ella y tomar sus manos, haciendo que ella le mirase entre alarmada y sorprendida, a la par en que su rubor aumentaba furiosamente

-. Ron… Qué…?  
-. Quiero saberlo –Dijo con seriedad, sin titubear-  
-. Déjalo, Ron… Por favor –Pidió Hermione, concentrando sus oscuros ojos en los de Ron, que eran muy claros y brillantes-, por favor…  
-. Si no me lo dirás… Me lo demostrarás…? –Ron la miró, esperanzado-  
-. Ron!!!

Ron, lejos de soltarla ante su exclamación furiosa, simplemente se limitó a dejar ver una pícara sonrisa, que no era nada asustada, sino nerviosa y esperanzada por su decisión… Por la decisión de que ella quisiera estar con el…

-. Por qué quieres saber esto, Ron? –Hermione preguntó tras pensar más fríamente-  
-. Lo entenderás si me respondes…  
-. …  
-. …  
-. Chicos! –Una figura pálida se apareció ante ellos y los dos se volvieron bruscamente a ella-

Ron maldecía mentalmente a esa chica

Hermione, que en ese entonces estaba más que confundida, agradecía a Merlín la interrupción

La muchacha que les había interrumpido era bastante pálida, mientras que sus ojos eran color miel y su cabello era de un castaño cenizo, bastante vivo, y le caía en unos bucles muy elaborados y elegantes, ni había reparado en lo que ocurría, solamente se limitó a hablar de carrerilla

-. Remus tiene plata en la sangre… Está muy grave!  
-. Quién eres tu? –Reparó de pronto Hermione, olvidada de lo que acababa de ocurrir-, tu voz no es la de Nimpha…  
-. Eso no importa… Vamos!  
-. Pero… -Hermione iba a protestar-  
-. Eso luego… Por favor –Ella dejo caer unas lágrimas-  
-. Dónde está? –Preguntó Ron, igual que Hermione, olvidado de lo que acababa de ocurrir-  
-. Vengan… Que no muerdo! -NA: Ya sé que debo ir a la playa y ahogar en ella mis comentarios, pero... No muerde, a diferencia de su hermano U-  
-. Bien…

Y sin más, Johanny Lupin los guió hacia los pisos superiores, a una habitación privada, que era de colores azul zafiro y dorado, con muebles de fresno, y una cama matrimonial sencilla con sábanas de lujo, en la cual, inconsciente, pero tosiendo sangre, se hallaba Remus Lupin, siendo atendida por una de las enfermera de turno en la orden y cuidada por una Tonks de ojos enrojecidos y apariencia deprimente

-. Nimphadora! –Hermione acudió a abrazarla-, todo estará bien…  
-. No… No despierta!… El… Perdió la conciencia hace poco… Oh, Hermione!!!  
-. Ya… Ya… -Hermione dijo delicadamente mientras acariciaba su cabello castaño desvaído-, todo estará bien... Ya lo verás, Tonks, ya lo verás...  
-. Quién eres? –Ron susurro a la castaña-  
-. Ja… -Soltó amargamente Johanny- que el parecido no es obvio?  
-. Johanny! –Nimphadora soltó en un sollozo-  
-. Pero...  
-. Pero nada...  
-. Será... -La muchacha rodó los ojos- Soy Johanny… Johanny Lupin…

Harry, sin embargo, se había dirigido instintivamente al dormitorio del segundo piso que se hallaba al final del pasillo, y sonrió al ver que, en donde habían un montón de camas improvisadas, más atrás, Ginny Weasley charlaba tranquilamente con los Aames, pero de solo verle, corrió a abrazarle

-. Harry!  
-. Gin…!  
-. Estás bien… -Susurró angustiada la pelirroja-, Oh, Harry!  
-. Qué tal va todo?  
-. Tenemos pocas bajas… Los niños han sido llevados a St. Mungo… Los miembros de la Orden están aquí, atendiendo a los otros que decidieron no llevar, bien sea porque son de la orden o porque tienen una relación…  
-. Gracias por no mandarlos…  
-. El chico es encantador, Harry… -Ginny sonrió por primera vez-  
-. Acaso pretendes ponerme celoso, eh? –Harry frunció el ceño a modo de broma-  
-. Puede ser… Quieres conocerlos? –Ginny preguntó tras soltar una carcajada-  
-. Si…

Cuando ellos se acercaron, el niño se abalanzó a los brazos de Harry y casi lo va asfixiando, pero una celosa y preocupada Ginny Weasley se encargó de salvarle, para luego continuar

-. Harry Potter, mi novio… -Explicó sonriendo a los Aames-, estos son Jack Aames, agente de la policía estatal de Oxford –Señaló al corpulento hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes-, y Danielle Aames, chef profesional… -Sonrió al ver a la mujer, que en ese instante ya no portaba los rollos del pelo, de forma que su cabello rubio caía en elegantes cascadas mientras sus ojos azules brillaban- Este es el hijo de ellos… Kyle Aames…  
-. Es un placer… -Harry sonrió suavemente-  
-. Gracias por salvarle… -Agradeció con una sonrisa la mujer-  
-. No fue nada, señora Aam…  
-. Danni… Dime Danni… -La mujer le sonrió con suavidad al chico de la cicatriz-  
-. No sabemos como agradecértelo… -Jack suspiró-, no sabemos que haríamos sin nuestro Kyle…  
-. Y yo que estaba tan seguro de que estarían festejando porque ya no deberían limpiar más mis desastres…  
-. Kyle! –Su madre le reprochó con la mirada-  
-. Qué? –El niño sonrió con picardía mientras se revolvía ligeramente su cabello, que ya estaba algo desordenado… Harry sonrió divertido al pensar en que eso se asemejaba bastante a lo que su padre habría dicho para alegrar el ambiente-  
-. No se preocupe, señ… -Harry tragó ruidosamente ante la gélida mirada que la señora Aames le dedicó cuando estuvo a punto de decirle así, y se corrigió- Danni… -La señora Aames ahora sonreía suavemente-  
-. A ella nunca le ha gustado reconocer que es una señora–Se burló su marido-  
-. Jack!, ustedes dos como que se aliaron para avergonzarme –Soltó resignada la mujer-  
-. Es que te ves tan linda así… -Dijo Jack Aames, a punto de besarla-  
-. Papá! –Protestó el niño, haciendo que se estremecía- que hay menores acá!  
-. Entonces váyanse si tanto les ofende… -Sonrió con burla la señora Aames-  
-. Adiós –El niño salió corriendo-  
-. Iré a… -Ginny se interrumpió al ver que su madre entraba por la puerta, y Harry la miró también- qué ocurre?  
-. Es Remus… Está muy grave… Plata en su sangre… -Explicó la Señora Weasley-

Ante esas palabras, Harry y Ginny Weasley fueron corriendo hacia la habitación que conocían designada para Remus y Nimpha, veloces con el viento, seguidos por la increíblemente rápida de la señora Weasley, y cuando llegaron al umbral, alcanzaron a oír…

-. Soy Johanny… Johanny Lupin…  
-. Lupin?! –Exclamaron entonces Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, anonados, mientras la señora Weasley, con los ojos menos llorosos que los de Tonks, intercambió miradas con la triste novia y Johanny atinaba a suspirar-  
-. Si… Soy su hermana… -Afirmó la mujer con bastante seguridad-  
-. Y cómo… Cómo no sabíamos nada de ti?! –Interrogó Harry-  
-. Es una larga y complicada historia… Luego Remus y yo, cuando haya más tranquilidad, la contaremos –Respondió con una gran seguridad la menor Lupin-, pero ahora, debemos centrarnos en lo que pasa… Molly, ya despertaste a Adams?  
-. A Ry? –Johanny asintió-, no, pero le vendrá bien por ahora… Vino muy grave…  
-. Qué tan grave? –Preguntó Johanny con tranquilidad-  
-. Apenas y podía mantenerse en pie… Hablaba a cuestas… Tuve que dormirlo para que no fuera a batalla… Lo están hospitalizando en St. Mungo…  
-. Iré para allá… -Johanny suspiró-  
-. Es usted sanadora… No? –Preguntó de pronto, con timidez, Ginny Weasley-  
-. Si, Ginny… Lo soy –Johanny sonrió amargamente-, debo irme…

Y sin más, con un "plop" apresurado, la pálida castaña se desvaneció en el aire, dejando solos a los que ya estaban en la habitación, en un silencio tan tenso que hasta un alfiler lo habría podido romper con un pinchazo

-. Mmmm… -Molly suspiró- Iré a cocinar para los heridos… Quién me acompaña?  
-. Yo! –Se ofrecieron de inmediato Ginny y Harry-  
-. Hermione… No te ofreces? –Ron, como siempre, notando las cosas al final con una gran falta de tacto, preguntó-

Hermione le dirigió una gélida mirada asesina mientras seguía acariciando a la joven Tonks, que no paraba de llorar, y Ron comprendió, pero la verdad le cayó como una balsa aún más fría cuando Hermione, haciendo magia involuntaria, a causa de su furia y enfado con el pelirrojo, resquebrajó una pequeña parte de la ventana que tenía a su lado

-. Es comprensible… -Ron intentó arreglar su metedura de pata-, después de todo, si lo hicieras, terminaríamos envenenados…  
-. Es cierto… -Hermione sabía que eso era más que cierto, y eso asombró a Ron un poquito-, solo sirvo para hacer pasteles… -Una risa suave escapó de su boca- Creo que en el futuro mi novio será chef o algo del estilo…  
-. Iré a atender a los que lo necesitan… -Ron comentó de pronto, saliendo por la puerta en que, minutos antes, ya las dos Weasley y Harry habían salido- necesitarás algo?  
-. No, Ron –La chica sonrió-… Gracias…

El pelirrojo de ojazos azules salió de la habitación con una amplia sonrisa pintada en sus labios, tarareando una canción de amor de Celestina Warbeck, más que feliz de la vida, y en eso estaba cuando se topó con un chico de cabello ensortijado, corto y dorado, con ojos negros

-. Disculpa –El chico se disculpó-, sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Romy?  
-. Debe de estar en el segundo piso, cuidando a los niños…  
-. Gracias…  
-. A propósito… Quién eres?  
-. Dean Kline… Y tú?  
-. Ron Weasley –El pelirrojo sonrió amablemente, pese a que el, normalmente, no haría eso… Pero es que se sentía tan feliz con lo que acababa de ocurrir… Hermione, por primera vez, había cedido en una pelea, no había continuado, le había dejado ir, y sobre todo, dado la razón-  
-. Gracias, Ron

Romy estaba en su habitación, bastante entretenida con los pocos niños que no habían sido enviados a St. Mungo, contándoles historias, pues antes se había tardado mucho en convencerles de que sus padres estaban bien, pero una vez lo hubo logrado, se dedicó a contarles cuentos de hadas, cuando vio que por la puerta un muchacho de cabello dorado y ensortijado, con brillantes ojos negros, se asomaba, y su corazón se desbordaba de enojo, mientras que solo una frase cruzó su mente "Qué hice para merecer esto, Merlín?"

-. Qué crees que haces aquí, Kline? –Preguntó con una voz áspera, muy fría, que lejos de asustarle, le hizo sonreír ampliamente-

Antes de dejarle responder, la fiera que tenía ante suyo le había cogido por la solapa de su camisa y casi se lo llevó a rastras, literalmente, hasta una habitación que había en el sótano de la mansión Potter, una bastante aislada de cualquier ruido u oídos ajenos a la conversación… Fue allí que habló con voz bastante iracunda

-. Tu no pintas nada aquí, Kline –Apuntó con voz rabiosa-, qué rayos crees que haces aquí entonces?!  
-. Qué no puedo venir a vi…?  
-. NADIE TE DIJO QUE HABLARAS, KLINE! –Gritó fuera de si la castaña-  
-. Lo siento… -Dean sonrió divertido-  
-. Márchate de aquí! -Ordenó tras respirar profusamente-  
-. No lo creo –El chico sonrió con suavidad-  
-. Ah, no? -Preguntó en un tono de voz peligroso-  
-. Correcto… No pienso irme…  
-. Por qué? –Preguntó Romy con una gélida mirada pero con su voz impasible y serena-  
-. Porque estudiaré en Hogwarts, y de paso, no pienso dejarte sola… No después de todo lo que te ha pasado últimamente –Dijo con bastante resolución el rubio-  
-. Haremos esto…  
-. Soy todos oídos –Dean sonrió a sus palabras-  
-. Tomarás el primer vuelo a Francia, y más nunca, en tu vida, Kline, volverás a buscarme… Está claro?  
-. Lo lamento, Barnes, pero estoy más interesado en fastidiarte la vida

Chispas azules y moradas saltaron de la varita de la castaña, que lejos de asustar al rubio, le hicieron sonreír ampliamente

-. Los viejos tiempos…  
-. Márchate de mi vista, Kline –Ordenó cortante la muchacha-  
-. De acuerdo… Pero recuerda… Sabré que estás haciendo… Porque, que yo sepa, a ti te encantaba Beauxbatton's, y desde la muerte de tu abuela, has cambiado mucho… Y yo quiero saber que te traes en manos, para así venir con este Harry Potter y al colegio de Hogwarts… Tengo curiosidad… Que se…  
-. Acaso eres un idiota?!, Kline… -La chica respiró profundo, en un desesperado intento por recobrar la compostura-, número uno, nunca hemos tenido, ni tendremos un lazo especial, que nos una, salvo por el odio… Número dos, es mi vida, y como no tenemos ningún lazo… -Volvió a exhalar- NO TE INCUMBE LO QUE ME PASA EN ELLA… ESTÁ CLARO?!!!  
-. Siempre, castañita… -El muchacho sonrió-  
-. Arj!, me caes mal… Te odio!

Y sin decir más nada, la chica salió como un vendaval, sorprendiendo a todos los que la veían, porque ellos la recordaban como una chica amable, tranquila y ligeramente sarcástica que no se dejaba exasperar por nada…

-. Cuanto extrañaba eso... -El chico sonrió suavemente-

Así pasó toda la noche, hasta la madrugada… Bastantes líos por todas partes, unas cuantas personas prestando atención a los heridos, algunos preparando comida saludable, la mayoría sanando…

Cuando llegó el día, la mayoría dormía…

En la habitación de Harry, estaban él y Ginny tendidos en la cama, abrazados, el primero con ojeras claras, la segunda sonriendo suavemente, ambos oponiéndose a abrir los ojos a causa de los rayos del sol que iluminaban débilmente el dormitorio…

Y así hubieran seguido, de no ser porque la puerta se abrió de golpe, y así como fue abierta, fue cerrada igual de fuerte, haciendo que los dos se sobresaltasen y pudiesen contemplar a Ron Weasley y los gemelos dedicándoles miradas asesinas, aunque lo cierto era que el primero se controlaba aún más, pues el lo conocía suficiente como para afirmar que solo habían estado haciendo eso

-. Qué ya no se puede dormir en paz acá? –Protestó Ginny, dejándose caer en su lado de la cama-  
-. Ginny… -Dijo con seriedad Fred Weasley-, a tu habitación!  
-. Pero si está copada de niños!, y estos mocosos no serán tan piadosos como Harry para dejarme dormir… -Argumentó dolida la pelirroja-  
-. Es cierto… -Fred y George aceptaron a la vez tras oír su argumento-  
-. Qué hacen acá? –Preguntó Harry, también tendido sobre su almohada-  
-. Veníamos a hablar… -Argumentó Ron-  
-. De negocios! Un nuevo y grandioso invento! –Exclamó feliz George-  
-. Fuera de aquí! –Exclamó una irritada voz-

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que no era nada más y nada menos que Romy, con una mirada que destilaba veneno, sosteniendo del brazo a Hermione, que se veía muy cansada, luchando contra el sueño, mientras que con el otro aferraba a un libro de piel azul, que al parecer, estaba marcado por lo que parecía ser una foto

-. Nosotros? –Preguntó incrédulo Fred, refiriéndose a él, George y Ginny-  
-. Así es! –Ordenó irascible la castaña-, NO ESTOY DE HUMOR!!!

Como si eso fuese una alerta, los que no eran bienvenidos se marcharon veloces como el viento de la habitación, habitación que Romy no tardó en sellar con llave, para luego mirar al trío dorado, que ya estaba tendido en la cama, mirándola con cara de fastidio, sueño e interés… Fue entonces que una suave sonrisa se hizo ver en sus labios y una gran paz la recorrió

-. Encontré el horcrux de Ravenclaw…  
-. A ver! –Exclamaron los tres, alertas-

Romy sonrió con deleite y paz a la par en que abría el libro, sacaba la foto y se los tendía. Hermione, que estaba en el centro, lo tomó, y las cabezas de los dos chicos se asomaron sobre sus hombros, mientras ella sonreía ampliamente al ver una foto que tenía en sus manos

-. Un libro muy raro…  
-. Lo sé…  
-. Qué tienes allí, Romy? –Preguntó con interés Ron-  
-. … -Antes de que Romy hablase, escuchó como tocaban la puerta-, genial… -Rodó sus ojos, sabiendo bien quién era-, alohomora!  
-. Romy!  
-. Qué quieres, Kline? –Preguntó con la misma voz venenosa de antes-  
-. Íbamos a desayunar… Recuerdas?  
-. Qué yo sepa, Kline… -Dijo con aspereza la joven mientras se ponía delante suyo y se sonreía macabramente-, yo nunca, jamás, en mi vida, he aceptado… Y no pienso hacerlo! –Casi gritó al ver que el chico abría su boca-, el hecho de salir con un engendro de la naturaleza…  
-. Pues tienes suerte… Porque yo no lo soy!  
-. Si lo eres… Solo basta utilizar lentes de visión infrarroja para ver a que me refiero…  
-. Me rompes el corazón!  
-. Ojalá eso bastara para matarte…

Y sin más, con un hábil gesto de varita, cerró la puerta de un portazo… No es necesario añadir que Dean Kline, desde luego, no volvió a llamar a la puerta

-. Entonces… Qué tienes aquí? –Preguntó Harry-

La chica sonrió ampliamente, antes de entregarles la foto…

**0o0– To be continued –0o0**

Tan, tan, tan… Lo sé, lo sé… Soy muy mala por dejarlo cortado aquí, pero… Ya saben… Volveré en un minuet, con la historia a punto… Pero claro, con la diferencia de que "minuet" es en realidad una semana, y "a punto" quizá quiera decir "cortada por la mitad… Otra vez"

Me imagino que a algunos les interesarán los nuevos personajes… Es que… Me aburrí, necesitaba ponerle más emoción a la historia, hacer que esta, de alguna forma, encajase con el final que tengo planeado… Y ya tengo la manera perfecta de destrancarme, y es a través de estos personajes…

Supongo que a aquellos que no les agrada mi Romy –O.o… Si a mi me agrada… Pero bueh…- se habrán "alegrado" de ver que encontré la horma de su zapato… Esa horma que la domina de pies a cabeza… Claro que no niego que el pobre ha terminado con una que otra maldición encima… Eso es lo que uno se gana con mi personaje tan vengativo…

En cuanto a la foto, en cuanto a "qué próximo horcrux encontraremos?", en cuanto a la vuelta de Hogwarts… Pues pronto lo veremos!!!, aunque claro, no aseguro que será más rápido que agarrar una banana y pelarla lentamente… Pero eso no viene al caso…

Como estoy desvariando, para no escribir algo más largo que el fic, me limitaré a responder los reviews… Besos!

Anilec: Si, la batalla ha sido bastante dura xD -Conciencia: O.o!, Sara!, si eso no es cosa de risa!-, tu te me callas, conciencia!, en fin, veo que quedaste con la duda de "qué pasó entre Ron y Herms?", pues que Molly los interrumpió -Conciencia: Tan oportuna como siempre xD- y "rescató" a la pobre de Hermione (Eso te lo aclara?), espero que si... Nos leemos y espero que no me mates!, un beso ;). Nos leemos


	12. Preguntas y respuestas

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger lee tranquilamente un libro de magia, a juzgar por la portada, de transformaciones, mientras que por la ventana se puede ver las estrellas y la luna en lo más alto del cielo, ientras un reloj acaba de hacer "tic tac", anunciando que ya son las doce… Es en ese preciso instante que la chimenea se enciende en un fuego esmeralda y de ella salgo yo, la autora

-. Sara… -Dice sin sorprenderse Hermione-  
-. Hola, Hermione… Sabes dónde está Snivellus?  
-. Sigue molesto… Todavía no le has puesto en la historia…  
-. Pero si le puse en el disclaimer!  
-. Ya lo conoces… El es Severus Snape –Dice sin inmutarse Hermione-  
-. Lástima… Con él hubiera hecho un exelente disclaimer para el cap…  
-. Presente! –El profesor Snape acaba de entrar-  
-. En el cual el no aparecerá… -Concluyo con una sonrisa maléfica-  
-. Chantajista!  
-. Al menos sirve… No? –Sonrío, alzando una ceja-  
-. Segura de que no eres una Slytherin…?  
-. Por fortuna, si… Pero eso no significa que yo tenga mis momentos… -Suspiro-, quieren un caramelo de naranja? –Ofrezco un bol-  
-. Eso depende… Son dulces? –Pregunta con intenciones de fastidiar el profesor Snape-  
-. Obvio, Snivellus… Por qué?, acaso eres diabético? –Sonrío suavemente-…  
-. Podemos dar el disclaimer –Nos interrumpe Hermione a tiempo de evitar que Snape y yo nos ataquemos con varitas-  
-. Claro –Sonrío con dulzura-  
-. Bien…  
-. Es usted la autora de la historia? –Pregunta el peligrasiento-  
-. Si…  
-. De los personajes? –Añade Hermione-  
-. De los que no aparecen en la saga de Harry Potter –Afirmó con una sonrisa suave-  
-. De las matemáticas?  
-. Ya quisieramos… Si lo fuera, sacaría puro veinte en la materia –Suspiro resignado por mi parte-  
-. Así como Potter sacaría veinte en pociones si lo fuera…  
-. Bingo!  
-. Cuáles son tus fines de lucro? –Interrumpe Hermione-  
-. No hacer las tareas, sino escribir para hacer algo más interesante –Sonrío y Hermione me mira escandalizada-  
-. Eso explica porque últimamente tu boleta como que baja las notas…  
-. No las he bajado, Snivellus! –Exclamo con indignación- simplemente estudio menos que antes… Y es que biología está muy fácil, castellano es mi fuerte, historia es lo mismo de siempre…  
-. Si, si, señorita Nuñez, no nos interesa… -Snape comenta fastidiado-  
-. Pues haberlo pensado antes de insultarme con que soy idiota –Mirada asesina-  
-. LA ÚLTIMA PREGUNTA! –Exclama Hermione-  
-. Si?  
-. Usted gana dinero torturándonos? –Pregunta Snape-  
-. Al contrario… Le pago a servicios electrónicos porque, por desgracia, yo, a diferencia de Rowling, no creé la historia, simplemente la escribí tal y como deseo que sea la última parte de la saga de Harry Potter  
-. Perfecto –Snape sonríe-  
-. Ahora… Bienvenidos al capitulo!

**0o0– 12 –0o0  
****Preguntas y respuestas**

-. Entonces… Qué tienes aquí?

Romy sonrió ampliamente, olvidada de todo resentimiento anterior con respecto a cierto rubio latoso, para luego mirar la foto con una serenidad renovada en su interior y terminar entregándosela. Harry, curioso, desde luego, observó la foto y se sintió morir cuando la contempló

En la foto se podía ver a una pelirroja de ojos esmeralda sonriendo ampliamente a la par en que abrazaba, desde atrás, el cuello de una chica de cabello rubio, liso, y una cara muy bondadosa, simpática y amable, cuyos ojos, castaños, resplandecían con intensidad, y a un lado, a punto de comerse un chocolate, tumbada, con la cabeza acostada en el regazo de Alice, residía una joven parecida a Romy, solo que con cabello negro y con mucha más electricidad estática que el de su descendiente, mientras que sus ojos resplandecían alegremente. Al otro lado de Alice, recostada en su espalda, había una chica de cabello castaño claro y de ojos grises, que sonreía abiertamente mientras que en su regazo se podía ver un libro de criaturas fantásticas que, al parecer, había estado leyendo

-. Esta rubia… Es Alice Stone… -Comenzó a contar la chica, emocionada, mientras Harry tenía sus ojos esmeralda fijados principalmente en los de su madre, que agitaba la mano hacía él, saludándole con una divertida sonrisa- la castaña es Kim Cartier… Y mi mamá, es la del cabello oscuro… Se llamaba Rigel…  
-. Qué clase de…? –Ron se interrumpió, incluso antes de sentir el codazo de Hermione-  
-. De…?  
-. Peinado es ese? –Inventó Ron tras fijarse en la madre de la castaña, que lo tenía muy revuelto-  
-. Espeluznado… Es hereditario… -Romy suspiró con pena, pensando en la que era su predecesora, Rigel Bringer, mientras Hermione reía al ver la foto, y Ron sonreía a las amigas de la pelirroja-, por desgracia  
-. Que no te queda tan mal  
-. Eso es lo que tu te crees, Hermione…  
-. Mira el lado positivo… Es más lindo que el mio…  
-. Mira el lado positivo… Nadie se burla de tu cabello –Soltó resignada Romy, con la mente en un rubio- y tu no asesinarías a nadie si se burla de ti con respecto a algo así…  
-. Es verdad… -Las dos castañas se sonrieron-  
-. Ehm… -Harry volvió a la realidad- Romy… Ese brazalete que tiene tu madre…  
-. A ver… -Romy contempló el medallón y se sintió morir al verlo… Dorado, con las iniciales de "R.R." escritas con zafiros, pero se recompuso enseguida- como que hay un error ortográfico… -Suspiró, sabiendo bien que su padre se lo había dado a su madre cuando le propuso matrimonio, esa foto era del último día en Hogwarts… Era una tradición. El heredero de Ravenclaw, si proponía matrimonio, se lo daba a su futura mujer, como "anillo" de compromiso- que mal…  
-. Es el mismo que tu tienes –Apuntó Ron, viendo su muñeca-  
-. Es verdad… Que pena… Creo que deberé empezar a presentarme como Romy Rarnes… Así las iniciales concordarán –La chica soltó con cierta ironía-  
-. Yai… -Hermione la miró, no muy segura-  
-. Debemos terminar nuestra ronda como enfermeros… -Apuntó de pronto Romy- Harry, te regalo la foto…  
-. Gracias, Romy… -Harry le sonrió, sinceramente agradecido-  
-. No es nada… Vamos, tenemos trabajo!

Johanny Lupin estaba cocinando arduamente lo que parecía ser una enorme cantidad de huevos revueltos con salchichas, queso y jamón, mientras que la señora Weasley hacía natilla y los elfos domésticos un montón de pasteles blandos de manzana, cuando Ginny Weasley entró con paso molesto

-. Qué pasó, Ginny? –Preguntó su madre al ver su cara de mal humor-  
-. Odio a Romy!, me sacó de mi cama…  
-. Querrás decir… De la cama de TU novio?  
-. Mamá! –Ginny Weasley se puso roja de solo oír esas palabras-  
-. Ya, querida… Lo siento… Quieres ayudar?  
-. Claro… Qué puedo hacer?  
-. Ayuda con las bebidas… Necesitamos jugos… Es posible? –Johanny se introdujo en la conversación-  
-. Claro, Jo…

Al rato, más personas se habían introducido en la cocina, algunos para llevarlas a las habitaciones, otros para ayudar, otros para desayunar

-. Hermione! –Ginny exclamó al verla-, ven aquí!  
-. Hola, Ginny… Cómo estás?  
-. No dormí muy bien… -Comentó mientras miraba mal a los gemelos, que estaban comiendo y hablando en voz baja-  
-. Yo tampoco -Suspiró Hermione- Romy y los niños son unos mocosos insoportables  
-. Que tengo oídos! –Exclamó molesta Romy, entrando-  
-. Pues oídos de licántropos tendrás –Comentó Ginny-  
-. Así es… -Afirmó ella, sirviéndose jugo- Hermione… Vamos a ver a los niños?  
-. No… Me quedaré a cocinar… -Declinó amablemente la castaña-  
-. Yai…  
-. Si quieres…  
-. Dean! –Exclamó Ginny- eres nuestra salvación!, crees poder ayudar a Romy?  
-. Sobre mi cadáver/ Con gusto! –Exclamaron al unísono Romy y Dean-  
-. Se conocen? –Preguntó sorprendida Ginny-  
-. Si –Afirmaron al unísono los dos-, por desgracia –Añadió Romy-  
-. Tan simpática como siempre…  
-. Tan inteligente como de costumbre –La voz de Romy destiló ironía-  
-. Pero si es Dean Kline! –Exclamó la ronca voz del auror Moody-  
-. Así es… Es Kline –Replicó Romy-  
-. Cómo estás? –Moody preguntó-  
-. Muy bien, Alastor… Justamente tu sobrina estaba comentando que ganó la apuesta que hicieron…  
-. Mentira… Y tu como sabes eso?! –Exclamó alarmada Romy-  
-. Tengo mis fuentes, Romsie…  
-. Tengo mi varita, Deansie –Apuntó la castaña con una macabra sonrisa-  
-. Romy… Sabes que creo yo?  
-. No lo sé ni me importa…  
-. Deberías comprarte una alcancia para ahorrar tus intentos de asesinato… A ver si de esa forma, cuando la abras, puedes matarme decentemente…  
-. Ya lo intenté una vez… Recuerdas qué pasó? –Romy sonrió burlesca-

Dean Kline no pudo hacer menos que palidecer de solo evocar el recuerdo, a la par en que Moody murmuraba algo de "estos dos y su amor" mientras se marchaba, y las dos chicas, Ginny y Hermione, escuchaban perplejas la pelea que tenían

-. Después me lo presentas? –Preguntó Hermione en un susurro-  
-. Claro…  
-. Si que me acuerdo, Romsie… -Argumentó con un tono muy valiente- No fuiste lo suficientemente buena para derrotarme…  
-. Tu y tus aires de egocentrismo –Soltó hastiada Romy-  
-. Te acompaño?  
-. Prefiero más que te vayas al espacio y te mueras por falta de oxígeno en él –Replicó ásperamente la castaña-  
-. Lo haré… -Romy le miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, debido a la sorpresa- Pero solo si vienes conmigo, Romsie…  
-. Ya sabía yo que había gato encerrado…  
-. Creo que la discusión durará mucho, Ginny…  
-. Yo también… Comemos?  
-. De acuerdo!  
-. Vamos entonces!!!

Mientras tanto, Harry se acercó a una puerta y llamó a ella cuidadosamente, a la par en que se ponía a esperar… Al fin, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió la desvaída Tonks, con los ojos llorosos

-. Estás bien, Nimpha?  
-. Si… -Nimphadora intentó, fallidamente desde luego, sonreír, logrando una rara mueca con sus dientes-  
-. Puedo pasar, Nimpha?  
-. Por favor…  
-. Cómo le va?  
-. Ha mejorado… Ya no le cuesta tanto respirar…  
-. Bien… Quién le hizo eso?  
-. Lucius Malfoy…  
-. Malfoy?! –Harry la miró, sorprendido-  
-. Si…  
-. Lucius Malfoy estaba en la batalla?!  
-. Así es… -Replicó la voz de Johanny Lupin, que acababa de entrar con un plato lleno de huevos, tostadas y un rico chocolate caliente-, Eso lo sé porque me encargué personalmente de esa serpiente  
-. Qué hacía el allí?  
-. No sabemos… -Nimphadora se limpió una lágrima mientras Johanny le dejaba el desayuno a la triste novia-  
-. Debes comer, Nimpha… Remus me mata como se entere de que no comiste…  
-. Es verdad… -Dijo Tonks, agarrando un bocado-  
-. Jo… Puedo decirte así?  
-. Claro… -Johanny asintió-  
-. Cómo es que no sabíamos nada de ti?  
-. Remus me ocultó durante estos años del mundo mágico para protegerme… Pero, al final, reconoció que yo debía volver… Y aquí estoy…  
-. Ya veo…  
-. Remus! –Exclamó Nimphadora, poniéndose a su lado y alertándolos-

Ambos voltearon a ver… Remus se movía, a ciegas, pero se movía… Parecía intentar levantarse de la cama, pero estaba demasiado pesado que, a cuestas, lograba alzarse unos centímetros antes de recaer derrotado. Fue entonces que su hermana reaccionó y le ordenó estarse quieto, sin ningún resultado fructuoso

-. Remus John Lupin… No te muevas… Malfoy recibió su merecido… Nimpha está acá… Sana y salva! –Al fin Johanny lo mantuvo en calma con esas palabras-  
-. Nim… Nimph…  
-. Te está llamando, Nimpha… Qué esperas?! –Sus palabras, cargadas de un matiz de impaciencia, bastaron para que Tonks volviera a la realidad y se pusiese a su lado-  
-. Estoy aquí, Remus… -Susurró ella, con su cabello empezando a adquirir un tono rosado, mientras acariciaba el suyo y le decía palabras-  
-. Mejor nos vamos, Harry… Creo que quieren estar solos –Susurró divertida Johanny-  
-. Te extrañé, Remus…

Eso fue lo último que alcanzaron a oír antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a los tortolitos solos… Y mientras echaban a bajar las escaleras, Johanny se detuvo en seco, llamando la atención de Harry

-. Si Nimphadora no se come el desayuno, juro que llevará hasta el día de su muerte unas verrugas moradas!  
-. Me asustas, Jo…  
-. Oh… No me hagas caso… -Johanny se sonrosó suavemente- vamos… Debemos alimentar a los heridos!

Ron estaba demasiado entretenido haciendo de enfermero del área de infantiles –NA: Por que será?-, y estaba especialmente entretenido con dos pequeños primos suyos que su padre, Arthur Weasley, le había encomendado cuidar… No eran menores de tres años, pero tampoco mayores de cinco… A eso, añadido que los dos eran adorables

El primero era un pelirrojo de ojos castaños –Su primo favorito- que destilaban una inocencia tal que hacía que cualquiera, salvo el mismo, que estaba demasiado acostumbrado, se derritiesen… Se llamaba Arnold –Aunque el le había apodado "Arnie"- y la otra, una castaña de ojos azules y sonrisa casi desdentaba, muy blanca, que, de cuando en cuando, emitía unos gorjeos de emoción que le hacían reír porque le parecían divertidos. Se llamaba Emily –Aunque el la llamaba Emi-

En ese preciso instante, el estaba luchando porque Emi, que era una pequeña muy revoltosa y luchaba por bajarse de su cuna, se quedase quieta y durmiese de una vez, pero que, a la vez, no hiciese ruidos para evitar despertar a su hermano, Arnie. Fue entonces que escuchó una voz que le dejó de piedra

-. Ron?  
-. Hermione?! –Ron se sobresaltó un poco-  
-. Qué haces?  
-. Papá me encargó cuidar a estos dos pequeños… Este es un santo… Pero esta criatura es… -Hizo un gesto de "auxilio"-  
-. Déjame ver… -Hermione pidió tras reír suavemente-  
-. Toma… -Concedió Ron tras cargarla- esta es mi primita, Emily Prewett… Emi… Esta es Hermione…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos a la par en que la pequeña Emi hacía gorjeos de emoción mientras Hermione la mecía suavemente, bastante distraída en sus ojos… Al instante, la castaña se sonrojó y desvió la mirada a la pequeña, a quien se puso a mimar, mientras Ron, algo confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, se debatía entre besarla o dejar pasar el momento… Al final se decidió por lo último, era más confiable dejar que ella le confirmara que lo quería a hacerlo

-. Hola, pequeña! –Exclamó Hermione con una amplia sonrisa- cómo estás?!  
-. Mamá!, dónde mamá?!  
-. No sé, preciosa… -Hermione sonrió-  
-. Tu no ser mamá! –La bebé echó a llorar y Hermione se puso a consolarla-  
-. Ya, ya, pequeña… Ella volverá…  
-. Es toda una mocosa, verdad? –Preguntó Ron, provocando que ella le mirase mal-  
-. No lo es!, tus hermanos son peores! –Exclamó ofendida Hermione-, shhhs… Shhhs, todo está bien, Emi…  
-. Ya, claro… -Ron iba a replicar, cuando Ginny entró-  
-. Hermione, Ron!, han visto a Harry?! –Preguntó algo enfadada y alterada-  
-. Qué me perdí? –Ron soltó con cierta diversión-  
-. Eso no importa –Ginny le quitó la importancia con un gesto frustrado-  
-. Ginny… Qué ocurre?… Shhhhs…  
-. Luego, Hermione… A propósito –Ginny sonrió con picardía-, Te gusta Dean?  
-. Kline?, están hablando de Kline? –Preguntó de mal humor Ron, no le agradaba que Hermione estuviera interesada en otros-  
-. Si –Respondió llanamente Hermione-, y no, Ginny, no es mi tipo… Verdad, pequeña… Shhhs…  
-. Es cierto –Apuntó malhumorado Ron-  
-. Hablamos después, Ginny… De acuerdo?  
-. Bien –Ginny aceptó, satisfecha- nos vemos… Harry? –Llamó al ver un par de sombra correr fuera de la puerta, a las cuales empezó a perseguir como loca-  
-. Qué fue todo eso?  
-. Acabo de conocer al… Ay… -La pequeña Emi le había jalado el cabello y seguía tirando de él-, mi cabello… Auj!, Ron!, no te… Ay… No te rías y ayudame… Aish!  
-. Ya, déjame… -Ron tomó a la pequeña y Hermione la soltó, pero la bebé seguía con el cabello en su puño-, pequeña Emi… Mira… Tengo comida!  
-. Comida! –Exclamó la bebé, y fue entonces que Arnie se despertó-  
-. Comida!  
-. Hermione…  
-. Veamos… Vente, pequeño…! –Exclamó, cargando al niño-, precioso!, quién eres?!  
-. Yo ser Arnie Prewett…  
-. Yo soy Hermione… Cómo estás, pequeño?!  
-. Hambre… Yo querer comida!  
-. Veamos… Leche o huevos?! –Sugirió la castaña, llevando al pequeño Arnie en sus brazos y guiando a Ron al piso inferior-  
-. Huevos! –Exclamó la pequeña-  
-. Leche! –Exclamó Arnold-  
-. Tenemos una diferencia de intereses –Hermione echó a reír-  
-. Si… -Ron soltó un hondo suspiro- la tenemos…  
-. Hermione!, Ron! –La señora Weasley no pudo evitar sonreír, pensando que así serían los dos en un futuro-  
-. Tenemos una diferencia de intereses! –Argumentó Ron-, esta diablesa quiere unos huevos, y este pequeñajo quiere…  
-. Leche! –Gritó Arnie desde los brazos de la castaña, que, al igual que Molly, solo pudo sonreír  
-. Ya veo… Que dilema –Molly Weasley sonrió-, hay leche en la nevera, y tu, Ron, vente!

Molly cargó a la pequeña Emily, que, al igual que con Hermione, intentó jalarle su cabello, pero ella, al estar más experimentada, alzó a la bebé, lejos de su cabello, y se puso a hacerla flotar en el aire, como si estuviera en un avión, y cantándole "Allí voy yo con mi escoba…" hasta que llegaron frente a un puesto con huevos, diseñado en especial para bebés

-. Ron… Sabes qué hacer?  
-. Si… La siento aquí… -Replicó mientras tomaba a la pequeña y la encajaba en su puesto- y me pongo aquí… Y empiezo… A alimentarla…  
-. Correcto… Solo recuerda enfriarle el plato…  
-. Siempre, mamá –Ron rodó los ojos-

Molly Weasley se limitó a sonreír orgullosa, para luego ir a atender a Hermione, que estaba alimentando adecuadamente al pequeño Arnie, que tragaba feliz de la vida su leche

-. Calente, calente! –Un gritito se hizo oír y las dos miraron con reproche a Ron, que se disculpaba con la pequeña-  
-. Lo siento, Emi… Soy novato… Déjame intentar… -Dijo el a la par en que ponía su varita frente al plato y exclamaba- refrescae savage… -Un rayo azul refrescó la comida, que el se limitó a probar-, si, tibiecito… Veamos… Allí viene la quaffle, Emi!, di "Aaah" para que la caces, pequeña!, eso es!, qué tal?!  
-. Más!  
-. Eso supuse…  
-. Hola –Harry acababa de sentarse a su lado-, que preciosa esta pequeña!  
-. Si –Ron sonrió con orgullo-… Se llama Emily Prewett…  
-. Una prima?  
-. Correcto… La estoy cuidando… A propósito… Ginny no te buscaba?  
-. Este… Es que… No es… –Harry quedó sin argumentos, pero se vio salvado por Hermione-  
-. Arnie! –Chilló Hermione, y los dos viraron a verla-

El pequeño Arnold sonreía pícaramente luego de haber agarrado y lanzado un puñado de guisantes de un plato que había sobre la mesa en que lo dejaron… Acto seguido, la castaña se hallaba llena de guisantes de pies a cabeza, con un tic en el ojos. Soltó un hondo suspiro, antes de cargar pacientemente al pequeño y empezar a mecerle mientras le reñía con una historia de magia que el profesor Binns les había narrado mil veces. No es necesario añadir que el bebé se durmió enseguida

-. Que maldad, Hermione! –Ron exclamó entre risas-  
-. Shhhhhhhhhs! –Ordenó con reproche la castaña, viendo a sus dos amigos reírse y a la pequeña Emily sonreír mientras agarraba huevos del plato-… Si, Emi… Se una buena niña…

Cabe destacar que Harry, de solo oír esas palabras, saltó de su puesto como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, justo a tiempo para poder evitar el puñado de comida que la bebé Emi le lanzó al cabello de su amigo… Ahora los que se reían eran la pequeña Emi, Harry y Hermione, mientras Ron quedaba de piedra

-. EMILY PREWETT! –Ese grito acarreó unas risitas de los presentes-  
-. Yo ser Emi! –Replicó riendo la bebé-  
-. Harry!, protege a Emi! –Gritó Hermione, algo nerviosa de la reacción que Ron podría tener con la bebé-  
-. Hola, Emi! –Harry sonrió cuando la tuvo en su brazos, para luego sonreír burlón a Ron, que le dirigía una gélida a la pequeña-  
-. Dame a esa mocosa! –Ordenó Ron, bastante enojado-  
-. Me gusta tu apariencia, Ron –Harry sonrió burlón al ver su ropa, llena de huevos, a la par en que todos veían con interés la escena, entre risas, desde luego-, es bastante original  
-. No es gracioso!  
-. Habla por ti, Ron –Hermione le sonrió divertida-  
-. Dile que me de a esa mocosa, Hermione!  
-. No!, Tómala por ti mismo, Ron! –Harry intercedió-  
-. Sería más fácil si me la dieras, Harry –Ron apuntó con una perspicaz ironía-  
-. Mira quién fue a hablar –Hermione sonrió-  
-. Pero si fue la mocosa quién empezó! –Protestó enfadado el pelirrojo-  
-. Vete, Harry! –Hermione ordenó, sonriendo ampliamente-  
-. Se puede saber que es todo eso? –Preguntó la pelirroja Weasley, ingresando a la cocina tras llevar la comida a unos niños en la "guardería" de la mansión-  
-. Nada de tu incumbencia, enana! –Soltó Ron-  
-. Tu hermanito quiere matar a esta adorable…  
-. Emi no es para nada adorable, Hermione!, tú misma lo reconociste… Recuerdas?  
-. Es una bebé, Ron!, es natural de su parte!  
-. Iaja! –La bebé empezó a aplaudir-  
-. Creo que… -Ginny se puso junto a Harry, con una sonrisa ligeramente divertida- el y no nos llevaremos a los pequeños –Explicó mientras se tomaba a Arnie de los brazos de Hermione y le sonreía- después de todo… Ustedes son mala influencia! –Exclamó, acusándoles con un dedo-  
-. Mentira! –Protestaron escandalizados Hermione y Ron-  
-. Es verdad! –Se defendieron Ginny y Harry-, vámonos, Gin –Añadió el pelirrevuelto-  
-. Un momento!, estos pequeños están a mi cargo!, no pueden…  
-. Si podemos, Ron –Le cortó despreocupada la pelirroja, mientras que Ron miró con incredulidad a su madre, que se limitó a responder-  
-. Si pueden, Ron…  
-. Diviértete, Hermione… Y recuerda lo que me debes! –Exclamó Ginny-

Y sin más, la feliz pareja se marchó con los dos pequeños, dejando bastante indignados a Ron y a Hermione, el primero, porque le habían llamado irresponsable y, de paso, le habían demostrado que nadie se pondría de su parte ni aunque la vida de un bebé dependiese de ello. Hermione, por su parte, se sentía furiosa porque la habían insultado con que era mala madre y, de paso, ella se acababa de recordar que debía confesarle a Ginny cosas "desagradables"

-. Odiosos! –Exclamaron al unísono los dos, para luego mirarse y sonreírse-  
-. Qué hacemos entonces…? –Ron preguntó al cabo de un instante de silencio, el cual solo fue rasgado por los cuchillos picando verduras y carnes, las cucharas batiéndose en las calderas y los jugos siendo preparados-  
-. Pues… Caminemos un rato…

Sin decir más nada, Hermione agarró a Ron por la pechera del cuello de su camisa y se lo llevó, casi, a rastras al jardín, en un rincón muy aislado y secreto, donde, una vez solos, se volteó a verle y le sonrió, poniéndole aun más nervioso

-. Entonces…  
-. Verás… -Hermione sonrió a la par en que se miraba su reloj- podemos hacer dos cosas… La primera, quedarnos aquí y… Charlar… -Ella se encogió de hombros al mencionar la palabra- o podemos volver y calarnos a Romy y su malhumor con Dean en la guardería…  
-. Sin añadir a una parejita fastidiándonos con que "somos irresponsables"  
-. Bingo…  
-. Prefiero quedarme…  
-. Yo también…  
-. …  
-. …  
-. Entonces…? -Ron preguntó cuando se acomodaron-  
-. Qué te pasa? –Añadió Hermione al ver que no hablaría-  
-. Nada…  
-. Bien…  
-. Qué te pasa, Hermione? –Ron la miraba con los ojos entornados-  
-. Extraño a los pequeños… -La castaña se limitó a comentar-  
-. Si son unos mocosos!  
-. Ron!  
-. Pero Hermione…!

Allí comenzó un nuevo debate entre los dos… Y es que, sinceramente, ellos, lejos de saber hablar pacíficamente, estaban más adaptados a pelearse

A la hora de la siesta, en la guardería, Romy estaba terminando de leer, desde luego, en silencio, un libro de leyendas de los Fundadores de Hogwarts, mientras hacía su función de niñera entre todos los pequeños que dormían, cuando cierto anteojudo se le acercó –Con una pequeña castaña muy adormilada en sus brazos- y se sentó a su lado, haciendo que centrase su atención en él y se olvidase, momentáneamente, del libro que antes le había leído a los pequeños para dormirles

-. Si?  
-. Puedo hacerte un pregunta, Romy?  
-. Si, te ves bien… -Replicó con desgana-  
-. Perdón? –Harry alzó una ceja-  
-. Acaso tu pregunta no era si te veías bien con una bebé en brazos? –Romy interrogó sin mucho interés-  
-. No…  
-. Entonces… Cuál es?  
-. Sabes que fue de… Kim Cartier?  
-. Hasta ahora, se corre el rumor de que vive en un exilio bastante lindo… Me gustaría saber cuál es ese "exilio"… -Ella frunció el ceño-  
-. Por qué?  
-. Porque todos los seres cercanos a Lily y James corrían peligro… Mis padres fueron asesinados por una traidora a la sangre… -Masculló ella con desprecio-, Alice y Frank fueron torturados hasta la locura… Tus padres fueron asesinados en persona por el mismísimo Voldemort… Sirius… Por Lestrange… Lupin se volvió en un hombre lobo… Ves algo en común?  
-. Si –Asintió Harry-  
-. Por qué preguntas? –Romy preguntó con una sonrisa algo deprimida-  
-. Quería hablar con… Una que conociera a mi mamá… De mi papá eran Sirius y Lupin, pero ellos no sabían mucho de Lily… Entiendes?  
-. Si –Respondió Romy con una sonrisa más alegre-, cuando terminemos con nuestra misión, te prometo que nosotros la buscaremos… O ella nos buscará a nosotros…  
-. Yo también te lo prometo, Romy… -Ambos se sonrieron-  
-. A propósito… Qué le hiciste a Ginny?  
-. No fui yo!, Fue Kyle, yo solo intenté salvarle… Y bueno… El resto seguro te lo imaginas…  
-. Quién es Kyle?  
-. No lo conoces? –Harry preguntó extrañado, pero desde luego, no tardó en concluirse para sí mismo que el sentía algo de miedo a su amiga-  
-. No… Quién es?  
-. Es ese  
-. Ah… Lo he visto, pero no hemos hablado –Romy se limitó a encogerse de hombros-  
-. Ya… A propósito… Quién es tu amigo?  
-. Perdón? –Romy alzó una ceja-  
-. El rubio ensortijado…  
-. Ni me lo nombres!, es un pecado! –Chilló Romy, cubriéndose los oídos-  
-. Cuéntame de él, Romy…  
-. Es un idiota que conocí en Beauxbatton… Estoy segura de que encaja perfecto en Slytherin… Con lo rastrero que es…  
-. Tanto resentimiento no es normal, Romy…  
-. Créeme, Harry… El hizo algo para ganárselo… Se lo merece –Apuntó con dureza la castaña- por cierto, Emi se esta despertando

Esa sola advertencia suya bastó para que Harry olvidase cualquier otra cosa y comenzase a mecerla suavemente, provocando que un bostezo amplio surgiese de la bebé y suspirase aliviado… Tanto él como Ginny habían verificado que ella era realmente hiperactiva y que nada la dormía… Solo sus deseos

-. Uff…  
-. Tan mala es? –Romy sonrió con picardía-  
-. Qué planeas, Romy?  
-. Pues… Nada –Romy le dedicó su mejor sonrisa-  
-. Yo que tu no le creo, Harry  
-. Cómo tu sabías… Olvídalo –El de la cicatriz se rodó los ojos- Quién eres? –Preguntó con naturalidad-  
-. Soy Dean Kline y…  
-. Es hora de que te marches –Dijo con voz cortante Romy-, eres tan amargo que los bebés se despiertan de solo sentirte… Y no quiero encargarme de todos estos mocosos –Dijo con cierta ironía la castaña-, te extrañaremos –Añadió mientras le dedicaba una burlona sonrisa-, adiós!  
-. Pero Romy! –Exclamó Dean, haciéndose el sorprendido- si tu eres más amarga que yo!, es un milagro!  
-. Márchate, Kline –Dijo secamente la castaña-… O es que acaso no aprecias tu vida?  
-. La aprecio… Pero eso no significa que no me guste el riesgo, Romsie…  
-. Te estás arriesgando a volverte en una gallina, Kline… Y lo digo literalmente  
-. Si lo haces, te aseguro que el conjuro rebotará, Romsie…  
-. Chick… -Iba lanzando con un tono de voz aburrido la castaña cuando un grito se hizo oír afuera del pasillo- pero qué…? –Se interrumpió-  
-. Ese es Kyle… Ya Gin debió encontrarle… Cuidas a Emi?  
-. Será… -Romy rodó los ojos-

Harry sonrió fugazmente antes de echar a correr al pasillo, donde no tardó en ver a la figura de su novia corriendo tras el joven Kyle… Sin siquiera dudarlo, el se unió al juego del "gato y ratón" como una especie de perro, hasta llegar a las afueras del jardín, donde pudo atrapar a su pelirroja, que peleaba por soltarse y estrangular al chico que el defendía, quien estaba acorralado en un mural de arbustos florales

-. Suéltame, Harry!, voy a matar a ese condenado!  
-. Gin, basta… Déjamelo a mi –Susurró el pelinegro a su oído, calmando un poco a su novia, que dejó de retorcerse y gritar amenazas-  
-. Más te vale que…  
-. Confía en mi, Gin… Puedo soltarte?  
-. Si –Bufó enfadada su novia-

Harry sonrió con ligera diversión, cosa que, de milagro, su novia no notó, para luego acercarse al chico y cruzarse de brazos mientras le miraba con una seriedad tan grande que impactó hasta a la pelirroja

-. Qué hiciste? –Preguntó solemne-  
-. Yo… Le quité esa cadena… La del fénix…  
-. Qué?! –Ahora Harry le miraba, incrédulo, mientras Ginny resollaba como un toro de solo oír su confesión-, cómo?  
-. Ella… Siempre se la quita cuando se acuesta a dormir… Así que yo… La tomé…  
-. Cometiste algo muy grave, Kyle… Dámelo…  
-. Pero… -Sus ojos se inundaron- solo era una broma!  
-. Lo sé… A la próxima, haz cualquier cosa, pero no juegues con el regalo que le di… Está bien?  
-. Si…  
-. Dámelo entonces –Ordenó. El chico no rechistó su orden y, veloz como un rayo, se la dio en su mano-. A propósito, como consecuencia de esto, no habrá visita al palacio de dulces cuando vayamos a comprarte tu varita…  
-. Pero…!  
-. Pero nada, Kyle –Concluyó muy serio Harry-

Kyle asintió, con sus ojos enrojecidos y fijos en Ginny, transmitiéndole la pena que sentía. Ella se limitó a sonreír, entre orgullosa y agradecida a lo que Harry hacía, así como comprensiva pero molesta por la broma que el pequeño le había efectuado, para luego guiñarle un ojo a la par en que Harry se lo ponía

-. Haz lo que quieras, pero, jamás, en tu vida, juegues con cosas que demuestran compromiso y amor… Está bien? –Ginny le sonrió-  
-. Eres mala! –Reprochó Kyle, con su sonrisa renovada, a la par en que Harry dejaba el cuello de su novia, pues ya le había ajustado la cadena-  
-. Lo sé…  
-. A que no me atrapas!  
-. Ya verás!

Ahora, en el patio, volvían a correr de forma infantil, ante la atenta pero divertida mirada de Harry, acompañados de los llantos y risas de los bebés que se hallaban en el vestíbulo, habitación contigua al jardín, donde, apenas, se oían las voces de los miembros que pasaban de un lugar a otro, con la intención de atender a los que aún no se recuperaban de la batalla, de cocinar o de descansar, como era en el caso de Ron y Hermione, que reían entre los arbustos, viendo la infantilidad de la hermana de Ron para con el chico que Harry había rescatado de Lestrange

**0o0– To be continued –0o0**

Bien... Aqui de nuevo con otro capítulo que sigue exterminando mi creatividad (O.o!!!), pero que me ha vuelto a gustar... No del todo, desde luego, pero me gusta como se ha desarrollado U, en fin, como estoy de creatividad baja para escribir unas palabras decentes (Y desde cuando lo hago?) y la montaña de tareas está exesivamente alta (Creo que casi toca el techo de mi cuarto), espero que sea comprensible si la calidad de la historia se ve reducida (Más reducida de lo normal, quiero decir), pues apenas y logro abrir, con uñas y dientes, desde luego, un agujero en mi agenda

En fin... Como tengo el tiempo contado (Alguien me puede ver desesperada por no tener tanto tiempo frente a la PC?), voy a pasar directo a los reviews, pero no sin antes recordarle que, debido a mi escases de tiempo (La culpa es de los profes que son todos unos inclementes!!!), puede que todo se tarde un poquito en dar...

jose daniel: Antes que nada, bienvenido y gracias!!, por tu sinceridad y seguir aquí, pese a que mi fic es, citando tus palabras, "muy malo"... Y en cuanto al promedio de capítulos que se leen por hora... No se te ha ocurrido la idea de que mis caps son cortos?, pero eso no importa!, a lo que yo quiero llegar es... En cuanto a "discutir algunos puntos del fic", cómo cuales?, simplemente coméntamelos, y si no lo haces... Seguro creerás que, por eso, no tengo muchas luces (Culpa a los exámenes, me tienen muy stress y apenas y veo lo que está escrito en un solo sentido, literalmante), pero... A dónde se fue la dirección de tu e-mail? (Especulo: Quizá se volvió fantasma O.o). Espero respuesta y que hayas disfrutado mejor este cap ;). Adios

...: Sigues aquí!!!, es bueno ver que volviste... Con más sugerencias y comentarios... Me alegra!, en cuanto a lo de tomarme tu crítica con mucha madurez, es que yo soy bastante controlada (Salvo para los exámenes, pero eso no viene al caso), y tranquila, que yo sé que cada quién tiene sus gustos con respecto a humor, pero eso sí, me alegra que no hayas puesto en duda mi forma de ser... Que yo soy bastante extraña y tengo bastantes capas, por lo que hay que ser tolerante (Uff... Decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo... Lo sé porque yo tuve que hacerlo hace años conmigo misma) para conocerme del todo. En cuanto a aspectos, los tendré en cuenta!, muchas gracias, de verdad, porque no sabes lo mucho que me vale la sinceridad, y sobre todo para aprender a escribir (Aunque, pensándolo, quizá si lo sepas). En cuanto a los persos nuevos, de nuevo, gracias por el consejo, pero yo ya estoy en eso... Tengo, aunque suene estúpido, una listita con descripciones de personajes que me pueden servir, aunque no pienso añadir tantos... Mi cabeza estallaría con eso y los examenes juntos ;). Nos leemos, y de nuevo, mil gracias por tus críticas, me sirven muchísimo para aprender. PD: Puedes dejarme un nombre o un apodo, que me desconcerta escribirle a "Puntos suspensivos"?, espero que si. Mil gracias ;)


	13. De vuelta al castillo

Ustedes pueden ver, enojados, desde luego, como la autora comparece (Finalmente!) en el acostumbrado escenario de teatro, temblando ligeramente asustada y nerviosa, con su varita en ristre y un pergamino, cuya tinta, a los ojos de ustedes, parece ser azul, pero la verdad es que su color es violeta

-. Sonorus!, Hola? –Pregunto nerviosa-, puedo entrar sin que me maten?  
-. Si –Responden ustedes, resignados, aunque quieran decir "no", pues están enterados de que si muero no hay fic-  
-. Preguntas?, si!, tu, la del… -Trago ruidosamente- machete?  
-. No es un machete!, es una espada!  
-. Oh –"Al menos no es un revólver" pienso algo incómoda-, ya veo… Cuál es tu pregunta?  
-. Por qué la tardanza?  
-. Los motivos de siempre…  
-. Que novedad! –Replica uno con un hacha de juguete-  
-. No me enorgullezco de utilizarlos, pero lo son… El monstruo que se enrolla con las clases (Mejor conocido como "profesor"), la bruja Umbridge (Otra profesora, tan dulce como la miel), las venenosas labores escolares, los cumpleaños (Al fin algo bueno U!!!), los secuestros para tareas… En fin, todo… Me ha quitado el tiempo…  
-. A la caza!!! –Protesta una que me apunta con su peluche (Oo?)-  
-. No pueden!, me necesitan para conocer la continuación… Y yo tengo varita!!!  
-. Pues haberla usado para realizar tus…  
-. En primera, resulta que yo… NO SOY TRAMPOSA!!!, y en segunda… A que no adivinan!, resulta que el ministerio de magia si existe –Reclamo ofendida-  
-. Y por qué aquí si la utilizas?!  
-. Porque el ministerio de magia tiene este lugar para obras mágicas… Sino… De qué otra forma ustedes verían los trucos de siempre?!  
-. Yai…  
-. En cuanto a los derechos de autor… -Dice una con una pluma (De verdad!) verde, y una libreta de reportero-  
-. Si… La idea, la trama y algunos personajes inventados que no aparecen en el libro original son totalmente míos –Afirmo sin inmutarme-, otra cosa?  
-. Si… Podemos empezar?! –Pregunta uno impaciente, y a este comentario, se alza la bulla en el lugar-  
-. Empezar, empezar… EMPEZAR!  
-. Será… Y de nuevo, mil disculpas!

**0o0– 13 –0o0  
****De vuelta al castillo**

Las últimas dos semanas habían sido verdaderamente largas, con las batallas de los fénix contra los mortífagos, con el trabajo de tener que atender a los heridos, con Remus internado en la casa, mejorándose de los estratos de plata, con tener que conocer a todos esos magos, con tener que asistir a todas esas reuniones a las que McGonagall les convocaba… Con todo

La primera en despertarse aquel día bastante soleado, cálido y alegre, con el cielo más que despejado, fue Hermione…

La castaña observó el reloj que residía en su mesita de noche, mágico, desde luego, el cual indicó que eran cerca de las seis de la mañana… Soltó un hondo suspiro, para luego levantarse y ver como su mascota, Crookshanks, dormía felizmente sobre su cama, hecho un ovillo… Sonrió suavemente…

A continuación, miró la habitación… Romy dormía tranquilamente, abrazada a uno de sus tantos libros, mientras que Ginny dormía en una posición claramente incómoda, con su ruidoso micropuff, Arnold, a su lado

Resignada por no haberse vuelto a dormir, se levantó y tomó lo primero que tenía a su mano: Un libro de transformaciones. Apenas lo vio, se sonrió suavemente, ya sintiéndose mejor, pues al menos tenía algo que hacer mientras esperaba a que el resto de los habitantes de la casa se despertasen

El tiempo pasó, y los colores que ensombrecían el jardín fueron iluminándose cada vez más, hasta que se convirtió en el habitual resplandor de siempre, el mismo que forzaba a que los habitantes de la casa, entre quejas, desde luego, fueran despertándose, para luego ir a cumplir con sus rutinas diarias.

-. Hermione? –Preguntó Ginny tras bostezar abiertamente y frotarse los ojos, con la intención de sacarse las lagañas-  
-. Si, Ginny? –Interrogó Hermione, más entretenida en el libro que en su amiga-  
-. Uhm… Desde cuando estás…?  
-. Desde eso de las seis… -Respondió Hermione- será mejor que se alisten rápido… En una hora deberemos partir a King Cross…  
-. Tan responsable como siempre… -Bufó ligeramente fastidiada la pelirroja-  
-. Qué lees? –Preguntó Romy, con un brazo sobre los ojos, protegiéndose así de los rayos solares mientras tanteaba en busca de algo que estaba en su mesilla-  
-. Transformaciones avanzadas para séptimo curso –Replicó de carrerilla la castaña-  
-. Ya… Y en qué vas a trabajar?  
-. En derechos –Respondió sin dudar la castaña-  
-. Derechos?  
-. Si… Así puedo ayudar a promover lo de la PEDDO…  
-. Oh!, eso, claro! –Romy suspiró- lo tengo! –Exclamó al tocar su varita-, brevaria lumbricae

Al instante, las ventanas se ensombrecieron un poco, lo que provocó que los rayos del sol que filtraba se atenuasen y permitió que Romy pudiera abrir sus ojos con mayor libertad

-. Mucho mejor… -Romy sonrió con espíritu mañanero-

Mientras tanto, en el piso inferior, ya vestidos, estaban los chicos. Ron tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, a modo de almohada, y su cabeza estaba totalmente enterrada en ellos, de forma que apenas y se entreveía su rojizo pelo y se lograba oír un suave ronquido, mientras que Harry bebía tranquilamente de su café y ni se molestaba en arreglarse su cabello, que se veía más alborotado que nunca, y Dean, elegantemente vestido y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con su cabello bien arreglado y unas leves ojeras remarcando sus ojos, hablaba con la señora Weasley, que, junto a los dos elfos, cocinaba la comida

-. Dónde estarán esas chicas? –Se preguntó de pronto Molly-  
-. Hermione seguro se detuvo a arreglar algo o a leer un libro –Afirmó Ron sin ninguna duda-  
-. Gin debe estar arreglándose… -Harry meneó la cabeza antes de beber un sorbo-  
-. Y Romsie… Pues es Romsie!, le gusta hacerse esperar…  
-. Mira quién lo dijo –Replicó una voz bastante enérgica-  
-. Y hablando de Roma…  
-. Estás tibio… Solo debías reemplazar la "a" por la ye… Pero eso ya es un avance…  
-. Y tu al menos no me dices…  
-. Quieres callarte, Kline -Exhortó Romy ni bien se sentó- es raro… -Explicó mientras masajeaba sus sienes-, apenas entré me empezó a doler la cabeza –Su voz destiló ironía mientras miraba a Dean-  
-. Hermione! –Ron la llamó cuando ella entró, con el libro cerrado y acunado en sus brazos- aquí! –Dijo, palmeando un puesto entre él y Harry-  
-. Hola, chicos…  
-. Y Gin? –Preguntó Harry-  
-. No seas tan impaciente, Harry –Dijo su pelirroja, con una evidente sonrisa en sus labios, mientras se sentaba a su lado-  
-. Gin… -Harry la besó en la mejilla- tan radiante como siempre…  
-. No digas bobadas… Que no ves que mi cabello está un poco pastoso?  
-. Eso se soluciona rápido –Dijo la familiar voz de Nimphadora-  
-. Si?  
-. Si… Tu padre y sus amigos –Tonks sonrió mientras se sentaba y miraba a Harry- inventaron un conjuro para el cabello así… Planeaban usarlo en Snivellus… -Dijo con cierto desprecio-  
-. Y porque no…? –Iba preguntando Harry-  
-. Porque al final decidieron que era más fácil fastidiarle… –Replicó con simpleza la pelirosa-  
-. Por qué no me sorprende? –Preguntó Molly Weasley-  
-. Olvídalo, mamá –Ginny cortó con una sonrisa-, cómo es el hechizo?  
-. Déjamelo, quieres?  
-. Bien…  
-. Capilis pentium! –Exclamó con decisión Tonks mientras agitaba la varita haciendo unos complicados giros-  
-. Gracias, Nimpha!, siento mi cabello como nuevo!  
-. No es nada –Nimphadora Tonks sonrió con modestia-, Hermione, quieres que…?  
-. Estoy feliz con mi cabello, pero gracias, Tonks –Hermione sonrió-  
-. Quién quiere más café? –Preguntó la señora Weasley, agitando una jarra-  
-. Yo! –Respondieron varias voces a coro-  
-. Lo siento, Kyle… -La señora Weasley sonrió lastimeramente al joven que acababa de aparecer por la puerta, en piyama y todavía muy despeinado-, pero eres demasiado joven…  
-. Y si me lo tomo con leche? –Interrogó el joven-  
-. Mucha leche, poco café… Trato? –Aceptó la señora Weasley mientras servía en las diferentes tazas-  
-. Si!  
-. Toma… -Dijo tras servirle un poco de café y mucha leche-, y recuerden… Coman rápido, tenemos menos de una hora para salir…

Más tarde, en la estación King Cross, siete personas se bajaron de dos taxis… Del primero, surgieron los chicos, hablando tan tranquilos como siempre, mientras portaban sus jaulas con sus respectivas mascotas y sus baules, con las varitas siempre a punta, pero ocultas. Del segundo, las chicas bajaron bastante campantes

-. Y ahora… Qué? –Preguntó Dean cuando se hallaron juntos-  
-. Debemos cruzar la barrera… -Dijo Hermione mientras les guiaba-, así llegaremos al Anden Nueve y Tres Cuartos –Puntualizó-  
-. Y… Dónde queda esa barrera? –Preguntó con curiosidad Romy-  
-. Aquí –Replicó sencillamente el joven Kyle apenas se detuvieron en la barrera que separaba el mundo mágico del muggle-  
-. Qué hacemos?, golpear con las varitas, como en el Callejón Diagon?  
-. No… Simplemente… -Ron iba diciendo-  
-. La atravesamos –Completó Kyle antes de abalanzarse a lo loco contra la barrera, para luego desaparecer-  
-. Eso es todo? –Dean se veía algo perplejo-  
-. Eso es todo –Puntualizó algo divertida Romy-, yo voy!

Y sin más, antes de que alguien hubiera dicho cualquier otra cosa, Romy imitó al pequeño Kyle y no tardó en hallarse al otro extremo de la barrera, donde la esperaba el chico, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, bastante ufano, mientras, de manera casi inconsciente, buscaba a alguien por el lugar, para luego percatarse de que la chica lo llevaba, casi, a rastras hasta el tren

-. Ey, ey, qué pasa?!  
-. Vamos a buscar compartimiento, cierto?  
-. Yo iré a ver a unos amigos míos…  
-. Ah, ya!, claro, entonces ve!  
-. Estarás bien? –El chico preguntó con una sonrisa entre ansiosa y divertida-  
-. Si, si, si… Soy mayor de edad, tengo mi varita a punto y puedo hacer lo que me provoque, salvo matar a Kline… Estoy lista –Ella sonrió con ligera burla-  
-. Últimamente estás bastante simpática…  
-. Si… Es que me estoy absteniendo de tomar café… Molly me lo prohibió –Dijo a la par en que fruncía el ceño, en señal de desaprobación-, dice que eso me pone de malhumor…  
-. Y ella dice que eso me pone hiperactivo…  
-. Mujeres sobreprotectoras! –Suspiraron los dos al unísono-  
-. Están hablando de mi mamá, cierto? –Preguntó la voz de Ginny-  
-. Ginny, Harry! –Romy se volvió a ellos-, si…  
-. Mira el lado positivo, Romy… -Dijo Dean, uniéndoseles-, cuando volvamos a Hogwarts, podrás abastecerte de todo el café que quieras  
-. Eso no es cierto… En Hogwarts no hay café… -Replicó Hermione-  
-. Qué?!, pero…  
-. Es un colegio… Ya conoces las políticas, Romy –Apuntó Kyle-  
-. Arj… -Gruñó algo molesta Romy-  
-. No te preocupes, Romy, que si quieres, Harry te enseña a ir a Madame Pudifoot y allí puedes tomar cuanto café te apetezca –Ron sonrió con cierto sarcasmo-  
-. Es cier… -Kyle iba apoyándole, pero se olvidó de que le iba diciendo de solo ver a unas figura pasar ante él- Tim, Ari!  
-. Qué…? –Ron miró extrañado, al igual que los otros, a dónde se iba-

Al instante, el chico se encontró entre sus amigos, un castaño oscuro y una morocha, con los cuales se terminó subiendo al tren y dejándoles solos

-. Se ven simpáticos –Aportó Dean-  
-. Si… -Harry asintió, algo incómodo-, buscamos compartimiento?  
-. No, Harry… No podemos… -Dijo Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior-, Ron y yo…  
-. Ya, ya, lo sé… Vayan…  
-. Lo siento de verdad, Harry…  
-. No importa –Harry sonrió-, seguro que nosotros hallamos la forma de entretenernos  
-. Si… Seguro –Ron sonrió-, nos veremos en breve! –Exclamó antes de desaparecer entre las personas, arrastrado por Hermione-  
-. Entonces… -Ginny sonrió-, qué hacemos?  
-. Buscamos un compartimiento vacío, tal vez? –Sugirió con desgana la castaña-  
-. Mira que tu humor está volviendo –Apuntó con falsa alegría Dean-  
-. Mira que como sigas con tu ironía te puedes ir despidiendo de tu lengua, Kline…  
-. No hay necesidad de ser tan cruel, Romy…  
-. No hay necesidad de ser tan… Tan ustedes… O vienen con nosotros y no discuten tanto en todo el viaje, o se tendrán que buscar compartimientos apartes –Dijo sin siquiera inmutarse la pelirroja-  
-. Tu te vas! –Apuntaron al unísono Romy y Dean-  
-. Sorteémoslo con una moneda –Suspiró Harry-, Romy, cara o sello?  
-. Cara –Romy dijo en tono desafiante mientras miraba a Dean-  
-. Sello…  
-. Bien… -Harry lanzó la moneda y la capturó al vuelo, para luego mirarla y mirar a Ginny, que se puso a su lado-  
-. Y bien?  
-. De verdad no quieren compartir…  
-. Cuál es el resultado –Dijo cortante Romy  
-. Harry, Ginny!!! –Exclamaron dos voces que hicieron que todos virasen a ver a un chico de cara redonda y a una rubia de ojos saltones-  
-. Neville/ Luna? –Preguntaron Harry y Ginny, respectivamente-  
-. Si! –Respondió Neville, jadeando-  
-. Podemos compartir el compartimiento?, ya lo tenemos reservado y todo… Es muy grande… Gigantesco! –Exclamó emocionada Luna-  
-. Estás bien, Luna? –Preguntó Ginny, tomándole la temperatura-  
-. Es que eso no es todo!, hay un snorkack!!! –Exclamó Luna-, mi papá lo está llevando a Hogwarts y… O sea… Quieren verlo!  
-. Esa si es mi Luna –Ginny sonrió ya más tranquila-  
-. Quiénes son ustedes? –Preguntó Neville con cierto nerviosismo-  
-. Romy Barnes / Dean Kline –Replicaron al unísono los dos, para luego mirarse mal-  
-. Ein? –Neville preguntó extrañado-  
-. Merlín!, es la primera vez que oigo algo así… Me ha dado una especie de… Oh, ya sé que fue lo que pasó!, ha pasado el duende Fletchius por acá! –Exclamó Luna, abriendo los ojos de par en par-, que lindo!!!  
-. De qué hablas? -Preguntaron confundidos Romy y Dean-  
-. El pasó por acá!, cuando dos personas se presentan a la vez, es que Fletchius los ha flechado… No podrán separarse ni aunque lo quisieran… Ustedes… Estarán juntos de por vida! –Sus ojos se iluminaron-, recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, Neville! –Le preguntó, provocando que el chico enrojeciese y farfullase-  
-. Eso es pura basura! –Negó Dean-  
-. Así es! –Exclamó con burla Romy-, no estaría con él ni que me pagasen todos los galeones del mundo…  
-. Nada se puede hacer… -Luna dijo en tono ensoñador-  
-. Vamos al compartimiento, chicos! –Ginny dijo con fuerza, evitando que los chicos se abalanzasen contra su amiga y la dejasen muerta-  
-. Si!, vamos! –Harry exclamó con su misma voz-, quiero ver al snorkack!

Más tarde, Ron y Hermione se les sumaron al compartimiento, el cual era, en verdad, inmenso… Por lo menos, se puede explicar así: En él habían nueve personas, y sin embargo, había espacio suficiente como para moverse libremente

-. Que buen compartimiento encontraste, Harry! –Exclamó sorprendido Ron-  
-. No fui yo –Harry sonrió mientras comía un pastel de calabaza, uno de los tantos dulces que se había comprado antes-, fue Neville…  
-. Fuimos los dos… -Dijo Neville, abrazando tímidamente a Luna, quien dejó de leer la revista "The Quibbler" para ver a los que acababan de entrar y sonreírles con gran orgullo-  
-. Así es…  
-. A propósito… -Romy le miró, entre indecisa-  
-. Soy Luna… Luna Lovegood…  
-. Bien, Luna… Dónde está el cromcack de cuerno arrugado  
-. Es un snorkack de cuerno corrugado! –Corrigió fastidiada Luna-, está en la zona de equipaje… Resulta que era muy indecoroso tenerle acá –Bufó enfadada-  
-. Es precioso –Neville les guiñó un ojo, evidentemente siguiendo la mente de Luna- lo verán pronto…  
-. A propósito… Quién creen será el nuevo profesor de DCAO? –Preguntó de pronto Ginny-  
-. Ojalá fuera Lupin… Pero el dejó más que claro que no piensa volver a enseñar –Neville comentó con tristeza-  
-. Es una pena –Hermione comentó-  
-. Yo creo que será… Vale, no se me ocurre nadie -Comentó Ron-  
-. Nadie? –Preguntó Harry con cierta sorpresa-  
-. Si –Afirmaron sin dudarlo los dos Weasley-  
-. Yo igual… -Dijo Hermione-  
-. Si? –Preguntó Dean-  
-. Si –Afirmó sin dudarlo Hermione-  
-. Quizá sea un vampiro –Exclamo de pronto Luna, haciendo que Neville suspirase resignado, aunque luego sonrió divertido mientras todos reían-  
-. Oh, si! –Ginny exclamó, aparentemente emocionada-  
-. Quizá sea Scrimgeour –Soltó Neville, que sabía que eso complacería a su novia-  
-. No creo –Replicó Harry-, el es ministro… No daría clases ni en el fin del mundo  
-. Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó Luna en tono soñador-  
-. Lo conozco…  
-. Es verdad! –Ginny afirmó-

En ese preciso instante, un trueno resonó y un fuerte chaparrón empezó a caer, haciendo que todos quedasen callados, viendo como los cristales empezaban a empañarse con un vaho, mientras gotas gruesas lo surcaban, sin añadir los centelleantes relámpagos que aparecían de cuando en cuando, las cuales iluminaban el compartimiento que acababa de quedar a oscuras

-. Parece que el comentarista del tiempo es muy malo –Replicó de pronto Romy-  
-. Parece… -Harry sonrió divertido ante su comentario-  
-. El siempre ha sido malo… Para mi que un augurey es más útil –Comentó Hermione-  
-. Pero tortuoso –Ron añadió con viveza-  
-. Es cierto… Mi tía Frida tenía uno y quedó sorda de tanto oír su canto melancólico…  
-. Esos pajarracos te pueden dejar sordos? –Dean preguntó extrañado a Romy, que asintió-  
-. Cómo? –Preguntó extrañada Ginny-  
-. Pues la tía Frida siempre se sentaba junto a él y admiraba su canto, hasta que un día se dio cuenta de que no oía nada… Apenas y podía oír golpes metálicos… Pero al menos la audición le volvió…  
-. No lo sabía –Ron soltó sorprendido-  
-. Hagan silencio –Ordenó Romy- y concéntrense en oír más allá de la lluvia y de los rayos

Tras mucho concentrarse, solo Romy, Hermione, Luna y Dean habían alcanzado a oír, y escuchaban fascinados, mientras los otros seguían intentando escuchar, un débil cántico, que parecía tembloroso y era capaz de hacer que más de uno se estremeciese… Sumado a ese canto, un potente trueno se hizo oír y la puerta se abrió de par en par. No es necesario añadir que algunos soltaron un gritito que fue amortiguado por otro trueno

-. Yo… Lo siento… -Se disculpó Kyle-  
-. No importa, Ky!, pasa! –Ginny sonrió-  
-. Seguro de que no molestamos, Kyle? –Preguntó una voz nerviosa-  
-. Segurísimo, Ari!  
-. Quién es esa? –Preguntó Romy con una sonrisa agradable-  
-. Soy Ariuska Winslow –Respondió tímidamente la dueña de la voz-  
-. No veo nada! –Se quejó Ron-  
-. Yo tampoco –Hermione rodó los ojos, cosa de la que nadie se percató-… Flamen avis!

Unas aves de fuego empezaron a danzar en el lugar, iluminando y permitiendo ver a la jovencita que acompañaba a Kyle… La misma morocha de ojos negros que habían visto que seguía… Su piel era clara y su sonrisa era inconstante, pues parecía que ella intentaba sonreír mientras temblaba del pánico

-. Y dónde está… Estee… -Comenzó a interrogar Ginny-  
-. Tim –Le ayudó Harry-  
-. Se fue con su hermano… Un tal Grease, de cuarto curso, Hufflepuff  
-. No me suena… -Ginny suspiró-  
-. Estaba asustado…  
-. Yo… Molestamos mucho… -Ari dijo con voz derrotada- mejor vamos con Tim y Grease… Estaremos…  
-. No te preocupes, Ari –Dean sonrió conciliador-, no molestas para nada…  
-. A diferencia de este –Romy sonrió mientras le acusaba con el índice-  
-. Me rompes el corazón!  
-. Y cómo es que todavía sigues bombeando sangre…? –Interrogó curiosa Romy-, olvídalo, no quiero oír una respuesta estúpida… Bienvenida, Ari!, soy Romy!  
-. Yo soy Hermione…  
-. Ron Weasley… Siéntate aquí!, hay espacio! –La animó Ron, apuntando un hueco entre él y Hermione-  
-. Yo soy Ginny… -Ginny le sonrió cuando se sentó delante suyo-  
-. Dean Kline –El le guiñó un ojo-  
-. Tan idiota como siempre –Romy suspiró hastiada- iré a pasear…  
-. No te vas a ninguna parte hasta que el tren vuelva a iluminarse… Está claro para ti, Barnes? –Dijo con voz seria Dean, tomándola de su muñeca-  
-. Lo siento… No te escuché, pero puedo escucharte mejor si me sueltas, Kline –Dijo peligrosamente Romy-  
-. Lo siento…  
-. Soy Luna… Luna Lovegood –La rubia prosiguió como si nada-  
-. Y yo, Neville Longbottom…  
-. Cuanto falta para llegar? –Preguntó algo más tranquila la joven Winslow-  
-. Cerca de dos horas –Respondió tranquila Hermione-  
-. Mira el lado positivo, Ari… Estás entre miembros del ED y de la Orden del Fénix!  
-. Kyle! –Le reprochó Harry-, no vayas divulgando eso por allí… Quieres?  
-. Lo siento…  
-. Será…  
-. No irá a entrar un dementor, verdad? –Preguntó algo ansiosa Ari, mirando por la ventana-  
-. Si entra, todos, salvo tu amiguito, sabemos hacer un patronus –Harry le sonrió-  
-. Si?  
-. Si –Harry río-, quieres ver el mío?  
-. Si, si!!!  
-. Expecto patronum!

Un hermoso ciervo plateado, gigantesco, por cierto, surgió de la varita de Harry, para luego mirarla con sus imponentes ojos plateados y tenderle la cabeza, como ofreciéndole que acariciase sus cornamentas. La chica miraba embelesada el ciervo, y cuando tendió sus cornamentas, se asustó un poco, pero animada por Kyle, que se había sentado a su lado y tomado su mano, para acariciar a la vez el animal, lo intentó tocar, pero, lejos de atravesar al animal, sintió que ese era tan sólido como el asiento en el que ella estaba

-. Por Merlín! –Exclamó con incredulidad-, eso es fantástico!!!  
-. Espera a ver a mi nutria –Hermione sonrió con cierta diversión, antes de acariciar el lomo del animal-  
-. Tu haces una nutria?, yo quiero hacer un patronus!  
-. Eso es magia muy avanzada, Ari… Debes esperar aunque sea hasta llegar al cuarto curso… Te prometo que si, para ese entonces, no te lo han enseñado, yo te enseñaré personalmente –Harry sonrió-  
-. Lo harías?!  
-. Te lo prometo…  
-. Y yo qué?! –Protestó Kyle-  
-. Tu también aprenderás, Kyle –Harry rió-  
-. Tengo frío… -Romy se quejó de pronto-, iré a buscar mi abrigo…  
-. Voy contigo, Romsie…  
-. Barnes –Corrigió automáticamente Romy-, pero no, gracias… Sé cuidarme…

Y sin más, Romy tomó su varita y salió del compartimiento, dejando solos a los presentes, bastantes entretenidos en sus conversaciones, ya olvidados del ciervo que, hacia ratos atrás, había estallado en una voluta de humo

-. Tardaste mucho, Romy –Apuntó Luna cuando ella entró-  
-. Es que el café es tan rico… -Romy suspiró como enamorada-  
-. Café!, Dónde?! –Exclamó Kyle-  
-. En ningún lado… -Romy sonrió inocentemente, pero ya era muy tarde-  
-. Qué hiciste, Romsie!  
-. Nada malo, idiota de última clase –Replicó Romy con fastidio-  
-. Será… Todavía no te han seleccionado para una casa, Romy?  
-. Si lo hubieran hecho, en vez de estar rezando por "Merlín, sea cual sea la casa a la que yo vaya, por favor, que no vaya Kline", rezaría "Merlín, no mandes a Kline a dicha casa"… Cierto? –Soltó con cinismo-  
-. Eres más simpática sin el café –Apuntó Ari-  
-. Y tú como lo sabes, Ari?  
-. Me contó Ginny…  
-. Ginny! –Le riñó Romy-  
-. Es la verdad! –Ginny se defendió-  
-. Será mejor que nos vayamos cambiando… -Ron dijo de pronto, con voz aburrida, mientras veía su reloj-, pronto llegaremos…  
-. No quiero ir sola al vagón… Todavía está oscuro! –Protestó Ari-  
-. Yo voy con ustedes –Ron, que, al igual que Hermione, vestía su túnica, se ofreció-  
-. De acuerdo! –Ari aceptó más tranquila-, vamos!!!

Ron suspiró, para luego despedirse de los chicos y, seguido por otra porción generosa de aves flameantes que Hermione les había brindado, los guió hasta el compartimiento de ellos, donde los dejó al cuidado de Tim y de su hermano mayor, el tal Grease, para luego volver al compartimiento, donde Dean y Romy se enteraban de la ceremonia de la elección

-. No, gracias… Iré a Ravenclaw y punto –Romy se resignaba a ir-  
-. Ravenclaw es mi casa!, te divertirás mucho allá, aunque te recomiendo que lleves un candado antimagia… Allí todos son unos sinvergüenzas y ladrones… -Luna comentó soñadora-  
-. Que bien… Yo seré un Gryffindor, y por lo tanto, a diferencia de ti, afrontaré mi miedo y…  
-. Deja la poesía, quieres? –Romy cortó a Dean-  
-. Deja el café… Quieres?  
-. Arj!, me caes mal! –Romy suspiró, irritada-  
-. Y qué te hace creer que tu no me caes mal, Romsie?  
-. Sabes algo?, te ves más lindo con la boca cerrada  
-. Y…  
-. Volvimos! –Ron saludó al entrar, todavía acompañado por los chicos-, estamos listos?  
-. Si –Respondieron todos-  
-. Ron… -Dean se volvió a él-, confirmanos cómo haremos lo de la selección  
-. Simple –Respondió Ron-, sigan a los de primer año…  
-. Y procuren no molestar a la profesora McGonagall –Exhortó Harry-  
-. Harry! –Hermione le lanzó una mirada de reproche-  
-. La lluvia se ha vuelto más fuerte… -Observó tímidamente Ari-  
-. Si…  
-. Nos vamos a mojar… Me voy a resfriar –La morocha frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de Ginny-  
-. No necesariamente… -Ginny sonrió-  
-. Así es… Puedes utilizar la capucha de tu capa… O es que no la habías visto? -Kyle sonrió divertido-  
-. Oh…  
-. Y además, yo traje unos paraguas –Añadió Hermione, sacando tres de ellos-  
-. Yo quiero ese! –Exclamó Ginny, agarrando el verde-  
-. Y yo, este –Dijo Romy con tranquilidad, pero antes de haber tomado el paraguas rojo, ella lo retiró de su alcance-  
-. Lo siento, Romy, pero ustedes irán en el lago… No es justo que los pequeños de primer año se empapen y tu no… Cierto?  
-. Lo que no es justo es que yo tenga que pescar un resfriado el primer día de clases, Hermione –Refunfuñó Romy-  
-. Mala suerte –Hermione sonrió-, toma, Ari –Dijo ella, ofreciéndole el paraguas rojo-  
-. Gracias!  
-. Ya llegamos –Exclamó con añoranza Hermione al observar que ya nada se movía fuera de su ventana y oír, al igual que los otros, el alboroto que se formaba en los pasillos-  
-. Genial –Romy suspiró, resignada-, no tienen algo con cafeína?  
-. No –Negaron todos-  
-. Sin embargo… -Añadió Ari-, he oído que la pepsi cola tiene cafeína  
-. La qué? –Ron, Dean y Romy preguntaron extrañados-  
-. Es una bebida muggle, muy efervescente y que produce caries –Replicó con su habitual aire de sabihonda la castaña-  
-. Vamos!, bajemos! –Exhortó de pronto Dean-  
-. No! –Se quejo Romy-, no quiero ir a la selección con todos esos mocosos o arriesgarme a pescar un resfriado… No quiero!!!  
-. Pues lo hubieras pensado antes de pedir transferencia, Romsie –Dean sonrió con cierta burla-  
-. Cierra el pico!  
-. Mi inexistente pico está cerrado, Romsie  
-. Oh, solo cállate –Puntualizó Romy antes de salir al pasillo, seguida por los otros-  
-. Este será un año muy movido –Susurró Kyle a Ari-  
-. Así es! –Ari sonrió con viveza-, vamos!

Una vez afuera, los chicos se separaron. Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny se sentaron en el mismo carruaje tirado por los thestrals, Luna y Neville se montaron en uno vacío, en el que había uno aún más loco que ellos (NA: Si es que eso puede ser posible –Careto inocente-), Kyle y Ari se encontraron con Tim y otro alumno, este de Hufflepuff, y se fueron con ellos, mientras que Romy (De un terrible malhumor) y Dean se fueron con Hagrid y los de primer curso, que, pese a lo mucho que temblaban y la poca visibilidad que tenían a causa de la furiosa lluvia que les caía en los ojos, les veían bastante interesados, para mortificación de la castaña

-. Es eso una broma?! –Preguntó exaltada Romy al ver que tendrían que montarse en las balsas bajo ese aguacero-, si con este chaparrón nos hundiremos!!! Achis!, no, Merlín…  
-. Son cuatro alumnos por bote, salvo ustedes dos… Ustedes compartirán el bote! –Hagrid puso la cereza al pastel-  
-. No, gracias!, este irá nadando!, no ve que el es capaz de tirarme al agua!  
-. Me ofendes, Romy!  
-. Es la verdad!, Achís!, eres un psicópata con intenciones asesinas!  
-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo!, móntense con dos de primer año cada uno  
-. Mejor! –Romy sonrió satisfecha-  
-. Gracias, señor…  
-. Hagrid, pueden decirme Hagrid… Ahora móntense a los botes antes de que estos se inunden por completo!

En el castillo, apenas llegaron los carruajes, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny no tardaron en entrar al Gran Comedor, y una vez allí, se pusieron a hablar tranquilamente de los "muchos" cambios que se veían allí

-. Si… Aumentaron la seguridad –Corroboró Ginny-, o es que no se fijaron en ese tipo que estaba apostado en la puerta?  
-. Al menos no eran dementores… -Ron observó, e inevitablemente, se estremeció-  
-. Si, sinceramente, prefiero más a los aurores –Coincidió Hermione-, aunque estos sean más latosos…  
-. Tengo la sospecha de que todo esto es obra de Scrimgeour –Comentó Harry, mirando de pronto la mesa del comedor, a ver si había un puesto de más o el se hallaba allí-  
-. No está…  
-. Pero si hay más caras nuevas –Observó Harry, frunciendo el ceño al ver a una mujer bastante anciana ocupando un puesto-  
-. Esperemos que no sea del ministerio –Hermione dijo con una visible duda-  
-. Oh, Merlín! –Ginny palideció al oír la idea-, no!  
-. Hay tres puestos vacíos… -Ron intentó desviar sus ideas negativas-  
-. Esperemos que uno no sea de Scrimgeour o de un miembro del ministerio…  
-. Miren! –Ginny interrumpió a Hermione, que seguía con eso-, la profesora McGonagall está en el puesto del… Director… -Suspiró, inclinando la cabeza-  
-. Si… -Harry suspiró-  
-. Nada será igual… -Ron asintió-  
-. Casi nada… -Hermione suspiró-, el castillo no ha cambiado…  
-. Eso ya es algo…  
-. Ah, Hermione!  
-. Si? –La castaña sonrió a Harry-  
-. Me puedes decir la contraseña?  
-. Por supuesto: Moste potente potions  
-. Eso será fácil –Harry rió con suavidad-  
-. Si!, hasta Neville no tendrá tantos problemas en recordarla…  
-. Estás segura?  
-. Yo misma sugerí la contraseña en base a los conocimientos de Neville… Estoy segura  
-. Miren!, son los alumnos de… Eh… Son los novatos! –Ginny se corrigió al ver a Romy y a Dean, quienes, juntos a los de primer curso, parecían totalmente empapados y temblaban castañeteando los dientes-  
-. Ya la selección comenzará –Hermione apuntó con aire de aburrimiento-  
-. Quién es el que los llevará? –Preguntó con interés Harry, al ver un hombre corpulento y con una cicatriz bastante interesante en su rostro-  
-. Debe ser un auror, a juzgar de su herida…  
-. Si… Seguro…  
-. Hagan silencio! –Apremió Hermione-, el sombrero cantará!

En efecto, tal y como Hermione predijo, el sucio y raído sombrero seleccionador –El cual, al Romy verlo, la hizo poner una mueca de lástima-, que hasta aquel entonces había permanecido inmóvil, de pronto cobró vida y formó un rostro con sus partes raídas, para luego, con su "boca", empezar a cantar

_Tiempos oscuros tenemos ante nosotros,_

_Unidos hay que enfrentarlos,_

_Para que de nuevo la luz brille en todo su esplendor._

_Diferentes magias podemos utilizar:_

_La de los Gryffindors,_

_Los fieles y osados,_

_Que con su temple siempre desafían los retos,_

_La de los Hufflepuff,_

_Los leales y justos,_

_Quienes nunca dejan que la balanza caiga en donde no debe,_

_La de los Ravenclaw,_

_Los de mente dispuesta y aire erudito,_

_Que con su antigua sabiduría harán volver a brillar la luna,_

_Y la de los Slytherin,_

_Los astutos escurridizos,_

_Que con cualquier medio logran sus fines,_

_Sean de una o de otra forma._

_Ahora, ponme sin miedo en tu cabeza_

_Y yo ilustraré a qué casa perteneces,_

_Porque soy el sombrero más sabio del mundo_

Aplausos extrañados, pero vivos, se hicieron oír tras la canción del sombrero, los cuales fueron apaciguados inmediatamente ante la temible mirada que el auror había lanzado a los presentes, para luego dar las instrucciones de siempre

-. Cuando los nombre, se sentarán en el taburete y se pondrán el sombrero, luego, irán a sus respectivas mesas… -Dijo mientras desenrollaba un pergamino-, Allman, Addison  
-. Slytherin!  
-. Astoria, John  
-. Ravenclaw!  
-. Barnes, Romany

Romy, apenas oyó su nombre, sintió como una repentina oleada de calor la invadía, para luego echar a andar con paso decidido, pese a lo nerviosa que se sentía, mientras seguía castañeteando y aferrándose con fuerza a las solapas de su abrigo, como si aquello fuera a calentarla, para luego sentarse y, todavía aferrada, ponerse el sombrero, que no tardó ni medio segundo en decir su casa

-. Ravenclaw!  
-. Bien… Achís! -Todavía temblando de frío y sintiendo como un enorme peso se salía de encima, se levantó y colocó el sombrero en el taburete, para luego sentarse en la misma mesa en que John Astoria se había sentado-

De lejos, alcanzó a ver como los Gryffindors que ella había conocido le hacían un gesto con los pulgares. A duras penas, sonrió espléndidamente, sintiéndose en casa, para luego mirar a sus nuevos compañeros

-. Eres muy alta para ser de primer año –Observó uno-  
-. Gracias por el comentario… Lo necesitaba –Agradeció irónica- Achís!  
-. No es nada… Te transferiste… Cierto?  
-. Si  
-. Bienvenida entonces… Terry Boot –NA: No se me ocurrió más nadie… En serio!-  
-. Me presentaría, pero como ya conoces mi nombre… -Comentó Romy, estrechando su mano no muy segura-  
-. Siempre eres así?  
-. Por lo general, dicen que soy adorable –Romy sonrió divertida-  
-. Entonces los hombres lobos no existen  
-. No sabía que fueras tan inteligente –Romy dijo con evidente ironía-, voy a escuchar la ceremonia… Es mucho más entretenida que tu  
-. Pero…  
-. Shhhhhhhhhs!  
-. Jameson, Annie  
-. Hufflepuff!  
-. Kline, Dean  
-. Gryffindor!  
-. Gracias, Merlín –Romy sonrió espléndidamente mientras veía a Kline sentarse con vista a ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para luego hacerle un saludo que el no tardó en corresponder animado-… Achís!!!  
-. Lo conoces?  
-. Si… Se ahogó en el lago –Romy sonrió, después de todo, algo de bueno tendría que el hubiera venido con ella-  
-. Cómo es eso?  
-. Intentó tirarme, pero parece que el tiro le salió por la culata… Es por eso que se les dice a los niños que no jueguen con armas… -Romy sonrió suspicaz-  
-. De dónde vienes?  
-. Del valle de Roweniah, Francia –Respondió Romy-, exclusivo para personas inteligentes  
-. Yo soy inteligente! –Replicó algo ofendido Terry-  
-. Y?, yo también… Achís!  
-. Salud… Por qué no lo demuestras?  
-. Es que la sabiduría me persigue, pero yo soy más rápida… Claro está, yo a veces me canso y la dejo alcanzarme… Es mutualismo facultativo  
-. No sé como te soportan  
-. Seguro las personas te soportan a ti con música en los oídos –Romy respondió sin cortarse-  
-. Y qué te hace pensar que contigo no es igual?  
-. Si fuera así, no me responderían… Cierto? –Romy sonrió suspicaz al ver que había zanjado la discusión con esta pregunta-  
-. Gryffindor!  
-. Parsons, Lydia  
-. Slytherin!  
-. Sáint, Emily  
-. Sáint? –Romy alzó velozmente la mirada, de forma que pudo ver a una que iba a primer curso-, Es Emi!  
-. Es de séptimo también? –Terry parecía incrédulo-  
-. Ravenclaw!  
-. No –Ella le miró mal-, es la hermana de una vieja amiga mía… -Romy sonrió ampliamente-, Emi!, Emi! –Ella la saludó, al igual que Dean, lo que provocó una nueva pregunta-  
-. Se conocen ustedes de… Roweniah?  
-. Achís!, No… Por desgracia, si nos conocemos… Pero de Beauxbattons -Ella respondió con desprecio a la par en que bajaba la mano-  
-. Beauxbattons?  
-. Si… Roweniah es… Mi hogar –Ella se limitó a responder-, ahora, deja de acribillarme a preguntas… Achís!

Dean, entretanto, estaba muy ocupado hablando con los Gryffindors que conocía acerca del castillo, de las clases, de todo

-. Es bastante interesante, la verdad…  
-. Qué tal estaba el lago? –Interrogó Ginny de pronto-  
-. Más fresco que el de Beauxbattons  
-. Debimos haber lanzado a Fleur allí desde el primer día –Hermione comentó, recordando los desprecios que ella hacía al castillo-  
-. No hubiera sido mala idea! –Ginny sonrió maléficamente-  
-. Harry… Tu novia me preocupa…  
-. Es su naturaleza –Harry se encogió de hombros-, Fleur siempre le ha caído mal  
-. Auj! –Protestó Dean, para luego mirar mal a Romy, que, al parecer, le había lanzado una bolita de servilleta. Ella se disculpó con una mirada implorante-, será…

Dean desenvolvió la bolita y pudo leer un mensaje que le hizo sonreír ampliamente, el cual decía "SOS: Latoso delante de mí –Y no, no hablo de ti, Kline-, SOS!!!", para luego ver que seguía contraatacando con fiereza a Terry, que se veía ligeramente púrpura de todo lo que ella insinuaba

-. Oh, no! –Hermione captó lo que ocurría-  
-. Qué?  
-. Boot y Romy –Susurró ella a Ginny, a Harry y a Ron-  
-. Sucaris lumbricae –Dijo Dean, apuntándole a Terry-

Un montón de sanguijuelas aparecieron en la espalda de Terry, y de forma lenta pero meticulosa, empezaron a moverse hacia el interior de su túnica, y como su color era negro, se camuflajeaba perfecto con la capa que el llevaba. En menos de un minuto, durante la lenta selección del sombrero para el último alumno, un tal Travis Valens, las sanguijuelas decidieron succionar a la vez, y causaron un gran dolor que le hizo interrumpir sus palabras y lanzar un terrible aullido, similar al de un hombre lobo

-. Qué? –Preguntó Romy, a sabiendas de que Dean debía estar quitando lo que había hecho y borrando las evidencias de que él era el culpable-, te duele insultarme, acaso?  
-. Qué es lo que pasa? –Preguntó el auror, junto a la nueva profesora, atendiendo al alumno, mientras que Valens seguía con el sombrero en los ojos, ignorante a lo que ocurría-  
-. No sé… Estaba dando la lata, y de pronto se puso a gritar… No sabía que Merlín me quisiera tanto…  
-. Barnes! –Le riñó la profesora McGonagall-  
-. Lo siento, profesora…  
-. Idéntica a su madre… -Susurró ella para si, para luego ver-, se recuperará?  
-. Si, pero necesita ir a la… -Iba diciendo el auror-  
-. Hufflepuff!  
-. Enfermería –Concluyó la anciana-

Valens miró extrañado lo que ocurría, aún en el taburete, mientras que Romy sonrió satisfecha, viendo como el auror se lo llevaba a la enfermería, sin inmutarse con el hecho de que los Hufflepuff no tardaron en empezar a aplaudir de pronto, a la par en que la anciana profesora se llevaba los materiales de la selección y McGonagall volvía a su puesto, todavía de luto, aunque con una ligera sonrisa a causa de Romy

-. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts… Veo que este años somos pocos –Comentó con cierta tristeza-, no culpo a sus viejos compañeros ni a sus representantes… Desde luego, era lógico tras el regreso de… Lord Voldemort, la traición del Pro… mortífago, Severus Snape, y el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore… -A esas palabras, siguió un intenso silencio-, sin embargo, agradezco a los que vuelven, con la intención de ayudar a este mundo a seguir adelante, a que no se extinga, lo mismo con este colegio… Este mundo es magia, es vida, y sería un pecado acabar con él, en mi experiencia… Debido a los sucesos, para la protección y el adecuado enseñamiento de ustedes, hemos aumentado la protección mágica, hay aurores en todas partes, todas las clases serán supervisadas por… -En ese preciso instante, volvieron a entrar el auror y la anciana profesora- estos dos… El auror Samuel Collins y la aurora-sanadora Eliana Campos…El personal ha sido renovado… Siguen los profesores de antes en sus puestos, salvo por el profesor Slughorm, que es el profesor de pociones y el jefe de Slytherin, y por mi misma, que debido a mi… Inesperado y doloroso ascenso, he tenido que dejar mi cargo de jefa de Gryffindor y profesora de pociones para encargarme del castillo… Sin embargo, encontré a un buen reemplazo que hará que no me extrañen…  
-. Disculpen la tardanza… -Se lamentó alguien que entraba, los chicos la reconocieron y se sonrieron emocionados-, fue una tormenta muy fuerte… Al menos ahora amainó  
-. No hay problemas… Siéntese… -Dijo McGonagall, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-  
-. Gracias…  
-. Esta es la nueva jefa de Gryffindor, además de su nueva profesora de transformaciones, Johanny Lupin…

En este preciso instante, un montón de murmullos asombrados invadieron el salón, pero la profesora castaña ni se inmutó, simplemente se limitó a sonreír a los chicos, en especial a Romy, que simplemente le guiñó un ojo, para luego ver la mayoría de los alumnos, pues eran pocos los que, a duras penas, no habían logrado volver

-. La de DCAO, sin embargo, está ocupada… Llegará tarde, quizá mañana, así que sugiero que comencemos a comer… -Y sin más, las fuentes se llenaron de comida-  
-. Comida! –Ron exclamó, abalanzándose contra ella-  
-. El es siempre así? –Preguntó Dean-  
-. Si –Respondió Hermione, claramente resignada-

Más tarde, justo cuando las comidas desaparecieron de las mesas y todos se hubieron saciado con las exquisitas comidas y los divinos postres, tras la profesora McGonagall haberse levantado y estar a punto de decir sus primeras palabras, con la mesa totalmente llena, con dos aurores, los viejos profesores y la nueva profesora de DCAO, Johanny Lupin, quien había causado mucha conmoción en el salón, la puerta se abrió y reveló a una mujer

Congelada hasta los huesos, la mujer, de profundos ojos grises y un hermoso cabello castaño, ligeramente ondulado a causa de la humedad, ella sonreía y seguía aferrándose la capa mientras miraba el salón con una expresión de disculpas. Más de uno miró con interés a la mujer, con la certeza de que ella era la futura profesora, mientras que los profesores tuvieron reacciones diferentes: Flitwick, Sinistra y Johanny sonrieron ampliamente, Slughorm se vio muy conmocionado, los aurores la miraron con extrañeza o enfado, y McGonagall le sonrió con indulgencia

-. Disculpen la tardanza… El chaparrón fue muy fuerte y me perdí un poco… Creo que para mañana amaneceré resfriada…  
-. No si vas con Poppy… Pero vente!, para que te presente!  
-. Vale… -La mujer subió las escaleras con una agradable sonrisa y se puso al lado de la profesora, mirando con emoción y nervios al alumnado-

Mientras la nueva profesora se ajustaba junto a McGonagall, Harry y Romy no dejaron de seguirla con la mirada, con la certeza de que la habían visto en algún lado, solo que sin recordar de donde, mientras que Ron, Hermione y Dean hablaban entre si, haciendo lo mismo que los otros, comentando quién era la desconocida

-. Bien, alumnos… -Cuando McGonagall habló, el silencio se extendió en todo el Gran Comedor- Esta es la profesora que faltaba, de DCAO… Además de ser la nueva subdirectora… Esta es…

**0o0– To be continued –0o0**

Tan, tan, tan… Quién es la misteriosa profesora?, lo lamento, pero supongo que ustedes tendrán que esperar hasta mañana, porque si que me he pasado de folios… 16!, en mi vida un capítulo ha durado tanto! O.o, pero en fin, espero que la larga espera les haya valido la pena, porque, sin dudas, a mi me ha gustado bastante el capítulo… La forma en qué está narrado tiene alguno que otro detalle que quizá no a muchos les guste, pero yo me siento plena con el resultado

Ahora, me dedicaré a mis reviews… Gracias por escribirme! Recuerden no tener miedo de dejar un review… Es que caps así me ponen en este estado, eso más las coca colas, que se me suben a la cabeza y me vuelven bastante... Pues me desquician U

Luzbelita16: Hola de new!!, Luz, no te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente lo que es quedarse sin internet... Me ha pasado antes!, muy feo, muy feo... Pero en mi caso, voy a un cyber ultra caluroso, me aso y tengo que dar codazos para que dejen de asfixiarme, y luego ni te cuento como salgo... A codazos y puñetazos limpios (Solo fue una vez!!! 8-))... En conclusión: Yo también los odio!!!, casi tanto como a los profes que están atrofiando mis neuronas con tantas clases ¬¬, y de paso, no me dejan ni jubilar... Y eso que ya no dan más clases!!!, pero nooo, tengo que esperar hasta el miércoles para salir ¬¬U... En fin, te entiendo, y recuerda también que, apenas yo pueda, me pasaré por tu fic (Cosa que será imposible este mes: Iré a Margarita -Relax al máximo para mis neuronas!!!-, tendré salidas, fiestas y... Uuuf, reuniones familiares, total, que ni tiempo para saltar tengo xD), en fin, perdoname tu tb y recuerda... Pronto veo tu fic!!. Con mucho respeto, jefa de Hufflepuff, su prefecta favorita

Kirtash.Slytherin: Que no habías podido pasar por mi fic antes?, pues nada, no te preocupes ;), yo estoy peor con mis profesores, que ni vacaciones me dan... Y eso que ya deberíamos haber terminado!!, por eso estoy un poco (¿?) histérica, pero no te preocupes, pronto (Eso depende de tu punto de vista) llegará el siguiente horcrux, lo que se me complica es poner tétrico el lugar, ya sabes, creíble y todo... La vida de un escritor xD... En fin, gracias por volver y dejar un review!!, nos vemos y espero que hayas disffrutado el capi!

RaReWaRe: Bienvenido!!, me alegra que te guste la historia... A ver que te pareció este capitulo ;), saludos y, de nuevo, mil gracias por comentar en este fic!, espero volver a verte, o que sigas leyendo!, saludos


End file.
